The sword of Darkness
by Tiff Dincht
Summary: El rey le tiene una oferta especial a Yamatto por ganar el torneo. Una que es demasiado tentadora como para rehusarse. (CAPITULO XVI!!!)
1. Los guardianes de Argorlad

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo I: "Los guardianes de Argorlad"  
  
  
  
Argorlad, reino prospero, cuna de los mejores espadachines que alguna vez habÃ­an pisado la tierra, legado desde hacia cientos de aÃ±os de los mÃ¡s sabios gobernantes, santuario de las mÃ¡s diversas culturas, pero sobre todo de los hombres y mujeres mÃ¡s nobles, y desididos a dar su vida por su rey y su reino.  
  
Nadie se imaginaba que en ese mismo reino, llegarÃ­a al mundo la persona que tendrÃ­a en sus manos no solo el destino del paÃ­s y sus habitantes, sino tambiÃ©n el destino de la tierra entera.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
-Matt esperame!!- gritÃ³ un chico de cabellos castaÃ±os y alborotados que hiba montado en un caballo esplendido, pero que era menos rÃ¡pido gracias a la poca experiencia de su jinete.  
  
El joven de ojos azules y hermosa cabellera rubia, jalÃ³ las riendas de su caballo, al oir las quejas de su amigo, diÃ³ un giro, y se detuvo, disponiendose a esperar a la llegada de su compaÃ±ero.  
  
-Oye -dijo cuando por fin alcanzÃ³ a el otro chico - Vas demasiado rÃ¡pido-  
  
-Yo no voy demasiado rÃ¡pido, tu vas demasiado lento-  
  
-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no me la paso todo el dÃ­a entrenando-  
  
-Por eso no eres tan bueno como yo-  
  
Yamatto Ishida era en verdad un ejemplar esplendido de la raza de los Argorlad, no solo en su apariencia fÃ­sica, sino tambiÃ©n en los aspectos tecnicos, era de entre todos los de su pueblo, el mejor espadachin, podÃ­a derrotar a los mÃ¡s fieros luchadores en pocos minutos, y casi siempre salia ileso. Eso le habÃ­a hecho acreedor a una entrevista con el rey, para despuÃ©s poder probar su habilidad ante los ojos de la corona.  
  
Era ademÃ¡s una persona por demÃ¡s orgullosa, incapaz de dejarse ver debil ante un tercero, anteponiendo ante todo el orgullo de ser el mejor de entre los de su clase, y pronto el mejor de entre los de la realeza.  
  
Taichi Yagami era su mejor amigo, era un chico divertido y carismÃ¡tico, igualmente un gran espadachÃ­n, pero que no estaba obsecionado con ser el mejor, tal vez serÃ­a por ello que no habÃ­a podido superar a su amigo. El respetaba la lealtad mÃ¡s que a nada, para el, sus amigos, su familia, y su paÃ­s eran lo mÃ¡s importante en su vida.  
  
Los dos se habÃ­an conocido cuando eran muy pequeÃ±os, y desde entonces habÃ­an sido los mejores amigos, habÃ­an practicado juntos por tanto tiempo, que ya nada podÃ­a sorprenderles el uno del otro.  
  
Yagami estaba realmente feliz por su amigo, el habÃ­a deseado tanto tiempo el poder conocer al rey, que ya habÃ­a estado planeando como comportarse ante el... para su regocijo, el tambiÃ©n hiba a poder conocer a su majestad.  
  
  
  
El dÃ­a tan esperado llegÃ³, despuÃ©s de largas semanas de espera, en las cuales, Matt habÃ­a entrenado mÃ¡s duro que nunca.  
  
Se transporto hacÃ­a el reino, en un gran corcel plateado, al lado de su fiel amigo Taichi. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, mucha gente mirÃ³ a los dos jinetes asombrados, no solo por el gran respeto que infundian al ir ataviados con ropas de gran lujo, Ã³ ser portadores de espadas, cuando solo nobles Ã³ caballeros podÃ­an hacer uso de ellas, sino porque todos conocÃ­an sus nombres, los dos eran de grandes familias, conocidas hasta en los mÃ¡s reconditos lugares de el reino. Eran grandes herederos de vastas fortunas y miles de kilometros de tierras que estaban a su servicio...AdemÃ¡s ya tenÃ­an una larga historia detras , mientras uno de ellos se veÃ­a favorecido por el pasado, a otro le caÃ­a sobre los hombros los pesados errores de sus antepasados, marcando su apellido, condenandolo a ser objeto de los murmullos del pueblo, y aveces de las miradas nada amigables de las personas  
  
Sin embargo, el era un joven alegre, y de gran respeto, se habÃ­a hido ganando poco a poco la confianza del pueblo, tanto que ya pocos se atrevian a mirarlo extraÃ±amente, Ã³ siquiera a lanzarle algun comentario absurdo. En lugar de ello, atraÃ­a la atenciÃ³n por el buen aspecto que daba a relucir al lado de su compaÃ±ero.  
  
Taichi era un joven moreno, de cabello castaÃ±o y ojos cafes, su cabello era alborotado, y su sonrisa encantadora, lo que las chicas admiraban mÃ¡s de el era su gran sentido del humor, y las lindas palabras que les ofrecia cuando estaba inspirado, segun los ancianos, era aveces tan sabio al dar sus consejos a los demÃ¡s que podrÃ­a ser considerado como uno de los suyos.  
  
Yamatto era de tez blanca, de hermosos ojos azules, y de cabello dorado que caia sobre sus hombros. Su mirada era dulce cuando querÃ­a, pero aveces podÃ­a ser profunda, y melancolica, todos sus sentimientos podÃ­an ser transmitidos a travez de sus ojos, cosa que no era demostrada muy a menudo. Encantaba a los pequeÃ±os, deleitandolos con dulces melodÃ­as, provenientes de su ya gastada armonica.  
  
Los dos se sentaban en el centro de la ciudad, con una hermosa fuente a sus espaldas, a contar sus aventuras, en los paÃ­ses mÃ¡s lejanos, todos ellos llenos de un esplendor infinito, de unos bosques de ensueÃ±o, con hojas doradas adornando los caminos surcados por piedras plateadas a la luz del atardecer, habÃ­an conocido a las razas mÃ¡s diversas y extraÃ±as,con quienes habÃ­an estado y trabado grandes relaciones, cosa que tal vez les ayudarÃ­a mÃ¡s tarde, habÃ­an visto antes que nadie la unica cosa que estaba mÃ¡s lejos que nada de esa tierra, y que pocos afortunados habÃ­an tenido la dicha de apreciar...el mar, para ellos era la cosa mÃ¡s maravillosa, y su sueÃ±o, era regresar juntos, para apreciar, aunque sea por ultima vez ese lugar sagrado, baÃ±ado en las aguas mÃ¡s cristalinas, y en la brisa mÃ¡s suave, mÃ¡s calida, la que estaba llena de un sentimiento que pocos podÃ­an detectar.  
  
  
  
Esa vez no pasaron por el centro, y se dirigieron al castillo directamente, grandes muros se alzaban ante la gran estructura, y las rejas cubrian el camino hacÃ­a la libertad. Varios guardÃ­as custodeaban la entrada, escuadriÃ±ando detenidamente cada uno de los rincones a los que se podÃ­a tener acceso, escapar de ese lugar serÃ­a en verdad imposible, Ã³ una gran azaÃ±a.  
  
Se presenteron debidamente, pidiendo permiso para entrar a celebrar su reuniÃ³n con el rey. No se les hizo esperar, tenÃ­an ordenes explicitas, el rey los esperaba.  
  
Fueron guiados a travez de los jardines del palacio, por un guardia asignado para esta misiÃ³n. Sus caballos fueron llevados a la caballerÃ­a, en donde permanecerian hasta que sus amos regresaran. Mientras caminaban por los finos caminos, admiraban su alrededor, el cesped bien recortado, con secciones de flores de las mÃ¡s exoticas y perfumadas, algunas estatuas a su alrededor, con formas de hermosos angeles y querubines.  
  
Frente a la puerta principal se alzaba una fuente majestuosa, dos hermosos angeles cautivadores con su belleza, cubiertos en la parte superior de la cara por cascos y los dos con cuatro alas cada uno. Su presencia era imponente, sobre todo por los objetos que cargaban en sus manos.  
  
Ella llevaba un arco y una flecha, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, y el, sostenÃ­a un baculo, de lo mÃ¡s sencillo, pero seguramente con un gran significado. Los dos observaban el cielo, una mirada melancolica surcaba sus ojos, su deber sin duda, era proteger a ese pueblo, hasta el tiempo en que su creador viera oportuno el jusgarlos.  
  
-Vaya- exclamo el joven Yagami- JamÃ¡s habÃ­a visto algo como esto, es hermoso.-  
  
-Son los guardianes de Argorlad- le respondiÃ³ el guardÃ­a que los guiaba -La leyenda dice que cuando la maldad sea despertada, y la oscuridad cubra el cielo, la tierra y el mar, ellos despertaran, para juzgar a la persona que serÃ¡ la elegida...-  
  
El guardÃ­a detuvo su relato, cuando llegaron al umbral de la gran puerta principal, labrada con una extraÃ±a inscripciÃ³n, en un idioma antiguo, que solo se podÃ­a encontrar en los libros mÃ¡s viejos de la gran biblioteca, su marco era de oro puro, y sus puertas infranqueables eran de cedro, tan fuertes como el mismo acero.  
  
Las puertas giraron sin hacer el menor sonido, dando paso a un gran corredor de alfombra roja, rodeado de los mÃ¡s esquisitos cuadros, pintados por grandes artistas muy reconocidos.  
  
Matt y Tai quedaron asombrados ante la belleza de todo el lugar, que solo era comparada con lo que habÃ­an visto en sus sueÃ±os, los cuales por fin se habÃ­an cumplido, ese mismo dÃ­a conocerÃ­an al rey, para demostrarle que no solo los nobles saben luchar...  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar se celebraba una reuniÃ³n poco comÃºn, los mÃ¡s sabios de varias ordenes de ancianos se habÃ­an reunido, discuten entre sÃ­, el momento que tanto habÃ­an temido por muchos aÃ±os, habÃ­a llegado...  
  
-JamÃ¡s pense que ya fuera a llegar el momento- dijo uno de los encapuchados -Este acontecimiento parecÃ­a tan lejano...-  
  
-No es tiempo de lamentarse- dijo otro de ellos - lo unico que podemos hacer es tratar de impedir que suceda.-  
  
-Pero, aun no sabemos de quien se trata-  
  
-Lo encontraremos- replicÃ³ una voz desde un rincÃ³n obscurecido por las sombras, el anciano, por la experiencia que recaia en su espalda, se habÃ­a convertido en el mÃ¡s sabio, y por lo tanto en el mÃ¡s venerable...todos se inclinaron y guardaron silencio.  
  
-Nuestro deber es encontrarlo-continuÃ³- y acabar con el antes de que despierte al mal.-  
  
-Pero, Sr. Gennai, no sabemos en donde estÃ¡, podrÃ­a estar en una gran ciudad, en el mÃ¡s recondito de los sitios...ni siquiera sabemos que forma a adoptado, podrÃ­a ser cualquier animal insignificante, Ã³ incluso un ser humano.-  
  
-Si es un ser humano, aun tenemos esperanza, si es poseido por el mal, aun podrÃ­a rectificar sus errores, si se da cuenta de que hay algo mÃ¡s importante que la ambiciÃ³n, el podrÃ­a librarnos de la oscuridad que el mismo acarreÃ³...sino, el mal reinarÃ¡ en el mundo entero, la raza humana desaparecera, dando paso a los demonios desde el mismo infierno, ademÃ¡s el rey de las tinieblas tomarÃ­a de nuevo el lugar que le fue arrebatado, el mismo cuerpo serÃ­a poseido, la imagen del mismo mal serÃ­a humana...- inclino su cabeza sobre su baculo, recargando su frente en la piedra azulada que descansaba en el, guardo silencio por unos minutos hasta que por fin alcanzÃ³ a decir -Encuentrenlo, y traiganlo a mi presencia-  
  
-Seguro se resistira- aseguro el anciano de su lado.  
  
-Si se resiste- dijo Gennai- matenlo...-  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Matt y Tai esperaban en un amplio salÃ³n, desde hacÃ­a varios minutos. La impaciencia ya se hacÃ­a notar en uno de los jovenes.  
  
-Ya se tardo mucho, talvez ya no quiera recibirnos..-dijo el chico rubio, con tono algo desilucionado.  
  
-Eres un histerico, apenas han pasado quince minutos, ya calmate, y no molestes...- Tai se paseaba por el salÃ³n, admirando cuidadosamente cada una de las viejas armaduras antes usadas para el combate, y despuÃ©s los numerosos cuadros colgados destinados a adornar las altas paredes, mientras hacÃ­a su inspecciÃ³n, hubo un cuadro en especial que llamÃ³ su atenciÃ³n.  
  
-Oye Matt, mira este cuadro...se ve algo...tÃ©trico...-  
  
Matt se levantÃ³ a causa de la curiosidad inspirada por su amigo, se acerco, y aprecio desde un mismo angulo, el gran cuadro.  
  
-Tienes razÃ³n- dijo al fin -Es un cuadro muy diferente a los otros...ademÃ¡s, si te fijas bien, este no tiene autor...que extraÃ±o...-  
  
Afirmativamente, el cuadro no poseÃ­a de la firma de ningÃºn autor, era algo sumamente raro, el unico de su especie en ese lugar.  
  
Fueron examinando la pintura cuidadosamente, sin dejar pasar desapercibido detalle alguno.  
  
Era una obra muy amplia, llegando a cubrir gran parte de una de las paredes, su marco era dorado, unico rasgo brillante que destacaba en aquel objeto. En realidad era algo oscuro, y no solo en su aspecto, en los tonos que eran principalmente los negros, sino tambiÃ©n en su contenido, en medio de el lienzo, plasmada de una manera artistica, destacaba una espada, clavada en una abertura de un piso de roca... no era una comÃºn, ya que era negra en su totalidad, estaba en la mÃ¡s completa oscuridad, iluminandola solamente un rayo solitario en la altura, provocando un brillo fantasmal en sus letales bordes, la empuÃ±adura era sin duda la mÃ¡s extraÃ±a, no solo tenÃ­a la figura de la cara de un demonio espantoso, los ojos desorbitados por la locura resaltaban con un color rojo intenso.  
  
Este cuadro tenÃ­a a los dos chicos estupefactos, jamÃ¡s habÃ­an visto algo como aquello, una pintura en la que habÃ­an representado perfectamente no solo una maldad en su estado puro, sino tambiÃ©n una manera de mostrarla de una forma humana.  
  
Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron, pero ninguno de los dos puso mucha atenciÃ³n, hasta que el guardÃ­a los llamÃ³...  
  
Como saliendo de una pesadilla arremolinada en sus propios pensamientos, volvieron a la realidad, aliviados, pero con un frio sudor que recorrÃ­a sus frentes...estÃ¡ no solo les habÃ­a hecho ver a lo que puede llegar la avaricia, sino los deseos mÃ¡s oscuros de su propio corazÃ³n. Suspiraron , y se limpiaron la frente, sin mencionar nada de lo que habÃ­an visto, se vieron el uno al otro y asintieron, dispuestos a encontrarse con el rey.  
  
-El rey los recibira ahora, pasen por aquÃ­ por favor...- el guardÃ­a les mostrÃ³ el camino con una de sus manos, inclinandose luego ante ellos, y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.  
  
Los dos jovenes alzaron los ojos hacÃ­a el rey, viendolo de frente...reaccionaron al fin recordando sus modales, se arrodillaron ante el , e inclinaron sus cabezas...  
  
-Levantense, Yamatto Ishida, Taichi Yagami, el respeto que me tienen es correspondido, aquÃ­ tienen tanta majestad como yo...-  
  
Los chicos no se movieron de su lugar, clavando la vista en el piso, no podÃ­an sacar aquellos pensamientos oscuros de su mente, sintiendose indignos de estar ante la presencia de su rey...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Je, la aventura sin duda es mi fuerte, me encanta, estÃ¡ es una historia principalmente de Yamatto Ishida, los personajes iran apareciendo en los siguientes capitulos, esta es solo como la introducciÃ³n, lo mejor viene despuÃ©s. Va a haber romance (je,je,je)  
  
peligro, pero sobre todo un secreto de familia que decidira el destino de nuestro protagonista, y una unica pregunta, que debera responder Â¿El corazÃ³n de un ser humano se corrompe por la avaricia, dejando de lado los sentimientos mÃ¡s valiosos de su vida?...  
  
Eso lo veremos.  
  
Todos los reviews son muy bien recibidos.  
  
Cuidense!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	2. La visión de un ángel

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo II: "La visiÃ³n de un Ã¡ngel"  
  
  
  
Ishida y Yagami por fin se levantaron, pero jamÃ¡s alzaron la vista hacia su interlocutor, el rey en cambio los examinaba con sumo cuidado, observando, que a pesar de sus costosas vestiduras, eran personas sencillas, ayudaban a las personas que podÃ­an, y que sobre todo eran grandes aventureros, gustosos de los viajes, y de las misiones de alto riesgo. Sin duda serian de gran ayuda para su reino.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio, en el que solo se escucharon los ruidos de habitaciones contiguas y las agitadas respiraciones de los invitados.  
  
Por fin el rey hablo.  
  
-Bienvenidos sean a mi castillo- inicio con alegrÃ­a y regocijo- Yamatto Ishida y Taichi Yagami, es un honor el conocerlos...-  
  
-El honor es nuestro su majestad- respondiÃ³ Matt, un poco avergonzado.  
  
-Han llegado a este castillo muchos rumores de los dos- dijo el rey -pero no se alarmen nada que pueda manchar su reputaciÃ³n, al contrario, palabras de honor y de grandes hazaÃ±as han llegado a mis oÃ­dos, y por eso los e mandado llamar.- hizo una pequeÃ±a pausa, dirigiÃ©ndose despuÃ©s al joven rubio.- Yamatto Ishida, de ti he sabido muchas cosas de diversas fuentes, eres heredero de los vastos campos de occidente, segÃºn e oÃ­do los mejores de toda la regiÃ³n, has peleado en torneos de muchas ciudades, y no has sido derrotado ni una vez, gozas de una reputaciÃ³n que pocos logran a tu corta edad, y has demostrado ser digno de ella, me permito decirte que eres como tu padre-  
  
-Â¿Mi padre seÃ±or?, Â¿usted conociÃ³ a mi padre?- Yamatto levanto la vista sumamente interesado, no sabÃ­a mucho de su padre.  
  
-Si, era un noble caballero , el mejor espadachÃ­n de aquellos tiempos, pocos han podido igualarlo, fue capitÃ¡n de la guardia real casi toda su vida, llevando a nuestro reino a grandes triunfos, era mi mano derecha, era la persona mÃ¡s confiable...era un gran amigo, jamÃ¡s pensÃ© que caerÃ­a en una de las batallas en las que habÃ­a luchado tanto tiempo, ese dÃ­a todo el reino estuvo de luto, todos le lloraron a tu padre, el mejor y mÃ¡s valiente de los guerreros...despuÃ©s todos lo olvidaron, olvidaron a su salvador, a la persona que les regalo la libertad...yo aun lo recuerdo, y crÃ©eme hijo, su memoria jamÃ¡s serÃ¡ borrada-  
  
Yamatto sonriÃ³, jamÃ¡s habÃ­a oÃ­do hablar de su padre con tal pasiÃ³n, de aquella forma, lo hacia ver grande, siendo que la verdad era distinta... el sabÃ­a lo que era su padre, el conocÃ­a lo que habÃ­a hecho...  
  
-Taichi Yagami, tu nombre me es tambiÃ©n muy conocido- Taichi agacho la cabeza - Aun asÃ­, no estÃ¡s destinado a cometer los mismos errores que tu padre, de ti depende que tu nombre quede limpio y que no guarde mÃ¡s rencor contra el...-  
  
-Si seÃ±or...- Su padre tambiÃ©n habÃ­a cometido muchos errores, por ello era conocido, a veces se sentÃ­a avergonzado de cargar un apellido por el cual siempre lo juzgaban, de el no habÃ­a sido la culpa de nada, su padre fue el que traiciono a su pueblo, no el, y jamÃ¡s lo harÃ­a. Su nombre quedarÃ­a limpio, y sus hijos no tendrÃ­an que avergonzarse de su apellido, como el lo habÃ­a hecho por tanto tiempo.  
  
-Los e mandado llamar, porque quiero probar sus habilidades...este es el asunto, dentro de poco tiempo, se llevara acabo un torneo en el que participaran todos los reinos del mundo, cada uno tiene la oportunidad de llevar a dos de sus mejores caballeros, ellos se enfrentaran a fieros espadachines de los lugares mÃ¡s remotos, con el Ãºnico objetivo de llegar a ser el mejor de entre todos...no hay una segunda oportunidad, el perder no es una opciÃ³n, el destino que ustedes escojan para su oponente serÃ¡ la palabra, y viceversa, si uno de ustedes llega a perder, depende de el corazÃ³n de su contrincante para no dejarlos morir, es una empresa de mucho riesgo, no garantizo que regresen con vida, Ã³ que no salgan heridos en el intento, por ello no los obligo, es su decisiÃ³n, el asistir Ã³ no... las peleas no son fÃ¡ciles, considerando que cada vez el nivel ira aumentando, y con ello la dificultad de sus oponentes ... ustedes han viajado mucho, y por ello confÃ­o en que sabrÃ¡n en cierta medida el poder de diversas razas, el estilo de su pelea, y sus habilidades... asistan a este torneo, y prometo ofrecerles lo que me pidan mientras estÃ© a mi alcance, ademÃ¡s de el reconocimiento del rey...-  
  
Los dos jÃ³venes guardaron silencio, en realidad no se les garantizaba el poder volver a ver a sus familias, Ã³ el de poder pisar la tierra en la que habÃ­an nacido, era una decisiÃ³n difÃ­cil, el tomarla cambiarÃ­a sus vidas, podÃ­an llegar a tener gran reconocimiento, Ã³ morir en el camino.  
  
-No voy a obligarlos a que me den una respuesta inmediata- dijo el rey- por ello los llame con anticipaciÃ³n, sin embargo les agradecerÃ­a me la dieran lo mÃ¡s pronto posible, para poder iniciar los preparativos, y si no, para encontrar a otras personas que puedan ayudarme...-  
  
-Le ruego nos de una noche para pensarlo detenidamente...maÃ±ana en la maÃ±ana, tendremos una respuesta concreta..- Yamatto habÃ­a pronunciado estas palabras con aire pensativo, sus sueÃ±os por fin podrÃ­an volverse realidad, pero Â¿A que precio?.  
  
-Pueden quedarse en mi castillo hasta ese entonces...por ahora, pÃ³nganse cÃ³modos y reflexionen detenidamente sobre mi oferta, no se irÃ¡n con las manos vacÃ­as...lo prometo-  
  
-Gracias su majestad...con su permiso- los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia, y se alejaron sin dar la espalda ni levantar la cabeza...cuando cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas se sintieron aliviados, lanzando su pesar en un largo suspiro...  
  
Sin dirigirse la palabra, sumido cada uno en sus propias reflexiones, caminaron hacÃ­a la salida, sin guardia que los guiase, podÃ­an pasearse a lo largo del castillo a su antojo, por fin podrÃ­an conocerlo.  
  
Recorrieron primero la parte trasera del jardÃ­n, surcando los caminos sin recorrer, siguiendo solamente el dÃ©bil murmullo de el agua, que los llamaba entre una suave melodÃ­a.  
  
Antes de llegar a donde se proponÃ­an, se tomaron un descanso a la sombra de un frondoso Ã¡rbol, cada uno sentado de el lado opuesto, admirando la belleza que habÃ­a a su alrededor.  
  
-Â¿Que piensas de todo esto Matt?- pregunto Tai.  
  
-No lo se...es una decisiÃ³n difÃ­cil, sin embargo es una gran oferta que no se rehÃºsa tan fÃ¡cilmente- respondiÃ³ el rubio mientras se recostaba en el cÃ©sped y cerraba sus ojos.  
  
-Si...piensa esto, serÃ­a una oportunidad fantÃ¡stica de demostrar por fin las habilidades que hemos adquirido, y que mejor que con un torneo, con mucha gente alrededor, gritando tu nombre, con grandes carteles con tu rostro y...-  
  
-Estas exagerando de nuevo Tai...-  
  
-...JÃ©...lo siento, oye, Â¿tambiÃ©n has pensado en que le pedirÃ­as al rey si acaso llegaras a ganar?-  
  
-mmm...buena pregunta, no lo habÃ­a pensado...Â¿Que tal tu?, Â¿Que le pedirÃ­as?- abriÃ³ los ojos, y mirÃ³ a su amigo esperando la respuesta.  
  
El rostro de Yagami se tornÃ³ serio, bajo la mirada, perdiendo sus vista en un punto que no existÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Que que le pedirÃ­a?...lo Ãºnico que desearÃ­a, serÃ­a poder oÃ­r de los propios labios del rey, que ha perdonado a mi padre...-  
  
-Â¿Pero Porque?-  
  
-Porque no sabes lo que siento cuando oigo que alguien habla con desprecio de mi padre...nunca lo has sabido, porque tu padre es nombrado cuando se cita a grandes hÃ©roes, a guerreros implacables, a nobles caballeros...mi padre solo es nombrado cuando se habla de traiciÃ³n, de engaÃ±o y de decepciÃ³n, se que talvez se lo merezca, se que cometiÃ³ errores en su vida que afectaron a todo el reino, que engaÃ±o al rey, y provoco una gran perdida... sin embargo, era mi padre, y yo lo querÃ­a, asÃ­ fuera malo, Ã³ tuviera gran fama de benefactor, yo lo querÃ­a por igual, el siempre me tratÃ³ bien a mi y a mi hermana, no tengo porque reprocharle nada...y quisiera que nadie mÃ¡s tuviera que hacerlo, mi Ãºnico deseo serÃ­a el oÃ­r, que mi padre puede descansar en paz, sin que ningÃºn peso quede sobre su nombre...-  
  
Taichi estaba muy triste, jamÃ¡s le habÃ­a afectado tanto ese problema, o nunca lo habÃ­a demostrado... tal vez estaba llegando el momento de decir la verdad...  
  
-Tai.-empezÃ³ Matt- tu padre no es quien tu crees...-  
  
-Â¿Que?-  
  
-Digo, no debes dejarte llevar por lo que los demÃ¡s dicen...tal vez todos esos rumores son falsos-  
  
- Mi padre lo aceptÃ³, por ello lo exiliaron, ademÃ¡s el mismo rey lo dice...no creo que ponga en duda su palabra-  
  
-Tal vez es porque el rey no sabe la verdad...-  
  
-Â¿La verdad?, Â¿Que quieres decir?-  
  
-Bueno...que talvez tu padre no traiciono al pueblo, y tuvo una razÃ³n para decir que si lo habÃ­a hecho...-  
  
-Matt Â¿que sabes tu?- Yamatto sabia mÃ¡s de lo que aparentaba, el conocÃ­a la historia tal como habÃ­a sucedido, no como se difundÃ­a en el pueblo, no como habÃ­a parecido ante la presencia del rey...sin embargo, no estaba seguro de querer decir la verdad, estaba tan cerca de llegar a su objetivo, que tal vez eso lo perjudicarÃ­a, se lo dirÃ­a algÃºn dÃ­a, pero no sabia cuando...  
  
-Bueno, es solo una suposiciÃ³n mÃ­a...tu sabes, la gente a veces dice muchas cosas que otras malinterpretan, o exageran lo que en realidad pasÃ³.-  
  
-Eso quisiera...- Yagami hundiÃ³ su cabeza en medio de sus rodillas, lo mejor para el era dejarlo solo, cuando se ponÃ­a melancÃ³lico, solo el podÃ­a librarse de ese estado depresivo.  
  
Matt se levantÃ³ del suelo, y volteo a ver a su amigo.  
  
-IrÃ© a dar un paseo..-  
  
-Si, yo me quedare aquÃ­- respondiÃ³ el chico sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
Yamatto regresÃ³ al camino, y prosiguiÃ³ con su recorrido, despejando su mente de toda la oscuridad que le inspiraban sus recuerdos, cuando se acordaba de la perdida que habÃ­a sufrido su familia...  
  
RecorriÃ³ los verdes jardines sigilosamente, pasando de inadvertido ante los guardias reales, que platicaban entre si en voz baja.  
  
Se puso a reflexionar un poco ante la pregunta de Taichi, si entrara al torneo, y llegara a ganar, Â¿que le pedirÃ­a al rey?, en realidad no existÃ­a nada que el deseara en ese momento, viniendo de una familia adinerada, jamÃ¡s le habÃ­a faltado nada, y sus caprichos o antojos siempre le habÃ­an sido cumplidos sin titubeos, ademÃ¡s en la actualidad ya tenia todo lo que deseaba, su madre, su hermano, su mejor amigo, hasta placer de haber conocido al rey...Â¿Que mÃ¡s podÃ­a pedir?  
  
De un lugar no muy lejano, en la parte sur del jardÃ­n, mientras todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, como traÃ­da por el viento, se pudo escuchar una dulce melodÃ­a, que acompasaba con el sonido de el agua.  
  
Al principio Matt pensÃ³ que todo era parte de su imaginaciÃ³n, que los sonidos de ese espacioso lugar, con bestias, Ã¡rboles, y agua, le habÃ­an jugado una broma, tratando de confundirlo...sin embargo, cuando escucho con mÃ¡s atenciÃ³n, pudo distinguir claramente que no se trataba de una jugarreta de el entorno, sino de una dulce voz que entonaba una hermosa y melancÃ³lica melodÃ­a.  
  
Las palabras que se pronunciaban no se podÃ­an distinguir con claridad, pero estaba seguro que era el canto de una mujer.  
  
Embelesado por su belleza, se dejo dirigir por el sonido, que deleitaba sus oÃ­dos, caminando sin pensar a trabes de los Ã¡rboles.  
  
Una canciÃ³n que jamÃ¡s en su vida habÃ­a oÃ­do, pero que a su vez llenaba su corazÃ³n de una nostalgia inexplicable...camino algunos metros, hasta que por fin pudo oÃ­r la voz claramente...sin embargo, no eran palabras normales las que decÃ­a, o por lo menos no eran las utilizadas en la lengua comÃºn, jamÃ¡s habÃ­a oÃ­do ese tipo de lenguaje, seguro, era conocido por muy pocos.  
  
Al principio pensÃ³ que se trataba de una ninfa, intentando atraerlo con su hermoso canto, pero luego califico esa idea como absurda, en ese lugar no podÃ­an habitar seres como esos, era un lugar sagrado, por lo tanto no se permitÃ­a que cosas malignas entraran en el, ya que siempre era protegido por sus propios guardianes.  
  
Era mÃ¡s bien una criatura celestial.  
  
  
  
Andune pella lumbule ve Argorlad,  
  
ar sindanÃ³riello morniÃ© imbe ve fanyar  
  
ve caita naryat ilye lantar  
  
ar sindanÃ³riello...  
  
  
  
Fueron las ultimas palabras que se dejaron escuchar en el lugar, seguidas solamente por la melodÃ­a de la canciÃ³n...  
  
Yamatto reaccionÃ³ al fin, y se adentro entre el bosque, buscando de donde provenÃ­a la tonada, antes de que desapareciera...iba a encontrar a la poseedora de esa maravillosa voz.  
  
Cuando al fin alcanzÃ³ el lugar, se detuvo, y se escondiÃ³ detrÃ¡s de unos Ã¡rboles, mirando con atenciÃ³n...  
  
Sus ojos no podÃ­an haberlo hecho mÃ¡s feliz, la imagen que vio se le quedo grabada en la memoria por toda su vida...era en verdad una escena de ensueÃ±o...  
  
Un brillo cristalino se asomo de entre las rocas, reflejando el resplandor del sol, el lago que yacÃ­a debajo desembocaba, ah lo lejos, en otra pequeÃ±a abertura, que seguramente propiciaban otra hermosa caÃ­da de agua, su alrededor, estaba rodeado de hermosos Ã¡rboles en plena primavera, adornados de exÃ³ticas flores rosas por todos lados...aun en ese lugar remoto, embellecido con los mejores elementos, habÃ­a llegado la mano del hombre, pero no para mal, una hermosa silla de plata contrastaba perfectamente con el entorno, acompaÃ±ada de una mesa, con patas en forma de inscripciones antiguas, y con un pequeÃ±o libro dorado encima de ella.  
  
Lo mejor de toda la escena, fue lo que Matt distinguiÃ³ primero, ahÃ­, en medio de la naturaleza, resaltaba con luz propia la cosa mÃ¡s linda que jamÃ¡s hubiera contemplado el ojo de un ser humano...  
  
Yamatto contemplo a la mujer mÃ¡s hermosa de todo el reino, que pocos habÃ­an apreciado... Su cabello castaÃ±o relucÃ­a al compÃ¡s de sus ojos color miel , su piel blanca, era cubierta por un hermoso vestido rosa, enriquecido por varios adornos de finos encajes y costosas telas, de su delicado cuello colgaba un dije, sencillo, pero sin duda de un gran significado sentimental, ya que en su tapa estaban grabadas dos letras entrelazadas, que no se alcanzaban a distinguir desde aquella distancia...la Ãºnica joya costosa que llevaba consigo, era la que le daba mÃ¡s respeto a su persona, ademÃ¡s de su noble semblante...una corona, esa chica era miembro importante de la realeza...  
  
Yamatto se quedÃ³ sorprendido, cuando por fin descubriÃ³ la identidad de la chica...era la princesa...  
  
-Ya se lo que le voy a pedir al rey...- terminÃ³, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Buena parte, me gusto, deberÃ­a continuar??, si les gustÃ³ hÃ¡ganmelo saber, asÃ­ continuare escribiendo esta historia.  
  
El mal por fin se ira revelando, por medio de un objeto. El torneo empezara, y los combates se sucederÃ¡n. Â¿PodrÃ¡n nuestros protagonistas superar los retos que tienen delante?, Â¿Cual es el secreto de Matt?.En cuanto a la canciÃ³n, todo tiene un significado, que influira en la historia. Recuerden, todo tiene sus respectivos autores (las palabras tambiÃ©n...)  
  
Eso y mas en los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos.  
  
AdiÃ³s!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht. 


	3. Ephel Dúath

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo III: "Ephel DÃºath"  
  
  
  
El salÃ³n del comedor era una gran habitaciÃ³n, rodeada de vitrinas con finas estatuas de porcelana y otros materiales, las paredes se adornaban por faroles de tenues luces, contrastando perfectamente con el acabado de oro de los candelabros, que iluminaban desde las alturas. El acabado dorado de las sillas, relucÃ­a ante el reflejo de la luz, al igual que las esquinas de la enorme mesa que se extendÃ­a a todo lo largo del cuarto. Distribuidos de igual manera sobre la mesa, se encontraban hermosas vajillas de oro, platos, cubiertos y copas estaban dispuestas para la cena...lo que mÃ¡s gustÃ³ a los invitados fue el banquete, exquisitos platillos habÃ­an sido preparados por los mejores cocineros del reino, gracias a las ordenes del rey, lo mejor para sus invitados...  
  
Yamatto y Taichi, veÃ­an la cena asombrados, sus ojos irradiaban un gran resplandor, en su vida habÃ­an visto tanta comida junta, ni tampoco platillos mÃ¡s deliciosos. A los dos se les habÃ­an dispuesto ropas que solo podÃ­an ser usados por la realeza, azules escarlata, con adornos dorados, y con nuevas fundas de espada, adornadas de metales preciosos y labradas por los mejores artesanos, en realidad parecÃ­an caballeros del rey.  
  
El los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, le recordaban a si mismo cuando era joven.  
  
Los tres tomaron asiento, pero no empezaron a comer, esperaban a algunas personas. El rey querÃ­a presentarlos ante algunos de sus mejores caballeros, algunos de sus consejeros, y a su hija. Nada mejor que hacerlo durante la cena...  
  
A los pocos minutos, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un desfile de hombres venerables, algunos de ellos jÃ³venes, solo unos cuantos aÃ±os mayores que Taichi y Yamatto, otros, personas mayores, adornados por largas barbas blancas, e hilos de plata en su cabeza. Iban ataviados con los trajes tradicionales de consejeros, con grandes tÃºnicas, y listones dorados en sus cinturas, los caballeros, iban casi iguales a los invitados, solo que con una banda que les atravesaba desde el pecho a la cintura.  
  
Todos ellos pasaron inclinÃ¡ndose hacia el rey, y tomaron asiento a lo largo de la mesa. Solo una silla quedÃ³ desocupada, al lado del rey. En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dando paso a la persona que hacÃ­a falta, la princesa..  
  
Todos quedaron asombrados, era una mujer sumamente hermosa. A su paso, dejo un camino de un delicado aroma, que refrescaba el ambiente. Todos los presentes se levantaron, e hicieron una profunda reverencia, Yamatto y Taichi los imitaron.  
  
Todos se volvieron a sentar, cuando la dama tomo asiento.  
  
-Oye Matt- dijo Tai, en un susurro solo perceptible para su amigo -Â¿Esa es la chica de la que me hablaste?-  
  
-Si -respondiÃ³ con una linda sonrisa- Â¿Que te parece?-  
  
-JamÃ¡s habÃ­a visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Buena elecciÃ³n...-  
  
-SeÃ±ores- empezÃ³ a decir el rey- estamos reunidos esta noche, para dar la bienvenida a dos soldados de nuestro reino, dos jÃ³venes que a pesar de su edad, han demostrado ser dignos de altos honores, caballeros, Yamatto Ishida, y Taichi Yagami-  
  
Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a los jÃ³venes nombrados. Al ser blanco de las miradas, los dos chicos de sonrojaron, solo acertaron a inclinar un poco la cabeza.  
  
-Esta cena es en su honor, esperando que acepten mi propuesta, jÃ³venes, sean bienvenidos a nuestra mesa.-  
  
El rey levanto su copa en lo alto, siendo seguido por los demÃ¡s, un juego de luces alumbrÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un rato, sirvieron la comida, los presentes dieron las gracias y dieron rienda suelta a sus mandÃ­bulas. Taichi tomo una pierna de cordero, iba a darle una gran mordida, cuando Yamatto tomo su brazo y lo detuvo.  
  
-Tai, estamos en un castillo, debes mostrar un poco de cortesÃ­a, usa tus modales...-  
  
-A si, lo siento.- Taichi tomÃ³ los cubiertos y comenzÃ³ su comida decentemente.  
  
-IncreÃ­ble- pensÃ³ Yamatto.  
  
El mismo iba a comenzar a comer, cuando sintiÃ³ una mirada penetrante que estaba sobre el..mirÃ³ a su alrededor, todos los presentes platicaban entre si, inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos.  
  
Por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, alcanzÃ³ a ver una sombra que se moviÃ³ en una de las puertas...pero al voltear ya no pudo ver nada. Un poco confundido, volviÃ³ a mirar al frente, solo para encontrarse con una mirada que esta vez si le era conocida...unos lindos ojos color miel lo veÃ­an.  
  
El se quedÃ³ petrificado, se puso muy nervioso, la chica que le gustaba lo veÃ­a, Â¿Que debÃ­a hacer?. Antes de que se le ocurriera algo, la princesa le regalo una dulce sonrisa, dÃ¡ndose cuenta de el nerviosismo que el poseÃ­a. Al principio se sorprendiÃ³, pero despuÃ©s dÃ¡ndose cuenta de lo que pasaba, le lanzÃ³ una sonrisa coqueta, llena de galanterÃ­a.  
  
La cena fue muy amena y divertida, algunos caballeros se acercaron a los jÃ³venes, iniciando una conversaciÃ³n acerca de sus viajes, o las aventuras que habÃ­an pasado a lo largo de su vida.  
  
Al fin, el rey se levantÃ³, seÃ±al de que la cena habÃ­a llegado a su fin, los demÃ¡s tambiÃ©n se levantaron de sus asientos, y desfilaron hacÃ­a la salida, haciendo reverencias al salir.  
  
Su majestad y la princesa, se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, despidiendo a sus invitados. Yamatto y Taichi quedaron hasta el final. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvieron.  
  
-Esperamos que la cena haya sido de su agrado-  
  
-Gracias por todo su majestad, su generosidad es grande.- dijo Taichi  
  
-Disculpen mi descortesÃ­a, en la cena no tuve la oportunidad ya querÃ­a que fuera algo mÃ¡s propio...caballeros, tengo el gusto de presentarles, a la persona que alegra mi existencia todos los dÃ­as, mi hija, la princesa Mimi Tachikawa.-  
  
Mimi hizo un ademÃ¡n con la cabeza, y sonriÃ³, los dos jÃ³venes se inclinaron, y besaron su mano con delicadeza.  
  
-Innumerables veces se han oÃ­do nombrar en este castillo, son personas de alto prestigio caballeros, es un honor el poder conocerlos- la princesa por fin habÃ­a pronunciado algunas palabras, su voz era suave y melodiosa.  
  
-El honor es nuestro, su belleza es suficiente para satisfacer a un corazÃ³n agotado.- Taichi estaba inspirado.  
  
-Bueno, sus habitaciones estÃ¡n dispuestas, descansen bien estÃ¡ noche, y reflexionen. quiero su respuesta maÃ±ana por la maÃ±ana.-  
  
-Si su majestad-  
  
-Pasen buenas noches.-  
  
Los chicos se despidieron, y caminaron solos por el pasillo, ya sabÃ­an en donde iban a quedarse.  
  
-Bueno, maÃ±ana serÃ¡ un gran dÃ­a..- comento Yamatto.  
  
-Entonces ya has tomado una decisiÃ³n Â¿cierto?-  
  
-Si, desde estÃ¡ tarde.-  
  
-Tienes buenas razones... yo aun no lo se, no soy tan bueno como tu, y tal vez no logre nada mÃ¡s que quitarle a alguien mÃ¡s un lugar que podrÃ­a ser de utilidad.-  
  
-El rey te escogiÃ³ a ti especialmente, es porque eres digno del puesto que se te otorga..Tai, esta es nuestra oportunidad, no la desperdicies, piÃ©nsalo bien amigo.-  
  
Los dos se separaron, entrando cada quien a su habitaciÃ³n. Para Taichi serÃ­a una larga noche.  
  
Yamatto saliÃ³ un momento al balcÃ³n, y se quedÃ³ admirando por largo tiempo el cielo estrellado...al fin estaba donde habÃ­a deseado de niÃ±o, su sueÃ±o, siempre habÃ­a sido estar en aquella gran construcciÃ³n, y poder formar parte de la compaÃ±Ã­a del rey...y de alguien mÃ¡s que la del el.  
  
En ese mismo momento, esa canciÃ³n que habÃ­a escuchado apenas esa tarde, comenzÃ³ a sonar... pero no alcanzÃ³ a ver a la persona que la interpretaba.  
  
Escucho por largo rato la melodÃ­a, hasta que por fin, siendo arrullado por su dulce sonido, cayo en un profundo y tranquilo sueÃ±o.  
  
La luz de la maÃ±ana, despertÃ³ a Taichi, se habÃ­a quedado pensando hasta altas horas de la noche, en todo lo que podÃ­a suceder si decidÃ­a ir. EncontrÃ³ varios puntos en contra, su oponente decidirÃ­a su destino si el perdÃ­a...Â¿y si escogÃ­a su muerte?, el no querÃ­a morir aun, todavÃ­a no habÃ­a conocido el verdadero amor, ademÃ¡s de que querÃ­a formar una familia, y no podÃ­a abandonar a su hermana, el habÃ­a prometido que la entregarÃ­a ante el altar...no tenÃ­a grandes oportunidades de ganar, su tÃ©cnica era mÃ¡s bien dedicada a la defensa, no al ataque, eso no servirÃ­a de mucho ante los mejores espadachines de otros reinos, su amigo tendrÃ­a mÃ¡s oportunidad, el solo servirÃ­a de estorbo...  
  
Sin embargo, pensÃ³ en todos los beneficios que podÃ­a obtener, serÃ­a reconocido en todo el mundo, ademÃ¡s de las grandes recompensas que recibirÃ­a por ganar honor tan importante, su familia estarÃ­a orgullosa, y nada mÃ¡s que eso lo harÃ­a feliz.  
  
Â¿Porque no intentarlo?...despuÃ©s de todo no estarÃ­a solo, tendrÃ­a el apoyo de su amigo, y el del rey tambiÃ©n.  
  
Su decisiÃ³n estaba tomada, participarÃ­a en el torneo, y harÃ­a su mejor esfuerzo.  
  
En ese mismo momento, las trompetas sonaron a lo lejos, el reino por fin habÃ­a despertado. Y era tiempo de que el tambiÃ©n lo hiciera.  
  
En poco tiempo, el ya se habÃ­a aseado, y vestido, saliÃ³ de su habitaciÃ³n, encontrÃ¡ndose con su amigo.  
  
-Ya te habÃ­as tardado.- recrimino el rubio  
  
-Lo siento...estaba pensando-  
  
-Â¿Y?, Â¿Que decidiste?-  
  
-Amigo, puedes contar conmigo-  
  
Yamatto sonriÃ³, estaba feliz, podrÃ­a compartir otra aventura con su mejor amigo, para asÃ­, poder relatarlas juntos en el futuro.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron al salÃ³n del trono, en donde seguramente estarÃ­a el rey.  
  
Pasaron inmediatamente, ya que su presencia habÃ­a sido requerida desde hacÃ­a unos minutos.  
  
-Â¿Y bien?- el rey fue directo al grano  
  
-Su majestad, esta a sido una decisiÃ³n realmente difÃ­cil...sin embargo, mi amigo y yo estamos completamente a su servicio.- Yamatto respondiÃ³, muy seguro de sus actos, y de que los dos habÃ­an tomado el camino correcto.  
  
Una sonrisa provino de los labios del rey, se levanto de su trono, y avanzo hacia ellos, recargando sus manos en el hombro de cada uno de los chicos.  
  
-Hijos mÃ­os, esta acciÃ³n es la mas noble de todas, ustedes, son dignos del reino de Argorlad.- Los mirÃ³ a los ojos, con gran respeto, pronunciando esas palabras tan conmovedoras. -Â¡La decisiÃ³n estÃ¡ tomada entonces!, Â¡Que preparen los caballos y las armaduras, las espadas y los escudos, partiremos a la caÃ­da del sol!-  
  
En ese momento, de la nada aparecieron varios sirvientes, todos ellos se arremolinaron al rededor de los chicos, comenzando a tomar medidas, y a hacer anotaciones.  
  
-Sus caballos estÃ¡n siendo preparados para el viaje, nos tomara menos de dos dÃ­as el poder llegar a nuestro destino.-  
  
-Por cierto su majestad, Â¿En que reino es el torneo?- preguntÃ³ Yagami intrigado.  
  
-Este torneo se realizara en Ephel DÃºath.-  
  
-Â¿Ephel DÃºath?, Â¿Porque en ese lugar?-  
  
- No lo se, pero ahÃ­ es adonde fuimos convocados.-  
  
Matt y tai se miraron mutuamente, hacÃ­a mucho tiempo que habÃ­an visitado esa regiÃ³n, era oscura y tenebrosa, una pequeÃ±a ciudad, muy pocas veces iluminada por la luz del sol. Ciudad de sombras, y de desventuras, sus alrededores estaban cubiertos por bestias salvajes, no normales, sino bestias que encarnaban a los mismos demonios.  
  
-HubiÃ©ramos preguntado en que lugar era antes de aceptar...-le dijo Taichi en voz baja, sin que los sirvientes dejaran de hacer su trabajo.  
  
-Ya no hay opciÃ³n, tenemos que ir...aunque esa ciudad me trae malos recuerdos...-  
  
-Si lo se, en esa ciudad fue en donde tu padre cayÃ³ en batalla Â¿cierto?.-  
  
-Si, fue en ese lugar...- le dijo a Taichi.- Y en ese mismo lugar fue en donde encontrÃ³ su desventura- pensÃ³ Matt, ese lugar era muy conocido para el y su familia, al igual que para la familia de Taichi, ya que ahÃ­ habÃ­an muerto los dos progenitores de los chicos. Yamatto suspirÃ³, recordando el nombre que muchos le daban a ese lugar.  
  
-Ephel DÃºath...las montaÃ±as de la sombra...-  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Hola!!!!! Â¿Que tal este capitulo?, digamos que es un momento de paz en el reino, pronto se iniciara el viaje a el reino, quien sabe a que nuevas aventuras y retos se tendrÃ¡n que enfrentar nuestros amigos, los combates empezaran a aparecer, y nuevos secreto serÃ¡n revelados. No se decepcionaran si gustan de la aventura.  
  
Gracias por seguir la historia!!! ^o^  
  
Tiffany Dincht. 


	4. El encuentro de la magia

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo IV: "El encuentro de la magia"  
  
  
  
Los preparativos para el viaje se estaban llevando acabo lo mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido posible, las herraduras y sillas de los caballos estaban siendo puestas en su lugar, las espadas estaban siendo forjadas, los arcos y flechas se estaban preparando, se sacaba brillo a las mejores armaduras, y se guardaban las provisiones que los viajeros fueran a necesitar.  
  
La compaÃ±Ã­a que el rey llevarÃ­a consigo disponÃ­a de varios soldados, y nobles, al igual que algunos de los mejores consejeros y hechiceros, la cuenta no ascendÃ­a a mÃ¡s de quince.  
  
Yamatto y Taichi disfrutaban de un delicioso tÃ© en uno de los jardines del palacio, platicando de sus futuros viajes, disfrutaban mucho de el poco tiempo de estancia que tenÃ­an, ya que en esa misma tarde, se abalanzarÃ­an sobre un futuro incierto, y sobre un lugar lleno de sombras.  
  
-Â¿Recuerdas como era ese paÃ­s?- preguntÃ³ Yagami- los Ãºnicos recuerdos que me quedan de ahÃ­ son sombras y oscuridad...-  
  
-Eso recuerdas porque es todo lo que hay...que yo recuerde, en todos los dÃ­as que estuve ahÃ­, jamÃ¡s saliÃ³ el sol, era todo frÃ­o y oscuro, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, y cuando pasaba, nunca podÃ­as ver el paisaje seco porque enseguida comenzaba de nuevo, las personas no distaban de ser iguales, sus caras siempre eran Ã¡speras, jamÃ¡s escuchabas una palabra de ayuda de su boca, o siquiera un ofrecimiento de algo al mÃ¡s necesitado, muy contadas eran las personas que eran hospitalarias, o que te ofrecÃ­an agua cuando estabas muriendo de sed, esa vez tuvimos suerte de encontrar a alguien que nos ofreciera su casa, de encontrar a alguien que se ofreciera a cuidarnos cuando estuvimos heridos...gracias a ellos estamos aquÃ­...-  
  
-Si, esa mujer fue tan buena con nosotros...-  
  
-Nunca la olvidare, fue la Ãºnica que nos ayudÃ³ esa vez...-  
  
-Miyako Inoue..-  
  
-Si, asÃ­ se llamaba, hay que buscarla, asÃ­ podremos agradecerle por sus atenciones.-  
  
Sonrieron, esa fue la Ãºnica cosa buena que les habÃ­a sucedido a lo largo de aquel penoso viaje, tomaron otro sorbo de tÃ©, iban a retomar su conversaciÃ³n cuando un mensajero los interrumpiÃ³ para darles un recado.  
  
Dos personas esperaban fuera del castillo, solicitando sus presencias. Un mensaje extraÃ±o, no conocÃ­an a nadie en el pueblo.  
  
Las puertas del jardÃ­n del castillo se abrieron, y los dos jÃ³venes salieron, dejando a los guardia tras ellos, en solo caso de extrema protecciÃ³n. Dos sombras se proyectaron en el piso frente a ellos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de los dos.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Hermano!!- una joven que estaba a penas entre los veinte aÃ±os, corriÃ³ hacia Taichi, abrazÃ¡ndolo de una forma entusiasta.  
  
-Kari..compÃ³rtate.-Tai se puso rojo hasta las orejas, los guardias lo veÃ­an desde atrÃ¡s con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Hikari Yagami, era una hermosa joven, de cabello y ojos iguales a los de su hermano mayor, era una persona con alto grado de moral, y con sentimientos muy nobles, adoraba a su hermano, y siempre se preocupaba por el, jamÃ¡s se quedaba tranquila cuando estaba en alguno de sus viajes, estando pendiente de las noticias que llegaban de otros reinos acerca de el. Cuando tenÃ­a el agrado de tenerlo en casa con ella de nuevo, daban largos paseos por el campo, Ã³ leÃ­an libros de fantasÃ­a. La nueva partida de su hermano, se habÃ­a difundido en poco tiempo por todo el reino, y ella, como siempre que el partÃ­a, estarÃ­a ahÃ­ para despedirlo, regresara vivo o no.  
  
-Hola hermano...- dijo un joven ojiazul y de cabellera rubia, que habÃ­a permanecido parado a un lado de Hikari.  
  
-Hola Takeru.- Era el hermano menor de Yamatto, de la misma edad de Hikari, era casi la replica exacta de el, solo que era un poco mÃ¡s pequeÃ±o y delgado, ademÃ¡s de otro corte de cabello. Takeru Ishida era el objeto de admiraciÃ³n de muchos, no solo por su atractivo fÃ­sico, tambiÃ©n porque era una persona que ayudaba a los demÃ¡s en lo que podÃ­a, actuando siempre en defensa de los mÃ¡s dÃ©biles, y ayudando a los necesitados. De vez en cuando entrenaba con su hermano, teniÃ©ndole gran respeto y cariÃ±o, el siempre habÃ­a sido su protector, y tambiÃ©n su compaÃ±ero de juegos, el le habÃ­a enseÃ±ado a leer y a escribir en sus primeros aÃ±os, pegÃ¡ndole el gusto de la lectura fantÃ¡stica y de las aventuras. SabÃ­a de la pronta partida de su hermano a un paÃ­s de desgracias, y sabÃ­a tambiÃ©n que necesitarÃ­a de todo el apoyo, y aunque no podÃ­a acompaÃ±arlo, sus buenos deseos y bendiciÃ³n irÃ­an con el.  
  
-Hermano- dijo la joven Yagami despuÃ©s de haberse separado de Taichi.- He sabido que has sido elegido para encabezar una misiÃ³n fuera del paÃ­s, Â¿eso es cierto?-  
  
-Si, es cierto- respondiÃ³ Tai.  
  
-Supongo que has aceptado..-  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Â¿Y, por cuanto tiempo estarÃ¡s fuera?-  
  
-No lo se Kari, supongo que un par de meses, pero no puedo precisarlo...-  
  
Tai se estaba empezando a desesperar, sabÃ­a que solo era cuestiÃ³n de tiempo para que su hermana comenzara a rogarle que no se fuera, siempre que hacÃ­a planes para un nuevo viaje, sucedÃ­a algo similar, aunque nunca podÃ­a hacerlo cambiar de opiniÃ³n.  
  
-Escucha Kari, ya tomÃ© una decisiÃ³n, y no creo que sea el momento justo para discutirlo...-  
  
-Lo se- interrumpiÃ³ la chica- no venÃ­a a eso, todas las veces que e intentado persuadirte han sido en vano, por ello no vengo a intentarlo de nuevo...solo quiero desearte la buena suerte...y a decirte que ahora mÃ¡s que nunca debes de intentar cumplir tu promesa...-  
  
-Â¿Mi promesa?-  
  
-Si, de entregarme para mi boda...-  
  
Hubo un silencio entre los presentes...Â¿boda?, Â¿de ella?, Â¿con quien?, y Â¿desde cuando?. Al ver la incertidumbre que se formaba en los dos caballeros, Takeru se acerco a Hikari, y rodeo sus hombros con el brazo, para asÃ­ brindarle apoyo..  
  
Yamatto mirÃ³ la mano izquierda de su hermano, un resplandor provino de ella...un anillo adornaba su dedo anular...los dos chicos estaban comprometidos..  
  
-Â¿P-pero desde cuando?- Taichi, tambiÃ©n habÃ­a notado el anillo en la mano de su hermana, y esto lo tenÃ­a desconcertado.  
  
-Desde hoy en la maÃ±ana...- dijo Takeru.  
  
Tai se quedo estupefacto, con la boca abierta, no sabÃ­a que decir, Â¡su hermanita iba a casarse!, Â¡Â¡su pequeÃ±a hermana!!. Estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando Yamatto se adelantÃ³ a el.  
  
-Â¡Los felicito!, es una buena noticia en estos dÃ­as, ya era hora de que se casaran, ademÃ¡s que mejor que con alguien que es como de la familia...Â¿No Tai?-  
  
-...eh...este...si...- aun no salÃ­a de su estado de shock.  
  
-Les deseo lo mejor.-  
  
-Espera Matt-dijo Takeru-aun no te has librado de la responsabilidad, debes regresar, para poder estar ahÃ­ en nuestra boda.-  
  
-Ja, no te preocupes Takeru, estarÃ© ahÃ­, aun me debes explicar muchas cosas.-  
  
-Hermano...-hablÃ³ Kari- Â¿Que piensas?-  
  
-Bueno...- Taichi levantÃ³ la cabeza y vio a su hermana, tenÃ­a una cara de preocupaciÃ³n. esperando la respuesta de su hermano.  
  
-Kari, no te preocupes, estarÃ© ahÃ­ como lo prometÃ­, estoy muy feliz porque por fin encontraste a una persona que te quiere y respeta...de mi, tienes los mejores deseos, y la bendiciÃ³n de nuestra familia.-  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¡Gracias!!!- Hikari, se lanzÃ³ de nuevo a los brazos de su hermano, siendo correspondida esta vez. Las lÃ¡grimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, no cabÃ­a en si de felicidad.  
  
Yamatto y Takeru los veÃ­an un poco a la distancia.  
  
-Es una gran chica, no la dejes ir...- recomendÃ³ Matt a su hermano menor.  
  
-Ya me has dicho eso antes, y de todos modos, no pensaba dejarla ir...ahora, debes de prometerme que vas a regresar, y que estarÃ¡s ahÃ­ conmigo en ese momento tan importante.-  
  
Matt solo asintiÃ³, no tenÃ­a que prometerlo, regresarÃ­a a como diera lugar, era un hombre de palabra.  
  
En ese momento, un sonido que todos conocÃ­an, inundÃ³ el ambiente, las trompetas de plata retumbaron, indicando que la tarde habÃ­a llegado, y con ella la hora de partir.  
  
Por el camino, se acercÃ³ una pequeÃ±a caravana, compuesta por hombres a caballo, y un hermoso carruaje entre ellos. AvanzÃ³ lentamente, hasta llegar a las puertas principales.  
  
El rey descendiÃ³ del carruaje, y se parÃ³ frente a los reciÃ©n llegados. Ellos se inclinaron.  
  
-Su majestad- empezÃ³ Yamatto- quisiera tener el gusto de presentarle a mi hermano, Takeru Ishida, y a su prometida Hikari Yagami.-  
  
-Los dos son bienvenidos a este lugar cuando gusten, la familia de mis dos mejores caballeros, serÃ¡ siempre bien recibida-  
  
-Gracias su majestad- contestaron los dos nombrados al unÃ­sono.  
  
-Yamatto, Taichi, es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje, es tarde, y tenemos que cruzar el bosque antes del anochecer-  
  
Ellos asintieron.  
  
-Takeru, Hikari, fue un placer el conocerlos, tienen mi bendiciÃ³n, y que los dos sean muy felices juntos.-  
  
El rey volviÃ³ a su carruaje, y se asomÃ³ desde la pequeÃ±a ventana, otra persona lo acompaÃ±aba. DespuÃ©s de despedirse cada uno de sus hermanos, y prometerles una vez mÃ¡s que regresarÃ­an, montaron en sus caballos, que ya habÃ­an sido dispuestos para los dos.  
  
AsÃ­ , la compaÃ±Ã­a del rey avanzÃ³ en el camino. Los dos jinetes miraron hacÃ­a atrÃ¡s, encontrando a sus dos hermanos, que los despedÃ­an con las manos en el aire, y con lagrimas en los ojos. Sus cuerpos se hacÃ­an cada vez mÃ¡s pequeÃ±os, al irse alejando de el castillo, hasta llegar a un punto en que ellos ya no se distinguieron, confundiÃ©ndose con las luces y paisajes del lindo atardecer.  
  
Su viaje por fin habÃ­a comenzado, y mientras sus pasos se alejaban cada vez mÃ¡s de Argorlad, mÃ¡s reflexionaban a cerca de su decisiÃ³n de dejar aquel paÃ­s. Sobre todo Yamatto, al conocer el destino al que se dirigÃ­a.  
  
-No te preocupes- una voz vino de un lado de el.  
  
Un hombre iba montado en un caballo dorado, era cubierto por una capucha negra que le cubrÃ­a el rostro.  
  
-Esta no era una decisiÃ³n, era tu destino Yamatto, tenÃ­as que regresar a ese paÃ­s tarde Ã³ temprano, no podÃ­as huir siempre de lo que ya estaba en tu vida desde el principio, lo que te queda ahora es hacerle frente...-su voz era profunda y melancÃ³lica, y sin embargo, se oÃ­a de un hombre joven, pero sabio.  
  
-Â¿Quien eres?- preguntÃ³ Yamatto muy intrigado, lo que decÃ­a aquel personaje era cierto.  
  
-Soy un hechicero, y al igual que tu un fiel servidor de mi reino...pero si quieres saberlo, mi nombre es Joe Kido.- el hombre se quitÃ³ la capucha de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro que usaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos contrastaban con su pelo, eran cubiertos por unas gafas delgadas, dÃ¡ndole un aspecto venerable y profundo.  
  
-Â¿Como sabes todo esto?-  
  
-Yo se tu secreto, y se lo que tu familia ocasiono a nuestro reino, tu padre fue ambicioso, y de tu fortaleza y empeÃ±o depende que no corras la misma suerte que el...-  
  
-Tu, Â¿Sabes lo que mi padre hizo?-  
  
Joe asintiÃ³, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
-Entonces Â¿porque no se los has dicho al rey?- Yamatto hablaba en voz baja, y sin mirar a su lado.  
  
-Yo soy solo un hechicero, no tengo el derecho de juzgar a nadie, sin importar lo que hallan hecho...soy fiel a mi reino y a mi rey, pero no por ello debo tener a sus enemigos, o debo ser amigo de quien el cree...-  
  
El sol se empezÃ³ a ocultar, y los sonidos de la noche se empezaron a filtrar en la espesura del bosque.  
  
Joe sacudiÃ³ las riendas de su caballo, apresurÃ¡ndolo a llegar junto al transporte del rey, antes de alejarse demasiado, volteÃ³ a ver al joven caballero, diciÃ©ndole unas palabras que lo hicieron reflexionar por largo tiempo.  
  
-Se lo que es correcto Yamatto...Â¿Lo sabes tu?-  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII!!!! Otro capitulo terminado!!!, por fin, salen del castillo y se dirigen a su destino,Â¿Que tal la apariciÃ³n de los otros personajes?, todavÃ­a faltan pero no se desesperen, todo a su tiempo, las batallas por fin comenzaran (ahora si lo prometo  
  
^_^U) y todo se pondrÃ¡ mas interesante. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic, y espero que se tomen otro momento para enviar un review, cualquier apoyo es bien recibido, dÃ­ganme como va quedando y si les gusto, me harÃ­an muy feliz ^O^...  
  
Espero poder continuar lo mÃ¡s pronto posible, Hasta entonces!!!  
  
(Ah, y si quieren saber a que se refiere el titulo, se refiere al encuentro con un hechicero magia = hechicero..je, que obvio Â¬_Â¬U)  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	5. El mensajero del bien

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo V: "El mensajero del Bien"  
  
  
  
La oscuridad del bosque era impresionante cuando caÃ­a la noche, sombras de criaturas distantes danzaban ante los viajeros, con los dÃ©biles rayos de luz que emitÃ­an sus linternas de aceite, sonidos extraÃ±os provenÃ­an de los lugares mÃ¡s alejados, el eco de los llantos de animales distantes llegaba a los oÃ­dos de la compaÃ±Ã­a, estremeciÃ©ndolos hasta los huesos. El cielo estaba despejado, ni el mÃ¡s leve destello de luna y estrellas dejaba ver su brillo, como salida de la nada una espesa bruma se arremolinaba a los pies de las bestias, provocando un miedo general entre los caballos, los Ã¡rboles habÃ­an perdido su majestuosidad que les otorgaba el brillante sol, las ramas desnudas parecÃ­an grandes garras, los cedros gigantes amenazaban con despertar de su sueÃ±o, para iniciar una cacerÃ­a nocturna, era un espectÃ¡culo tenebroso, los corazones de los mÃ¡s valientes se acongojaban, refugiÃ¡ndose bajo sus capuchas, intentando protegerse un poco de el espectro que los asechaba.  
  
El rey se asomaba periÃ³dicamente por la pequeÃ±a ventana que poseÃ­a el carruaje, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, escudriÃ±ando cada centÃ­metro del lugar, casi parecÃ­a que sus ojos podÃ­an traspasar la niebla, y podÃ­an internarse en lo mÃ¡s profundo del bosque.  
  
-Â¿Que buscas padre?- una dulce voz a su lado ocasiono que el rey retornara su vista hacÃ­a dentro del pequeÃ±o compartimiento.  
  
Su hija intentaba descifrar lo que su padre buscaba, pero sus esfuerzos a pesar de ser joven, habÃ­an sido inÃºtiles.  
  
-Nada, no busco nada- la voz del rey no sonaba muy convincente, sus ojos reflejaban un temor apenas perceptible hasta para el mÃ¡s astuto, y solo las personas que lo conocÃ­an desde hacÃ­a mucho, podÃ­an descifrar sus pensamientos. El miedo reflejado en aquellas tristes y profundas esmeraldas, era infundado, el fiero como el mejor de los espadachines, no temÃ­a a las bestias que podÃ­an aparecer en ese camino, habÃ­a matado a muchas de ellas de un solo golpe...entonces Â¿Que le causaba temor?  
  
Taichi Yagami se envolviÃ³ en su capucha, recargo la cabeza en su pecho y cerrÃ³ los ojos, dispuesto a utilizar el sentido mÃ¡s fino y desarrollado que tenÃ­a...su oÃ­do era capaz de escuchar sonidos a distancias considerables, podÃ­a decir a que animal o a que objeto pertenecÃ­a exactamente, y mÃ¡s Ã³ menos a que distancia se encontraba, habÃ­a entrenado mucho ese sentido, y mÃ¡s de una vez se habÃ­a visto recompensado con su propia vida el haberlo desarrollado... en su examen de su alrededor, pudo distinguir varios sonidos, reconocidos para el...de un lado, oyÃ³ las leves pisadas de un zorro, en posiciÃ³n de ataque para cazar a su presa, de otro lado distinguiÃ³ el siseo de una serpiente, arrastrÃ¡ndose de un lado a otro a su madriguera, mÃ¡s allÃ¡ estaba el revoloteo de un murciÃ©lago perdido, que pronto de uniÃ³ a sus compaÃ±eros, cerca de el escucho el ulular de una lechuza, escudriÃ±ando la noche con ojos atentos, tambiÃ©n distinguiÃ³ el aullido de un lobo en lo alto de una colina...ademÃ¡s de la suave brisa del viento entre los Ã¡rboles crujientes, era todo lo que se escuchaba a su alrededor...Â¿o no?  
  
Esta vez su atenciÃ³n se centrÃ³ en el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, contÃ³ el numero cuidadosamente, la cuenta ascendÃ­a a quince, que eran los que contenÃ­a la compaÃ±Ã­a del rey...sin embargo, analizÃ¡ndolo mÃ¡s a fondo, encontrÃ³ otro sonido que concordaba con los anteriores, atrÃ¡s de ellos, a no mÃ¡s de tres metros, un caballo con un jinete encapuchado, provisto de una espada los seguÃ­a cautelosamente y en silencio.  
  
A su lado, Yamatto Ishida iba hundido en sus propias meditaciones, solo la voz de su amigo lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Matt-susurro el castaÃ±o con cautela- alguien nos sigue...-  
  
Yamatto solo asintiÃ³, sin responder nada, sin hacer el mÃ¡s mÃ­nimo sonido. Tomo las riendas de su caballo suavemente, y despuÃ©s con un rÃ¡pido y brusco movimiento se dio la media vuelta, y galopÃ³ a gran velocidad en camino contrario a la compaÃ±Ã­a.  
  
El caballo relinchÃ³ estruendosamente, causando que todos los presentes, incluyendo al rey voltearan para presenciar lo sucedido. Solo alcanzaron a ver a Taichi, que habÃ­a virado junto con su caballo en direcciÃ³n a donde se habÃ­a ido Matt, estaba sumamente sorprendido, su amigo era una persona muy impulsiva Ã³ que sabÃ­a muy bien que hacer en esas circunstancias.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos estuvieron atentos a los sonidos provenientes de detrÃ¡s de esa cortina de bruma.  
  
Un choque metÃ¡lico se producio, y despuÃ©s el sonido de un cuerpo que caÃ­a pesadamente de un caballo, el jinete que habÃ­a quedado en pie, bajo de su corcel, acercÃ¡ndose cautelosamente a la figura que yacÃ­a tirada en el piso.  
  
Cubierto de un improvisto valor Taichi tambiÃ©n bajÃ³ de su caballo, desfondÃ³ su espada, y se acercÃ³ con arma en mano a el lugar en donde todo habÃ­a ocurrido, si su amigo habÃ­a sido herido, el agresor lo pagarÃ­a con su vida. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de su ser, al ver que el derribado no era su amigo. DistinguiÃ³ a pesar de la niebla, a un bulto negro que descansaba en el piso, cubierto de pies a cabeza por la larga capucha que traÃ­a puesta.  
  
-Â¡LevÃ¡ntate!- ordenÃ³ el joven rubio, con un toque de fastidio y arrogancia en su rostro, sin dejar de empuÃ±ar su espada en contra de su agresor.  
  
La figura se moviÃ³, y comenzÃ³ a levantarse pesadamente, parecÃ­a herido...nada mÃ¡s lejos de sus sospechas...con un veloz movimiento, el hombre empuÃ±o su espada, y lanzÃ³ un golpe hacÃ­a el arma de Yamatto, desviÃ¡ndola de su objetivo, su intenciÃ³n, jamÃ¡s fue el de herirlo.  
  
Ishida no tardÃ³ en reaccionar, levantÃ³ su espada de nuevo, e intento descargar un furioso golpe en contra de su adversario.  
  
Se detuvo de nuevo, el otro joven se habÃ­a arrodillado, sosteniendo su estomago fuertemente, cubriÃ³ su boca con la mano que le quedaba libre y empezÃ³ a toser secamente. Su mano se tiÃ±Ã³ de sangre, Yamatto lo habÃ­a herido.  
  
Taichi guardÃ³ su espada de nuevo, y se acercÃ³ al afectado, poniendo una mano en uno de sus hombros.  
  
-Estas herido Â¿verdad?- comentÃ³ el chico suavemente -lo mejor para ti es que no intentes nada, y no te harÃ¡n mÃ¡s daÃ±o.-  
  
El otro joven soltÃ³ su espada, colocÃ¡ndola cuidadosamente a un lado suyo, entonces, inocentemente levantÃ³ la cabeza ante su benefactor...unos hermosos ojos negros, reflejaron la luz de la linterna, se veÃ­an profundos y astutos.  
  
Yamatto se tranquilizo un poco, y enfundÃ³ su espada de nuevo, sin quitar la mirada frÃ­a de su rostro interrogÃ³ al acusado.  
  
-Â¿Quien eres?-  
  
El chico no respondiÃ³, se sentÃ­a humillado, debÃ­a haber tomado mÃ¡s precauciones, solo agacho la cabeza. Ishida ya no tenÃ­a mucha paciencia, la noche no le habÃ­a caÃ­do de maravilla, se acerco bruscamente a el muchacho, y lo tomo por el cuello de su capucha, haciendo que esta cayera hacia su espalda y dejando su cabellera pelirroja al descubierto.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Cual es tu nombre?!- le gritÃ³ Matt a la cara , casi perdiendo los estribos.  
  
-Koushiro...-dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja- Koushiro Izumi...-  
  
Al obtener una respuesta Yamatto lo soltÃ³, limitÃ¡ndose solo a verlo.  
  
-Â¿Porque nos seguÃ­as?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Â¿Para quien trabajas?-  
  
Si Izumi respondÃ­a a estas preguntas estarÃ­a traicionando a su pueblo.  
  
-Eso no te importa...-  
  
-Mira Izumi, no me agarraste de muy buen humor, no creas que me encanta pasear por un maldito bosque a casi media noche, y con un montÃ³n de bestias sedientas de sangre a mi alrededor, asÃ­ que ahora te conviene mÃ¡s que no andes con juegos, en este momento no estÃ¡s en posiciÃ³n de ponerte de berrinchudo, mi espada estÃ¡ preparada, y no dudarÃ­a ni un momento en atravesarte la garganta con ella.- sacÃ³ su espada de nuevo, y puso el filo en contra del cuello de Koushiro. -Habla-  
  
-No lo harÃ©...puedes matarme si quieres, preferirÃ­a eso a manchar mi honor...-  
  
-Tu ya no tienes honor, maldito espÃ­a..-  
  
-No soy un espÃ­a...-  
  
Mientras Yamatto decÃ­a su interrogatorio, Tai se habÃ­a puesto a revisar las pertenencias de Koushiro, su caballo era un grandioso ejemplar, que era solo encontrado en las tierras del sur, su silla apenas estaba desgastada de los costados, habÃ­a sido recientemente cambiada, traÃ­a consigo abundante comida y varias cantimploras con agua, un arco estaba en la parte trasera de la cabalgadura, y un carcaj estaba cerca de el, las flechas que estaban ahÃ­, no eran comunes, esas solo se hacÃ­an en una regiÃ³n del mundo, Taichi lo sabÃ­a por su extraÃ±o color y acabado, y tambiÃ©n sabia de que paÃ­s provenÃ­an.  
  
DespuÃ©s examinÃ³ la espada que aun estaba en el piso, y mirÃ³ la empuÃ±adura, un poco mÃ¡s abajo, unos caracteres en una lengua distinta, habÃ­an sido gravados cuidadosamente. Taichi tambiÃ©n podÃ­a reconocer esa escritura, lo que reafirmÃ³ sus sospechas.  
  
Izumi no decÃ­a nada todavÃ­a, y parecÃ­a que no lo iba a hacer, ni siquiera con la agresividad de Yamatto, tenÃ­an que utilizar otros mÃ©todos, y el joven Yagami sabÃ­a como, despuÃ©s de todo, no era tan cabeza hueca como muchos pensaban..  
  
-Ya Matt, dÃ©jalo en paz...- comento Tai, mientras se acercaba a los dos, con una cara sonriente.  
  
-Â¿Que?- dijo el nombrado, asombrado ante la amable actitud de su amigo, con un espÃ­a.  
  
Sin importarle los murmullos que se empezaron a suscitar entre los presentes, Taichi se acerco, y se arrodillo ante el pelirrojo  
  
-No le hagas caso a este tipo- dijo refiriÃ©ndose a Yamatto- estÃ¡ cansado por el viaje, y a veces eso se convierte en histeria, no se debe de hacer enojar a tipos como el, podrÃ­an llegar a ser muy peligrosos-  
  
-Â¿Que?- gruÃ±Ã³ Matt, Tai lo tenÃ­a cada vez mÃ¡s confundido.  
  
Izumi se riÃ³ por lo bajo.  
  
-Â¿No quieres decir nada?, entonces yo puedo decirlo por ti.-  
  
Todos se sorprendieron Â¿que podÃ­a saber Taichi acerca de un espÃ­a?.  
  
-Tu vienes de Ephel DÃºath- comenzÃ³ Tai- eres el mensajero de mÃ¡s confianza del rey, tu misiÃ³n es el asegurarte que lleguemos a tiempo, y sin contratiempos, eres una persona muy inteligente y astuta, y sin embargo de sentimientos puros y corazÃ³n noble, ademÃ¡s tienes el poder de predecir ciertos acontecimientos que aun no han sucedido, Â¿me equivoco?-  
  
Koushiro Izumi se quedÃ³ boquiabierto, todas las caracterÃ­sticas que el joven habÃ­a dicho, eran totalmente ciertas.  
  
-Â¿C-como sabes todo eso? Â¿Quien eres?-  
  
-Je, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami. Y lo que digo, lo deduje yo mismo...veras, conozco varias regiones del mundo, y por tanto las armas que ahÃ­ se fabrican, este tipo de flechas con estas escrituras, y este tipo de acabado en la punta, solo se pueden encontrar en Ephel DÃºath, el tipo de ropa que usas se fabrica con tela de AndurÃ­n esencial en la vestimenta de este sitio, tu misiÃ³n se ve reflejada en tu espada, no has intentado hacernos daÃ±o, y ya lo hubieras hecho si fueras enemigo, inteligente porque a pesar de tu corta edad, eres un sabio consejero, y astuto porque has sabido contestar las preguntas de Yamatto con otras preguntas, eres noble a tu paÃ­s, al no revelarnos nada, y tus sentimientos puros los demostraste al no atacar a Matt, cuando el lo hizo sin pensar...-  
  
-Oye, no lo haces nada mal- comentÃ³ Izumi asombrado, segÃºn el ese era uno de sus fuertes.  
  
-Â¿Todo lo que Tai dijo es cierto?- preguntÃ³ Yamatto al pelirrojo, con los Ã¡nimos un poco mÃ¡s relajados.  
  
-Si, es cierto, el rey de Ephel DÃºath me enviÃ³, a ver que sus pasos fueran seguros, debÃ­ ser mÃ¡s cuidadoso...-  
  
-Eso ya no tiene importancia- el rey habÃ­a bajado de su carruaje, a recibir al chico en cuanto supo de quien se trataba.  
  
-Su majestad- Izumi se inclino, sus modales eran de admirarse.  
  
-Se te agradece el que hayas arriesgado tu vida, debes disculpar a mis caballeros, pero es menester el estar prevenidos cuando se pasa por bosques tan peligrosos como estos..ahora, ven, mi hija podrÃ¡ ayudarte con la herida que se te a provocado, viajaras conmigo en mi carruaje.-  
  
-Se lo agradecerÃ© de por vida su majestad.-  
  
La princesa se habÃ­a asomado por una de las ventanas contemplando muy satisfecha al joven que acababa de ingresar a su compaÃ±Ã­a.  
  
Izumi tambiÃ©n la observÃ³, quedo maravillado, habÃ­a oÃ­do hablar de la gran belleza de las mujeres de Argorlad, y sobre todo de la majestuosidad de la de la princesa, pero los rumores eran poco creÃ­bles para el, en ese momento se arrepintiÃ³ mil veces el haber dudado de los viajeros que alguna vez la habÃ­an visto.  
  
Cuando al fin Izumi subiÃ³ al carro, la compaÃ±Ã­a siguiÃ³ con su viaje, su caballo fue guiado por Yamatto que no estaba nada contento con el.  
  
-Si claro- se dijo Matt a si mismo en voz alta- uno que intenta protegerlos a todos, y el beneficiado es otro, deberÃ­a ser yo el que estuviera allÃ¡ adentro disfrutando de la prin...eh, de la compaÃ±Ã­a del rey , y en cambio estoy aquÃ­ afuera con frÃ­o, hambre y sueÃ±o, y para colmo guiando al estÃºpido burro del ...-  
  
-Es caballo Matt- corrigiÃ³ Tai.  
  
-Lo que sea, el caso es que no deberÃ­a estar aquÃ­, sino allÃ¡..-seÃ±alo hacia el carruaje.  
  
-Ya deja de quejarte, te lo buscaste por atacarlo, el no te hizo nada...-  
  
-Si claro...oye, por cierto, faltÃ³ un ultimo punto por aclarar Â¿Como supiste que el podÃ­a ver el futuro?-  
  
-...Eso, fue solo un presentimiento-  
  
-Como quieras...-  
  
Yamatto avanzÃ³ hasta alcanzar el carruaje del rey, y cabalgÃ³ a su costado, sin que se notara mucho el porque estaba ahÃ­, husmeo por una de las ventanas...en uno de los asientos se acomodo el rey, que miraba con una tierna cara la escena que tenÃ­a en frente.  
  
La princesa limpiaba con sumo cuidado la sangre que el pelirrojo tenÃ­a en la mejilla, con su propio paÃ±uelo...Izumi disfrutaba mucho de las buenas atenciones que le otorgaban, y sobre todo de 'quien' se las otorgaba.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa no tenÃ­a muchos amigos, su padre le impedÃ­a salir de las paredes que la aprisionaban, y solo podÃ­a hacerlo contando con compaÃ±Ã­a, muy pocos se atrevÃ­an a acercarse a ella, la mayorÃ­a personas de la realeza, y grandes pensadores y artistas, los pocos jÃ³venes que habÃ­an tenido la fortuna de conocerla mÃ¡s que como una princesa, habÃ­an comprobado, que era una persona con una pureza impresionante, de ideas firmes, y aunque era un poco berrinchuda, el solo hecho de su presencia era reconfortante. Muchos habÃ­an ido a pedir su mano, y todos habÃ­an salido con toda esperanza desvanecida, quien lograra conquistar su corazÃ³n, serÃ­a sin duda el hombre mÃ¡s admirado del reino.  
  
Matt sintiÃ³ como la sangre hirviÃ³ en sus venas...ese mensajero apenas habÃ­a llegado, y ya habÃ­a acaparado toda la atenciÃ³n.  
  
Sin embargo no podÃ­a oponerse a la voluntad del rey, ni a los sentimientos de su hija, no podÃ­a obligar a nadie, a obedecer sus mandatos o a cumplir sus caprichos de niÃ±o berrinchudo.  
  
De todas formas, habÃ­a muchas mujeres en el mundo, podÃ­a conseguir a la que el quisiera con solo sonreÃ­r y acomodar su cabello, asÃ­ que no tenia que estar sufriendo por solo una chica, cuando podÃ­a tener a las que quisiera.  
  
-De todos modos es una princesa...SerÃ¡ mejor que vaya pensando en alguien mÃ¡s accesible...-se dijo a si mismo, convencido de que ella nunca estarÃ­a a su lado, resignado, pero sin perder esa pequeÃ±a molestia pelirroja, aminorÃ³ su paso, y quedÃ³ de nuevo al final de la compaÃ±Ã­a, al lado de otro joven que miraba el camino con pereza.  
  
Aun quedaba un enorme tramo por recorrer ,seguro no libre de criaturas y caminos peligrosos, desenfundarÃ­an la espada un par de veces, y no se irÃ­an limpios de la batalla, todo eso, y de todos modos su destino, oscuro y lleno de sombras no los hacÃ­a muy felices...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esto va para largo, lo siento... n_n U, sin embargo, les aseguro que no se van a decepcionar.  
  
Por fin nuevos personajes!! TodavÃ­a falta Sora, Davis, Yolei, etc, que tendrÃ¡n una importante participaciÃ³n en la aventura, y que ayudaran de varias maneras a todos los personajes. Ojala, y tengan la oportunidad de dejarme su opiniÃ³n.  
  
No se pierdan los prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos!!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	6. La expresión de un deseo

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo VI: "La expresiÃ³n de un deseo"  
  
  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol asomaron por el horizonte, la bruma que una vez estuvo entre sus pies comenzaba a disiparse, cuando la maÃ±ana empezaba a clarear. Los primeros cantos de los pajaros se escucharon entre las ramas de los arboles, el rocio de la maÃ±ana, escurria por las ahora calidas hojas de los majestuosos cedros que se alzaban ante sus ojos somnolientos.  
  
Toda la sombra y oscuridad que los asechaba la noche pasada habÃ­a desaparecido junto con los primeros rayos matutinos, el bosque antes tetrico y lugubre, se habÃ­a convertido en un majestuoso conjunto de las maravillas de la naturaleza. A la luz del dÃ­a, todo parecia sacado de un cuento de adas.  
  
-Ahhhh- Taichi habÃ­a bostezado fuertemente, no era su costumbre pasar toda una noche sin dormir, hiba encorvado sobre su caballo casi podÃ­a sentir arena en sus ojos. Varias veces habÃ­a sucumbido al sueÃ±o, pero luego volvia a despertar, tratando de ponerse alerta de nuevo. Los otros guardias parecian de piedra, su semblante no habia cambiado desde la noche anterior, siempre vigilantes, atentos a su alrededor.  
  
Yamatto tampoco habia bajado la guardÃ­a, toda la noche se habia dedicado a cuidar el carruaje del rey, si el mensajero intentaba algo, solo bastaba el para detenerlo, la larga noche apenas se notaba en sus ojos. Aunque el tampoco estaba acostumbrado a no dormir por tanto tiempo.  
  
El rey despertÃ³, observo como la cabeza de su hija reposaba suavemente en el hombro de aquel joven que habÃ­a llegado la noche pasada: Koushiro Izumi, mensajero del reino de Ephel DÃºath, no era mal muchacho, por ello no le molestaba el que estuviera en el mismo transporte que el.  
  
Izumi se restregÃ³ los ojos, cuando la luz de la maÃ±ana lo distrajo de su sueÃ±o, apenas se habia acordado de donde estaba, y lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior. MirÃ³ a su alrededor, sin que el quisiera, se encontrÃ³ con la mirada severa del rey.  
  
-B-Buenos dias su majestad..Â¿Como durmiÃ³?- Koushiro habÃ­a pronunciado estas palabras nerviosamente, no comprendia el porque el rey lo miraba de esa manera. Se puso realmente nervioso, Â¿y si habia dicho algo indebido mientras dormia?, esa era la unica razÃ³n...Â¿o no?. Cuando por fin sintio cierto movimiento a su lado, girÃ³ su cabeza en esa direcciÃ³n. Mimi estaba recargada en su hombro, aun dormia placidamente.  
  
-Eh...esto yo..eh...-situaciones como esas hacian que el chico adquiriera el vivo color de su cabello.  
  
Divertido, el rey sonrio, jamas habia pensado nada malo, aveces se divertia viendo las reacciones de los jovenes.  
  
-No te preocupes Koushiro Izumi, tu conducta fue apropiada durante toda la noche...-  
  
Un suspiro escapÃ³ de su ser, que susto le habia metido. Volteo de nuevo a su lado, y miro a la princesa, se veia tan linda, tan tierna, tan inocente cuando dormia, estaba nervioso, solo de estar a su lado, le producia cierta sensacion en el estomago, jamas se habia sentido de esa manera con alguien...algo dentro de el le decia que se estaba enamorando.  
  
Mimi despertÃ³ al sentir movimiento a su lado, y una conversaciÃ³n entre las dos personas que la acompaÃ±aban, abriÃ³ los ojos y vio como su padre se reia de algo, Â¿que era tan gracioso?. Ella se acomdo de nuevo en donde estaba, tratando de volverse a dormir, cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba. LevantÃ³ su cabeza de el hombro de Izumi, algo apenada. Un leve rubor asomo por sus mejillas, sin embrago lo habia hecho sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
Izumi se dio cuenta de que su compaÃ±era habia despertado -Buenos dias princesa.- dijo, sin que su cara dejara de estar roja.  
  
-Buenos dias Izzy, buenos dias papa..- ella misma le habia puesto ese sobrenombre al pelirojo, ya que se oia mÃ¡s lindo, y el otro era a su parecer demasiado largo.  
  
-Hay si Izzy...bah- Matt habia oido la conversaciÃ³n desde afuera, le hartaba ese chico, solo en un dÃ­a se habia ganado todas las atenciones...aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el jamas habia intentado acercarse a la princesa...nunca le habia hablado, asi, Â¿como queria que le hiciera caso?, tenia que tomar la iniciativa, y lo hiba a hacer, pero en el momento preciso... su humor habia mejorado notablemente.  
  
-Fue una noche muy larga Â¿no Tai?...Â¿Tai?- Espero su respuesta pero solo logrÃ³ escuchar la pesada respiraciÃ³n de su amigo...se habia quedado dormido...  
  
-Tai, despierta...-sacudiÃ³ a su compaÃ±ero fuertemente, pero no logrÃ³ despertarlo.  
  
-Je, je, no espera, me haces cosquillas...-dijo Taichi entre sueÃ±os, mientras se acomodaba de una mejor manera en el caballo.  
  
-Esta bien has lo que quieras, pero si te regaÃ±a el rey, no me vayas a hechar la culpa luego...-  
  
-Lo siento su majestad, no volvera a pasar...- Taichi estaba parado frente a la comunidad, todo rojo de verguenza, el rey le habÃ­a descubierto dormido, y le recriminaba su conducta, frente a todos los demas.  
  
Matt lo veia divertido, se reia por lo bajo, Tai siempre se metia en problemas, aunque el hubiera tratado de advertirlo numerosas veces, no le sorprendia por ello, que el rey hubiera soltado una carcajada al ver la actitud del joven apenado.  
  
-Ya vez Taichi...te dije que te meterias en problemas...-  
  
-Lo siento, pero tenÃ­a mucho sueÃ±o...-su tipica sonrisa inocente lo acompaÃ±o en ese momento, en serio sabia como relajar los animos.  
  
Por fin habian salido del bosque, en el momento en que sus sombras habian desaparecido por completo, se vieron ante una regiÃ³n plana, tapizada de verdes campos, la hierba cubria gran parte del suelo, y las flores acababan de iluminar la escena con su magico resplandor, no existia un camino del todo determinado, por ello tuvieron que atravesar ese pequeÃ±o llano.  
  
La compaÃ±ia se detuvo a descansar, en el lugar mÃ¡s acogedor que podÃ­an haber encontrado, estaban frente a un claro de grandes proporciones, el agua resplandecia con el sol y los reflejos de los hombres que pasaban por el para lavarse, eran vistos desde un espejo. Sus musculos cansados se relajaban al sentir el agua fresca corriendo entre sus pies, se sentaban a la orilla, y aspiraban profundamente el delicioso aroma de los campos en plena primavera. Taichi se dejÃ³ caer sobre la hierba, que lo acogio suavemente, proporcionandole un cobijo que no habia podido encontrar la noche anterior, tapÃ³ su cara con una de sus manos y se dejo llevar por el ambiente.  
  
Yamatto habia recorrido el lugar, asegurandose de la seguridad que este podrÃ­a proporcionarles, estaban al descubierto en esa amplia extensiÃ³n de tierra, una sola flecha bien dirigida podrÃ­a causar una desgracia inesperada.  
  
Se arrodillo contra el piso y puso sus manos y su oido sobre la tierra, contuvo la respiracion unos minutos, hasta quedar completamente seguro de que no habia ningun ser humano que no fuera de la compaÃ±ia, a por lo menos cinco kilometros de distancia. En ese momento no corrian peligro, podrÃ­a estar tranquilo un rato.  
  
Cansado por el viaje que habia enfrentado, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentÃ³ bajo uno de los arboles mas grandes que pudo encontrar y recargo su espalda y su cabeza en el. Miro al cielo, encontrando imagenes deformes en cada una de las nubes que veÃ­a, dejo volar su imaginaciÃ³n un rato, tratando de encontrarles sentido a cada una de ellas...Al poco tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, cayÃ³ en sueÃ±o intranquilo.  
  
Se vio a si mismo, parado frente a un gran presipicio, a su alrededor solo se alcanzaba a distinguir una espesa neblina, y al fondo del abismo, solo se distinguia oscuridad, no sabÃ­a para donde caminar, no sabia si mÃ¡s alla de esa niebla, habia un camino que se podÃ­a recorrer, el cielo estaba surcado por un manto negro, sin estrellas ni luna que adornaran el filmamento, niguna luz se habia encendido esa noche para guiarlo en su camino...Nunca se habia encontrado ante un lugar como aquel, en el que se sintiera atrapado, desesperado, sin ninguna esperanza de poder encontrar la salida, de poder regresar con vida...en ese momento, un rayo estruendoso ilumino el cielo, el brillo de la luz blanca segÃ³ por un momento a Yamatto...era una luz, una luz en la oscuridad, pero no se sentia del todo feliz con ella, no todo lo que reluce es oro, el tenÃ­a el presentimiento de que esa visiÃ³n no le auguraba nada bueno. Ya desesperado, se dejÃ³ caer al suelo, tomo su cabeza con las manos y la sacudio fuertemente, querÃ­a desaparecer de ese lugar...otro trueno se escucho, despuÃ©s el caer de algo metalico que se estrellaba contra el piso ,esta vez mÃ¡s cerca de el, no se atrevio a levantar la cabeza, asustado por lo que pudiera encontrar.  
  
Todo fue silencio despuÃ©s, no hubo mÃ¡s truenos, la niebla comenzÃ³ a desaparecer, y la oscuridad fue disminuyendo... Fue hasta entonces que Yamatto se atrevio a levantar la mirada...frente a el, clavada en el piso, como si siempre hubiera estado ahÃ­, se encontraba, inmovil y majestuosa una gran espada, diferente a todas las demÃ¡s que habia conocido, esta, era negra en su totalidad, y su mango era adornado por criaturas feroces y desafiadoras. Matt se levantÃ³, guiado por un impulso repentino, tuvo mucha curiosidad de tocar esa espada y de poder cargarla en su mano...Dos puntos rojos se iluminaron en el mango, aumentando su intensidad, mientras el joven Ishida se acercaba a la empuÃ±adura...la mano le temblaba, un sudor frio recorria su frente, pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, deseos oscuros se veian reflejados en su rostro...por un momento, la avaricia lo domino del todo, pensÃ³ en todo lo que podÃ­a tener si poseia aquel objeto, ese que le darÃ­a poder infinito, vida eterna... La tenÃ­a tan cerca de si mismo, tan dispuesta a aceptar sus ordenes, no podÃ­a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa... Su mano rozo la empuÃ±adura, estaba a punto de tomarla, cuando de la nada, una mano blanca y delicada salio de la oscuridad, tomo a Yamatto por uno de sus hombros, y lo jalo hacia atras suavemente...  
  
Matt despertÃ³ de golpe, su frente estaba cubierta por una espesa capa de sudor, sus brazos y piernas aun temblaban presas de la gran presiÃ³n que habia sufrido en aquel lugar, un gesto de desesperaciÃ³n estaba dibujado en su rostro...  
  
-Â¿E-Estas bien?- la voz de una chica lo habia vuelto completamente a la realidad, delante de el, con una mirada de preocupaciÃ³n en sus ojos, se encontraba Mimi. Matt se sorprendio mucho al encontrarla ahÃ­, habia sido ella quien lo habia sacado de su sueÃ±o.  
  
Para su sorpresa, aun sostenia la mano de la princesa entre la suya, la habia tomado presipitadamente cuando la sintiÃ³ en uno de sus hombros, aun la retenia, con solo ese apoyo, lograria olvidar completamente aquel sueÃ±o macabro.  
  
-L-Lo siento..- por fin soltÃ³ su mano, y agacho la cabeza.  
  
-Â¿Estas bien?- repitio la chica al ver el estado de el caballero.  
  
-Si...estoy bien...-  
  
-Â¿Estabas teniendo un mal sueÃ±o?-  
  
-Si, eso creo...-  
  
-Â¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude?-  
  
-No, ya estoy bien.- sacando fuerzas de su propio orgullo, se levantÃ³, y se mantuvo en pie con el apoyo de el gran arbol, estuvo recargado un buen rato, hasta que la impresiÃ³n paso del todo.  
  
-Agradesco su ayuda su alteza...- se inclino ante ella.  
  
-No hace falta, mi deseo solo era ayudar.- La princesa cubria su mano izquierda, tratando de ocultar algo. Matt alcanzÃ³ a ver unas marcas rojas en ella. El la habia lastimado al tomarla tan bruscamente, al despertar de su sueÃ±o.  
  
-Princesa su mano...-  
  
-No importa, no es nada grave...-  
  
-Yo..-  
  
-No te preocupes, entiendo lo que sientes, tu sufrimiento no es infundado...-  
  
-Â¿Que?-  
  
-Descansa mientras halla oportunidad, partiremos pronto, que esta vez tu sueÃ±o sea agradable...-  
  
Ella se retirÃ³ a paso lento, regresando hasta donde estaba su padre y el mensajero, se sentÃ³ con ellos, pero permanecio en silencio, manteniendo una mirada triste en direcciÃ³n al camino de Matt.  
  
Yamatto estaba muy confundido, Â¿Ella sabia por lo que el estaba pasando?, Â¿PodrÃ­a tener un lejano sentimiento del sufrimiento que el experimentaba?, Â¿A que se referia con que su sufrimiento tenia una causa?, Â¿La conoceria?,Â¿Conoceria sus sueÃ±os?, Â¿Sus temores y sus deseos?...todas esas preguntas se habia formulado el rubio, ella no era una persona normal, hacia mucho la habia oido entonar una canciÃ³n en un idioma desconocido para el, aun podÃ­a recordar las palabras exactas que habia pronunciado... esas podÃ­an tener una relaciÃ³n con lo que el estaba pasando...encontraria el significado de esas frases, en ellas, tal vez se mostraba el motivo de su sufrimiento.  
  
Mientras realizaba sus meditaciones, el sueÃ±o llego de nuevo a el, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo lentamente, y en poco tiempo volvio a caer dormido, esta vez sus sueÃ±os tomaron un camino mÃ¡s feliz, en los tiempos en que se encontraba con sus padres y su hermano, un momento que lleno, aunque sea por unos instantes, su corazon de felicidad y esperanza, que seguramente le harÃ­an falta al enfrentar los dÃ­as oscuros que aun le faltaban por recorrer...  
  
Continuara...  
  
IMPORTANTE: Hola!! Primero que nada quisiera hacer una pequeÃ±a correciÃ³n en el segundo capÃ­tulo de este fic, casi al final de el, escribi una canciÃ³n con palabras algo extraÃ±as, pues me equivoque, no estan bien ordenadas, y su traduccion no tiene sentido, por eso lo he puesto de nuevo, ya corregido, y con nuevo significado. Si tienen tiempo, revisenlo porfa. Y si no de todos modos, aqui estÃ¡n (sin traduccion claro n_n)  
  
O mÃ´r henion i dhÃ»:  
  
Ely siriar, Ãªl silÃ¡  
  
Ai! AnÃ­ron UndÃ³miel  
  
Tiro! ÃŠl eria e mÃ´r  
  
I lÃ®r en Ã©l luitha Â´uren  
  
Ai! AnÃ­ron...  
  
Je, y eso es todo..  
  
Nota autora: Espero que les halla gustado esta parte, estoy poniendo mucho empeÃ±o en esta historia, espero no desepcionarlos. (Por cierto, en el proximo capitulo hara su aparicion otra de las chicas principales.) Tiene un papel fundamental en esto. Espero no tardar mucho!!  
  
Adios!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	7. Un pais atrapado en la oscuridad

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo VII: "Un paÃ­s atrapado en la oscuridad"  
  
  
  
Aun era temprano cuando la sombra empezo a cubrir los ahora debiles rayos del sol, el paisaje se estaba volviendo desolado y tenebroso de nuevo, los arboles ahora estaban completamente desnudos, y el suelo, estaba lodoso, acausa de las constantes lluvias de todos lod dias, todo ello era seÃ±al evidente de que se estaban acercando a Ephel DÃºath, como lo habian dicho antes, esta regiÃ³n casi nunca era iluminada por la luz, siempre habÃ­a estado oculta entre las tinieblas. Nadie sabÃ­a la razÃ³n de destino tan cruel, ya que los alrededores siempre habÃ­an gozado de los campos y de los paisajes mÃ¡s esplendidos. Era de mencionar tambien que ese paÃ­s serÃ­a la sede de un evento muy importante, el torneo que desidiria al mejor espadachin de entre todos los reinos.  
  
El rey y su compaÃ±ia por fin habÃ­an tomado el camino, para asi librarse de enemigos inesperados,y para no sufrir mÃ¡s retrazos, esa misma noche los esperaban con un gran banquete, para ellos y todos los otros participantes, serÃ­a sin duda alguna una cena generosa, con buenas habitaciones para descansar, y un delicioso baÃ±o esperandolos. A pesar del aspecto que el reino irradiaba, todos se sintieron felices al estar tan cerca de lugar con tantas comodidades.  
  
El camino se hacÃ­a cada vez mÃ¡s corto, por fin algunos guardias de el reino al que llegaban empezaban a aparecer a lo largo del camino, dando indicaciones a los recien llegados. En pocos minutos se fueron encontrando a varias compaÃ±ias que se les unian, todas ellas venidas de diferentes regiones. Un desfile de personas de los mÃ¡s altos linajes se sucitaba ante sus ojos, carruajes ricamente adornados guardaban por algunos momentos a reyes, reinas, principes y princesas de paises lejanos y remotos. Todos ellos eran escoltados por caballeros, montados en grandes caballos esplendidos, con armaduras que cubrian sus fuertes torsos, y espadas desafiadoras, cada una diferente a la otra.  
  
Avanzaron hasta que a lo lejos por fin pudieron distinguir parte de la ciudad, frente a ellos, fuerte y majestuosa, se alzaba una gran torre, negra en su totalidad, pero adornada con pequeÃ±os puntos de luces, a todo su alrededor.  
  
Taichi se habia quedado estupefacto, mirando aquel reino, imagino por algunos momentos, que en otros tiempos, esa ciudad podrÃ­a haber sido esplendorosa, los rayos de luz entrando por los altos ventanales de la hermosa torre blanca, los campos de alrededor, cubiertos de flores y arboles coloridos...le gustaria estar ahi el dÃ­a en que las sombras se disiparan por completo...  
  
Dos puertas gigantescas se alzaban a la entrada de ese sitio, todo ese lugar estaba rodeado por altos muros de altas proporciones.  
  
La entrada estaba abierta, y dispuesta para recibir a todos los invitados.  
  
La compaÃ±ia de Argorlad fue una de las ultimas en entrar, pero no sin menos honores, todo el camino hacia el castillo estaba adornado por faroles de colores, sostenidos por guardias de frias miradas. De una que otra casa, se asomaba una curiosa cabeza para ver a los recien llegados, en otras, las ventanas se mantenian cerradas, sin la mas minima muestra de interes.  
  
Al llegar a los pies de la torre, todos se detuvieron, las compaÃ±ias tenian que esperar afuera por unos momentos, mientras los demas, que habian llegado un poco antes pasaban al interior.  
  
Mientras tanto, todos descendieron de los caballos, haciendo una formaciÃ³n para escoltar al rey dentro.  
  
-Con el debido permiso su majestad, debo regresar con mi rey, me pidio me reportara con el en cuanto llegaramos- Izzy se inclino ante ellos -Princesa espero poder pasar otros momentos con usted si me lo permite-  
  
Ella solo asintio y le sonrio al pelirojo. El devolvio la sonrisa, se acerco a la puerta y despues de hablarle a los guardias de la entrada, se interno con paso rÃ¡pido en el castillo.  
  
Los demas se quedaron afuera, esperando.  
  
-Yamatto, Taichi, ustedes iran conmigo, son mis representantes, y por ello tienen gran importancia dentro de mi compaÃ±ia.-el rey habÃ­a dado sus ordenes, los dos chicos solo obedecieron. Mimi caminaba sola, por ello, Ishida le ofrecio uno de sus brazos, que ella acepto gustosa.  
  
Al fin tuvieron oportunidad de entrar, una amplia alfombra roja estaba a su disposiciÃ³n, al igual que personas que les daban una cÃ¡lida bienvenida, haciendo su llegada aun mÃ¡s acogedora. Al llegar a una habitaciÃ³n determinada, los grupos se dividian, los soldados debÃ­an tomar un camino diferente al del rey y sus acompaÃ±antes. Para su regocijo, Taichi y Yamatto eran parte de esa compaÃ±ia especial, al igual que la princesa y el hechicero.  
  
Ellos fueron recibidos justamente en el lugar en donde seria el gran banquete. Era una habitaciÃ³n sumamente espaciosa, seguro solo para eventos especiales. Pegado a la pared, en medio de la gran estructura, se alzaba un pequeÃ±o estrado, presedido de tres escalones de color marfil, y adornado a sus lados por dos amplias columnas. En medio de el, designada seguramente para el rey de ese paÃ­s, se encontraba una amplia mesa, con varias sillas extendidas a su alrededor, pero sin dar la espalda al publico. En la pared detras de ella, una manta se fijaba en la pared, con el escudo de ese paÃ­s, un extraÃ±o simbolo en caracteres antiguos era el que ahÃ­ se dibujaba.  
  
Fueron guiados a una de las mesas que estaban frente a la del rey, esta ya habia sido previamente designada. Fueron los ultimos en tomar asiento.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en su lugar, y fueron atendidos con bebidas exquisitas, se oyeron por fin las trompetas en una de las entradas, la opuesta a por donde ellos habian ingresado. Todos los presentes se levantaron cuando las puertas se abrieron, saliendo de la penumbra, comenzo a desfilar la compaÃ±ia del reino de Ephel DÃºath.  
  
Encabezando el grupo, se distinguio a un anciano con rostro de estatua, con una orgullosa osamenta con piel de marfil y una larga nariz aguileÃ±a bajo unos ojos frios y profundos, mÃ¡s que un rey, parecia un sabio hechicero de las mÃ¡s viejas legiones, a su lado una dama hiba tomada de uno de sus brazos, sus rasgos eran aun tan finos como en su juventud, sus movimientos se veian caracterizados por su asombrosa delicadeza, su cabellera plateada hiba recogida en un sencillo adorno por encima de su cabeza, los dos irradiaban un aspecto venerable, una corona en sus cabezas terminaban el fino cuadro de una manera artistica.  
  
Detras de ellos, venÃ­a una joven pareja esbozando una jovial sonrisa a todos los invitados, el, era un joven alto y gallardo, de cara hermosa y noble, cabello castaÃ±o y ojos color esmeralda, de mirada orgullosa y atrevida, estaba vestido con un traje de acabado especial de la realeza, una capa que llegaba a sus tobillos realzaban su galanteria.  
  
De su brazo, venÃ­a una joven que dejo estupefactos a todos los presentes por su gran belleza y delicadeza. Una persona que con un solo movimiento podÃ­a dejar a un joven bajo el control de su encanto, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y brillo, contrastando perfectamente con su resplandeciente cabellera pelirroja, que caia delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Un hermoso vestido adornaba su exquisita figura, resaltando sin problema su belleza natural. Una tiara era el toque perfecto en su peinado, otorgandole ademÃ¡s el toque que le faltaba de majestad.  
  
Yamatto y Taichi quedaron boquiabiertos ante su presencia.  
  
-Â¿Quien es ella?- preguntÃ³ el joven Yagami con sumo interes.  
  
-Ella es la princesa de Ephel DÃºath.-respondiÃ³ Joe Kido, el hechicero del reino.  
  
-Â¡Eso ya lo se!, Â¿Cual es su nombre?-  
  
-Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi.-  
  
-Â¿Y ese de al lado?-  
  
-No seas igualado- recrimino Yamatto  
  
-Es el principe de este reino, y su hermano, se llama Shinishi Takenouchi...-  
  
-A bueno, entonces no hay ningun problema...- Yagami puso una gran sonrisa, sin quitar su visiÃ³n de la recien llegada, Yamatto lo imitÃ³ sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Al final de la fila, se encontraba Izzy, encontro a la princesa rapidamente entre toda la multitud y le lanzÃ³ una linda sonrisa, a su lado hiba otro chico de cabello castaÃ±o. Matt lo miro fijamente, se asombro demasiado gracias al parecido que este joven tenÃ­a con su amigo Taichi, el mismo cabello, casi los mismos ojos, esa sonrisa tan caracteristica, era su replica perfecta.  
  
Cuando salio del encanto que la princesa le habia producido, y miro a los demÃ¡s acompaÃ±antes, Tai tambien se sorprendiÃ³, casi vio a su clon frente a el.  
  
-Â¿Q-Quien es el que va al lado de Izzy?- pregunto a Kido, sin quitar esa mueca de asombro.  
  
-Su nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, y por lo que veo serÃ¡ uno de sus oponentes en el torneo.-  
  
-Â¿Entonces quien serÃ¡ el otro?-  
  
-Shinishi Takenouchi...-confirmo el joven rubio -Esto se pondrÃ¡ interesante.-  
  
Los recien llegados por fin alcanzaron sus lugares, tomando asiento. Todos los presentes los imitaron. El unico que permanecio de pie fue el rey Takenouchi, dispuesto a dar el discurso de bienvenida.  
  
-Â¡Bienvenidos sean todos a el reino de Ephel DÃºath! - comenzÃ³- ExtraÃ±os de tierras lejanas y viejos amigos, es un placer para nosotros el poder tener el honor de recibir a tantas personas de tan altos linajes, de prestigiados nombres y de valerosas leyendas  
  
Este es un evento de gran importancia, el primero y el unico en su especie, este torneo decidira, y comprobara ante los ojos del mundo, al caballero mÃ¡s valiente, fuerte y astuto que a pisado la tierra hasta estos momentos, el no solo demostrara su fuerza ante los presentes, tambiÃ©n tendrÃ¡ el privilegio de reclamar su recompensa, y de perdurar para siempre en las memorias de cada uno de nosotros...-Hizo una pequeÃ±a pausa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.-Estimable audiencia, esta noche estamos aqui reunidos no solo para celebrar su llegada, tambiÃ©n estamos aqui para discutir asuntos de gran importancia que incumben con este grandioso evento. Esta es la primera vez que se realiza un torneo de esta indole, por lo tanto tiene reglas que muy pocos conocen, o que nunca han escuchado, por ello, es lo primero que debemos discutir.-  
  
Un sirviente subio hasta el estrado, y en bandeja de plata le llevÃ³ un escrito al rey. Este quito sus ataduras doradas, y lo desenrrollo, revelando un manuscrito de no mÃ¡s de dos pÃ¡ginas de extenciÃ³n. Se dispuso a leer.  
  
-Numero uno: Cada reino tiene derecho a presentar a dos representantes, y a un sustituto si uno de ellos por razones extremas no puede llegar a pelear  
  
Numero dos: Todo combate sera realizado a los ojos de los reyes de cada caballero, en caso de que no pueda asistir, se debera enviar a un representante previamente anunciado.  
  
Numero tres: El combate se vera realizado bajo circunstancias realistas, y sin ningun tipo de armaduras Ã³ extenciones que sirvan de protecciÃ³n, o que otorguen alguna ventaja a quien la lleve, en caso contrario, seran descalificados.  
  
Numero cuatro: En caso de ser vencido en combate, su suerte quedara en manos de el ganador, por tanto, el destino que les sea otorgado debera ser aceptado sin vacilaciÃ³n.  
  
Numero cinco: La unica forma de retirarse del torneo es dandose por vencido en batalla, o perdiendo la vida en alguna de ellas.  
  
Numero seis: El vencedor podra obtener lo que sea que su corazon desee y que se le pueda otorgar.-  
  
Cuando el rey considero suficiente se detuvo, y volvio a enrollar el escrito, colocandolo de nuevo en la bandeja que se le disponia.  
  
-A mi parecer esos son los puntos mÃ¡s importantes que valen la pena ser expuestos en esta reunion, sin embargo, se daran de nuevo a la persona que lo desee, individualmente...como verÃ¡n no es facil ganar este torneo, su destino depende principalmente de el corazon y los buenos sentimientos de sus oponentes, no garantizamos el que puedan salir con vida de este lugar, ni tampoco podemos decir los beneficios que cada uno tendrÃ¡ por ganar este torneo, por ello, la persona que no quiera ingresar a este evento puede retirarse en este momento, pero despues ya no existe marcha atras...-todos los presentes guardaron silencio, a decir verdad algunos corazones se acobardaron en esos momentos, pero no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna, por miedo a la humillacion y burlas que recibirian por parte de los demÃ¡s participantes, la habitacion se tenso por algunos momentos, a causa de la indeciciÃ³n.  
  
-Entonces, han elegido, ustedes seran los caballeros que participaran en tan esperado torneo.Â¡Les deseo de todo corazÃ³n la mayor de las suertes a cada uno de ustedes, valientes guerreros!-  
  
El rey por fin termino su discurso, despuÃ©s del cual organizo un brindis general, todos levantaron sus copas, y las chocaron mutuamente, deseando suerte a todos los caballeros de la sala.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dando paso por fin a la cena que tanto habian esperado los viajeros. La espera habia sido bien recompensada, un banquete digno de dioses habia sido dispuesta a su antojo. Los platillos se sirvieron ante el regocijo general, y la cena de bienvenida por fin dio comienzo.  
  
La princesa Tachikawa miraba a su alrededor con sumo interes, pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de ver a tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar, personas de diferntes razas estaban expuestas, dignas de una profunda inspecciÃ³n. A sus costados pudo distinguir a varios reyes de diferentes paises que alguna vez habÃ­an visitado el suyo, algunos del reino vecino Asgard, otros de el reino de Utgard que venÃ­a de el otro lado de las montaÃ±as del sur, tambien de Midgar el paÃ­s que estaba al norte del bosque encantado...en realidad no conocia muchos de ellos, solo los que alguna vez habian hido a su castillo.  
  
Sin embargo alcanzÃ³ a distinguir a algunas personas que le eran conocidas, en la mesa de al lado, de el reino de Asgard, estaba Michael, era talvez el mejor amigo de Mimi, ya que sus padres se reunian constantemente y por lo tanto los dos pasaban gran parte de ese tiempo juntos. El por fin la distinguio, y la saludo con un gesto con la mano, al parecer quedaron de verse despuÃ©s en otro lugar. Ella estaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su mejor amigo, nada le garantizaba que lo volveria a ver...y el era a veces el unico que sabÃ­a comprenderla.  
  
Yamatto se percatÃ³ de ello, los celos lo consumian, le lanzaba frias miradas a el joven rubio que estaba frente a el, a solo una mesa de distancia. Un duelo de miradas se sucito entre ellos, sus ojos azules cual mar se encontraban constantemente para desafiar la resistencia de el contrario.  
  
-Â¿Lo conoces?- la princesa llamo su atenciÃ³n al ver lo que sucedia entre los dos rubios.  
  
-eh..Â¿Que?, a no, no lo conosco...-  
  
-Su nombre es Michael, es un buen amigo mio.-  
  
-Si ya lo note.-  
  
-Â¿Te sucede algo?- la fria actitud del chico hacia ella la tenÃ­a un poco confundida  
  
-Ah, no, lo siento, solo estaba un poco distraido, disculpe mi descortesia princesa.- se dio cuenta que la actitud que tomaba, no era la apropiada, y menos hacia alguien que era en cierto sentido superior, ademÃ¡s no era su culpa el que se hubiera enamorado de ella...  
  
-Tu nombre en Yamatto Â¿cierto?-  
  
-A sus ordenes su majestad.-  
  
-Â¿A mis ordenes?, bueno...primero que nada, mi nombre es Mimi, y quisiera que me llamaras asÃ­, princesa se oye muy cortes  
  
Â¿no crees?-  
  
-P-pero...-  
  
-Nada de peros, es una orden...-  
  
-Esta bien, pero entonces para ti no soy Yamatto, soy Matt...-  
  
Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, una amistad habÃ­a nacido esa noche.  
  
Mientras tanto en un rincon oscuro de la gran habitaciÃ³n concurrida, se alcanzÃ³ a distinguir una sombra encapuchada, que revisaba a las personas muy cuidadosamente, especialmente a los caballeros que habÃ­an bajado la guardia por esos momentos.  
  
-Oye Matt mira...- Mimi habÃ­a dejado su cena de lado para ver a su alrededor, y se habÃ­a encontrado con los ojos de aquel extraÃ±o personaje, que miraba en su direcciÃ³n.  
  
Yamatto vio en la direcciÃ³n que la chica apuntaba con la mirada, se encontrÃ³ con un extraÃ±o personaje, que al verse observado, desaparecio rapidamente entre las sombras.  
  
-Â¿Lo viste?- inquirio ella, al ver la mirada interrogante de Matt  
  
-Si...-  
  
-Â¿Que hacia ahi?-  
  
-La pregunta principal es Â¿Quien era?...-  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
Primero que nada Â¿Alguien me podrÃ­a decir el nombre completo de Michael y Wallace?, Â¿Lo han dicho alguna vez?...es importante...creo.  
  
Bueno, creo que este capitulo no me quedo muy bien Â¿Que opinan?...trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero...Â¡_Â¡ bueno, la proxima lo hare mejor, Â¿Un adelanto?...no, todavia no tengo ideas, mejor esperen y traten de responder unas sencillas preguntas.  
  
Â¿Quien es el personaje misterioso que a estado acechando a nuestros amigos?, Â¿Tiene algo que ver con el reino de Ephel DÃºath?,  
  
Â¿Que tan buenos resultaran los nuevos oponentes?, Â¿Un combate entre Daisuke y Tai?, aun no lo se...buenas preguntas, je.  
  
Ojala sigan leyendo la historia.  
  
Hasta la proxima!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht. 


	8. El comienzo

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo VIII: "El Comienzo"  
  
  
  
Las habitaciones del palacio eran enormes, con todas las comodidades que se podÃ­an desear. Una gran cama se encontraba en medio de ella, desde lo alto era cubierta por lindas cortinas de seda, que caÃ­an en una suave cascada de colores sobre los edredones de algodÃ³n. Vasijas y jofainas habÃ­an sido puestas en una mesa cerca de la gran tina de baÃ±o, decoradas todas ellas con reflejos de oro mate, haciendo una perfecta contrastaciÃ³n con todo su alrededor, talvez lo mÃ¡s acogedor de cada habitaciÃ³n, era la gran chimenea que se alzaba frente a la cama, siempre con llamas en su interior, proveyendo calor durante toda la noche, y durante gran parte del dÃ­a. Tres ventanas altas y estrechas miraban al norte, hacia las grandes llanuras de entre ese reino y el de Midgar. Unas cuantas luces de la pequeÃ±a ciudad aun se veÃ­an encendidas cuando el banquete termino, a altas horas de la madrugada.  
  
Yamatto y Taichi se habÃ­an retirado a los aposentos que les habÃ­an sido preparados, poco antes de que todos se hubieran marchado, entro cada uno a su habitaciÃ³n, disponiÃ©ndose a tomar un baÃ±o, para despuÃ©s dormir tranquilamente toda la noche, y si podÃ­an tambiÃ©n gran parte de la maÃ±ana.  
  
Esa misma noche habÃ­an sido presentados como caballeros de Argorlad ante el rey de Ephel DÃºath, que los habÃ­a recibido con gran cortesÃ­a y con especial magnificencia, y aunque en algÃºn tiempo tuvieron varias guerras entre ellos, se habÃ­an olvidado definitivamente de los rencores que existÃ­an, comenzando la historia de nuevo.  
  
Para distinguirlos de los demÃ¡s, se les colocÃ³ en el brazo izquierdo, un listÃ³n azul, que siempre deberÃ­an portar, para ser reconocidos, con ellos ademÃ¡s de estar en los sorteos y peleas, podÃ­an pasear libremente por el castillo y el reino.  
  
AdemÃ¡s y para su deleite habÃ­an conocido a la princesa Sora Takenouchi, era una persona sencilla y modesta, tenÃ­a muy firmes sus ideales, y no se dejaba engaÃ±ar por el exterior de las personas con tanta facilidad, sabÃ­a juzgar muy bien a quien conocÃ­a, definiendo su actitud con tan solo una mirada. AdemÃ¡s era muy amable y divertida, pero siempre conservando su majestad.  
  
No tuvieron mucho tiempo de platicar, ya que tenÃ­a que despedir a los demÃ¡s invitados, quedaron de verse en otra ocasiÃ³n, y conociendo a Taichi, esa ocasiÃ³n llegarÃ­a no solo por una casualidad.  
  
DespuÃ©s de un merecido baÃ±o, Yamatto se tumbÃ³ en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la chimenea, perdiendo su vista entre las llamas que revoloteaban entre la leÃ±a, sus pensamientos se transportaron al pasado, pudo ver de nuevo a su padre, cuando el era aun un niÃ±o, el momento en que partiÃ³ a la guerra como un gran general dirigiendo a todo el ejercito real, como el y su madre esperaban con ansia a cada mensajero que llegaba, con la esperanza de que llevara alguna noticia de su padre...  
  
Que lo recordara, las noticias siempre habÃ­an sido buenas, siempre diciendo y aclamando el avance del ejercito ante los enemigos, ahora que lo pensaba, contra el mismo Ephel DÃºath...en el reino que se encontraba era en el mismo en el que su padre habÃ­a muerto, y sin embargo no guardaba rencor contra ninguno de ellos, ya que no habÃ­a sido su culpa, su padre habÃ­a escogido su propia muerte al caer bajo la influencia de una mente avara y ambiciosa...todos creÃ­an que el habÃ­a sido un hÃ©roe, sin saber que la verdad era que Ã©l mismo estaba causando la destrucciÃ³n. El verdadero hÃ©roe habÃ­a sido otro, el padre de su mejor amigo, habÃ­a dado su vida por su padre, y el no se lo merecÃ­a, a cambio de tal acto de valentÃ­a, se le habÃ­a clasificado como un traidor a su paÃ­s, nada mÃ¡s lejos de la verdad. Hasta el propio Taichi se habÃ­a visto avergonzado por su propio padre...algÃºn dÃ­a le dirÃ­a la verdad a su amigo, y asÃ­ no se volverÃ­a a sentir en deshonra por su apellido.  
  
Taichi no podÃ­a dormir esa noche, a pesar de el delicioso baÃ±o de agua caliente que habÃ­a tomado, asÃ­ que saliÃ³ a dar un paseo por el castillo a altas horas de la noche. Le encantÃ³ ese lugar, el corazÃ³n le dijo, sin dudarlo que ese reino le era mÃ¡s acogedor que el propio Argorlad. Todas las armaduras brillaban al toque de los rayos de la luna, las estatuas tenÃ­an bustos de marfil perfectos dibujando en su material a grandes reyes de rostros frÃ­os y arrogantes.  
  
Algo le producio escalofrÃ­o, al pasar por una de las habitaciones, por curiosidad, se asomo a ella. En vez de asustarse se alegro.  
  
La princesa Sora estaba en ese lugar, asomada por una de las ventanas, sosteniendo un candelabro en una mano, y moviÃ©ndolo de un lado a otro.  
  
Intrigado por lo que la chica hacia, se atreviÃ³ a entrar, luego toco la puerta.  
  
Sora volteo sorprendida al oÃ­r los golpes secos en la madera, y se dio la media vuelta rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
-L-Lo siento, es que...-dijo Tai, tratando se excusarse con ella.  
  
Sora, suspiro aliviada, talvez no era la persona que ella pensaba. -No, no te preocupes, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.- le sonriÃ³.  
  
Tai se quedo paralizado, esa sonrisa era la mas linda de todas segÃºn su punto de vista.  
  
-Â¿Te pasa algo?- se acerco a el, para verlo mejor a la luz de la vela.  
  
-Eh..no, nada...yo solo...eh, debo irme, buenas noches princesa..- para ocultar su sonrojo, saliÃ³ corriendo de la habitaciÃ³n sin dar oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
Ella sonriÃ³, y con vela en mano, se retiro ella tambiÃ©n a su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
  
  
Se dieron los primeros rayos de sol, a la maÃ±ana siguiente, en el castillo comenzÃ³ a haber movimiento desde antes que amaneciera, los sirvientes iban y venÃ­an por los pasillos con bandejas, vasijas llenas de agua, y muchos otros objetos que necesitarÃ­an los huÃ©spedes al despertar, afuera, ya se escuchaba tambiÃ©n el murmullo de la gente, que preparaba ,entusiasmada, los lugares en donde se enfrentarÃ­an los espadachines. El coliseo, como ellos lo llamaban, llegaba a cubrir la cuarta parte del castillo, blanco en su totalidad, con grandes columnas a la entrada, los asientos estaban dispuestos en forma sucesiva, cada hilera mÃ¡s arriba que la anterior, gradas para ser mÃ¡s exactos. En un palco a lo alto, se encontraban los sitios de honor, desde donde se podÃ­a disfrutar de una vista maravillosa, destinada solo a invitados especiales o al mismo rey. El campo de batalla era un paraje desolado, un montÃ³n de tierra era lo Ãºnico que se les podÃ­a ofrecer a los combatientes.  
  
El choque de espadas era lo Ãºnico que podÃ­a distinguirse en su totalidad, entre aquel bullicioso mundo de personas apuradas. En uno de los campos de entrenamiento, solos a causa de la hora temprana, peleaban ferozmente dos hombres, sus espadas producÃ­an un sonido metÃ¡lico, que retumbaba en las paredes haciendo eco, los gritos de batalla que emitÃ­an se confundÃ­an con los de la gente de afuera, sin llamar mucho la atenciÃ³n.  
  
Yamatto Ishida habÃ­a propuesto un combate de entrenamiento, que despuÃ©s se habÃ­a convertido en una batalla feroz. Taichi no peleaba nada mal, sorprendiendo a su oponente, siempre mostraba una nueva tÃ©cnica en cada batalla.  
  
Los dos chicos se enfrentaban frente a frente, sin ningÃºn cuidado, aunque solo fuera un entrenamiento. Yamatto tenÃ­a la fuerza, pero Taichi tenia la velocidad, asÃ­ que no estaban en tanta desventaja el uno del otro.  
  
Matt lanzÃ³ un golpe casi certero al costado de Taichi, que casi dio en su objetivo, a no ser por los rÃ¡pidos reflejos que el poseÃ­a, respondiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente de frente, su golpe fue detenido, produciÃ©ndose en ese momento otro choque de poder, sus manos temblaban ante la presiÃ³n que el otro ejercÃ­a sobre la espada, sin embargo ninguno se rendirÃ­a asÃ­ de fÃ¡cil, sus ojos tambiÃ©n se encontraron comenzando otro duelo entre ellos.  
  
-RÃ­ndete Taichi- yamatto tenÃ­a una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer no estaba usando todos sus recursos.  
  
-Parece que no me conoces- con mucho esfuerzo, logro arrojar la espada de Matt hacia atrÃ¡s, sin que esta cayera de sus manos.  
  
El rubio se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, sosteniendo firmemente su arma, lanzÃ³ un grito, seguido de un golpe a un costado de la espada de Tai.  
  
Un silencio se provoco entre los dos, una de las espadas estaba tirada a los pies de los chicos, y la otra aun estaba en manos de su poseedor, amenazando con la punta de su arma y sin titubeos a su ahora vencido contrincante.  
  
-PodrÃ­a matarte...- Matt ganÃ³ el duelo, por ello tenia derecho sobre su adversario.  
  
-No lo harÃ­as..- Tai solo sonriÃ³, no le importaba mucho perder, siempre era asÃ­ cuando se enfrentaba a su amigo.  
  
-Â¿Como estas tan seguro?-  
  
-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se que eres muy orgulloso, y sin embargo...estoy seguro de que antepondrÃ­as tu amistad antes que tu honor.-  
  
El solo sonriÃ³, su amigo lo conocÃ­a mejor que nadie, talvez tuviera razÃ³n. Iba a decirle algo cuando noto que alguien loa habÃ­a estado viendo. Un muchacho de cabello castaÃ±o, estaba sentado en una de las bancas, aun observaba a los dos chicos que hablaban. Ellos se le quedaron viendo esperando una explicaciÃ³n.  
  
El chico solo sonriÃ³, y los saludo con una de sus manos de una manera algo tonta.  
  
-AhÃ­ esta tu clon Tai..- se burlo Matt.  
  
-Bah, cÃ¡llate, el no se parece a mi...yo soy mÃ¡s guapo.- arreglo su cabello algo despeinado, y levanto su espada del piso, enfundÃ¡ndola de nuevo.  
  
-Ja..vamos a ver que quiere...-  
  
El tambiÃ©n guardo su espada, se quito los guantes, y limpio el sudor de su frente. DespuÃ©s se acerco al chico al lado de Tai.  
  
-Â¡Vaya que bien pelean!- exclamÃ³, cuando los tuvo cerca de el. -Este torneo se va a poner emocionante.-  
  
-Tu tambiÃ©n vas a participar Â¿cierto?- preguntÃ³ Matt.  
  
-Si, soy representante de Ephel DÃºath.-  
  
-Somos de Argorlad.-  
  
-Â¿Argorlad? Gran paÃ­s...- ese chico era una persona delgada, y un poco mÃ¡s bajito que ellos dos, en realidad no parecÃ­a hecho para la batalla, su aspecto decÃ­a que no pasaba de los dieciocho, y sin embargo, a sus veinte aÃ±os de vida, ya habÃ­a pasado por mÃ¡s peligros que muchos caballeros de la extirpe de un noble. Era muy parecido a Taichi, tenÃ­a el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, casi el mismo carÃ¡cter, era una sorpresa el encontrarse a alguien con tanta familiaridad. Por lo que les habÃ­an dicho, a pesar de su corta edad, era un guerrero digno de admiraciÃ³n, al parecer era de los de mÃ¡s alto rango en ese reino, por ello habÃ­a ganado ademÃ¡s de la autorizaciÃ³n del rey para entrar al torneo, el honor de poder ascender al puesto de capitÃ¡n de el ejercito real cuando terminaran los combates.  
  
-Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya...pero pueden llamarme Davis..- el joven se habÃ­a levantado, y habÃ­a extendido su mano hacia los extranjeros.  
  
-Mucho gusto Davis...soy Taichi Yagami, Tai para los amigos...- el fue el primero en estrechar su mano, Matt no se veÃ­a muy complacido con el.  
  
-Soy Yamatto Ishida...- dijo en un tono frÃ­o y estrecho su mano de no muy buena gana, solo por mera cortesÃ­a.  
  
-Muy pronto comenzaran los sorteos en donde decidirÃ¡n nuestras posiciones, Â¿Que les parece si los guiÃ³?-  
  
-Seria muy cortes de tu parte...es un sitio muy grande, apenas encontramos este lugar.-  
  
-Y les dirÃ© que este no es exactamente un lugar para entrenar, tienen suerte de que solo yo los haya visto. Hagan el favor de seguirme, los sorteos comenzaran pronto, y no queremos perder nuestro turno..-  
  
Davis se hecho a andar, los otros dos chicos se demoraron unos momentos, para despuÃ©s caminar detrÃ¡s de el.  
  
-No es mal chico..- comento Taichi en voz baja, solo a oÃ­dos de su amigo.  
  
-No te hagas amigo de quien no debes, eso podrÃ­a afectarte luego...-  
  
-Nah...estarÃ© bien, la amistad es algo aparte cuando se esta en combate..-  
  
Yamatto medito esas ultimas palabras, si lo comparaba con lo que habÃ­a dicho antes, se daba cuenta de que el mismo se contradecÃ­a "Seguro antepondrÃ­as tu amistad antes de tu honor" eso habÃ­a dicho primero, y despuÃ©s "la amistad es algo aparte cuando se esta en combate", Â¿Que idea decÃ­a la verdad?, o Â¿Se debÃ­a aplicar en diferentes casos?, habÃ­a quedado algo confundido, si tuviera que pelear contra un amigo Â¿Que harÃ­a?, su amistad podÃ­a valer mÃ¡s que cualquier otra cosa, pero Â¿La amistad se pierde cuando en el campo de batalla tu contrincante es tu propio amigo?, su idea era que debÃ­a dejar de lado los sentimientos a la hora del combate, o no se estarÃ­a dando su mejor esfuerzo, siempre lo habÃ­a hecho de esa manera, pero nunca se habÃ­a puesto a pensar el "Â¿que pasarÃ­a si?"...  
  
Caminaron por varios pasillos del castillo, hasta que salieron completamente de el, para despuÃ©s dirigirse a una especie de coliseo, un gran estadio que en esos momentos estaba en silencio.  
  
Al entrar por una de las puertas principales, se dieron cuenta que llegaban un poco tarde, todos los participantes estaban ya reunidos al lado de sus reyes, esperando solamente a la hora indicada.  
  
Mimi por fin los distinguiÃ³ cuando entraron, y camino hacia ellos rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
-Â¿Donde se habÃ­an metido?- pregunto la chico con cierto tono de disgusto en su voz.  
  
-L-Los sentimos...nos distraemos un poco...- contesto el rubio, algo apenado.  
  
-Mi padre los a estado buscando...-  
  
-Â¿Esta molesto?- Taichi se veÃ­a algo asustado ante esa idea.  
  
-Estaba...cuando por fin los vio su animo mejorÃ³. Pero yo en su lugar pedirÃ­a disculpas y pondrÃ­a mÃ¡s atenciÃ³n la prÃ³xima vez.-  
  
-Si, hay que ir...Oye- dijo Taichi volviÃ©ndose hacia Davis que aun se encontraba en ese lugar- Gracias por traernos hasta aquÃ­, nos sacaste de un gran lÃ­o.-  
  
-No hay problema, si necesitan ayuda de nuevo no duden en pedÃ­rmela, nos vemos luego- el chico se despidiÃ³ de sus nuevos amigos, y se encamino hacia donde estaban los suyos.  
  
Taichi por su parte, se hecho a caminar hacia su rey, resuelto a pedir disculpas por llegar tarde.  
  
-Oye- le dijo Mimi a Matt en voz baja- Â¿Quien era ese chico?-  
  
-Ah, alguien que nos ayudo a llegar hasta aquÃ­, es de los caballeros de Ephel DÃºath, y su nombre es Davis.Â¿Porque lo preguntas?-  
  
-Parece hermano de Tai...- Yamatto soltÃ³ una carcajada, Mimi lo siguiÃ³ con una risa discreta, todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo con una mirada extraÃ±a. Los dos se callaron de repente cuando la voz del rey se escucho a lo largo del coliseo.  
  
Se unieron a los de su reino, y esperaron a las indicaciones del rey, los sorteos para decidir a la persona con quien pelearÃ­an, estaba apunto de comenzar...  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Otro capitulo, por fin vamos a lo bueno, me esforzare mas en el prÃ³ximo, espero que les este gustando.  
  
Hasta la prÃ³xima!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	9. Una conversación en el festival

The Sword of Darkness  
  
Capitulo IX: "Una conversaciÃ³n en el festival"  
  
  
  
El sorteo se estaba llevando acabo a pedir de boca, sin ninguna interrupciÃ³n, y en el mÃ¡s completo orden y calma que se podÃ­a pedir. En total habÃ­an asistido doce de los quince reinos que habÃ­an sido invitados, por lo tanto entre todos los participantes, se sumaban veinticuatro, de los cuales, ellos solo conocÃ­an a dos o tres.  
  
Para Yamatto eso le traÃ­a ventaja, el no conocer a nadie era mejor, asÃ­ no involucrarÃ­a sus propios sentimientos en la batalla, eso no se debÃ­a hacer.  
  
Los dos chicos de Argorlad habÃ­an subido al pequeÃ±o estrado color marfil cuando el rey los llamÃ³, metieron una de sus manos en una pequeÃ±a urna con ya pocos papeles y su suerte les eligiÃ³ su destino.  
  
Matt saco un papel, quedo en el primer bloque, se enfrentarÃ­a con un chico del reino de AstraÃ­d, lejano de su paÃ­s, y que habÃ­a visitado una sola vez, si recordaba claramente, era del lugar de donde se transportaban los metales preciosos mÃ¡s costosos, sus minas eran abundantes en varios materiales no solo para realizar joyas, sino para hacer armas de filo inigualable, y objetos de protecciÃ³n de la mayor calidad. Por ello era una regiÃ³n rica, en sentido econÃ³mico, sin embargo su poblaciÃ³n era de gente pequeÃ±a, que pocas veces rebasaba el metro y medio de estatura, tenÃ­an brazos fuertes adaptados al trabajo de la metalurgia y generalmente eran de ojos claros, debido a la cantidad de minerales que afectaban un poco el sistema humano. Este chico era ejemplar perfecto Â¿su nombre?, creyÃ³ oÃ­r algo sobre Iori Hida.  
  
Taichi subiÃ³ poco despuÃ©s, introduciÃ³ su mano a la urna, y saco otro papelito, quedo en el bloque dos, era ya de los Ãºltimos, no conociÃ³ el nombre, era un chico de un reino que afortunadamente estaba cercano al mar, Angmar al parecer. En ese lugar las costas baÃ±aban la tierra dorada, los barcos de vela relucÃ­an ante el resplandor del sol, y las gaviotas revoloteaban en las torres del gran castillo, desplegando sus alas con gracia y elegancia.  
  
Bajo del estrado, y enfrento con la mirada a su contrincante. Un chico rubio con ojos cafÃ©s, de un nombre algo extraÃ±o: Wallace.  
  
Davis, quedo en el segundo bloque, y Michael en el primero al igual que Shinishi.  
  
Tai se reuniÃ³ con su amigo bajo el estrado, y observaron detenidamente a cada uno de los participantes. En su mayorÃ­a, parecÃ­an personas comunes, talvez con un amplio potencial en la batalla, pero nada fuera de lo comÃºn. Excepto algunos de lo que estaban mÃ¡s retirados.  
  
Davis, Michael y Shinishi entre ellos, pero ademÃ¡s otros cuantos. El llamado Iori Hida no se veÃ­a tan dÃ©bil, Wallace era tambiÃ©n digno de respeto, un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules con destello de violeta, que estaba parado en una esquina, tenÃ­a un toque siniestro, y seguramente mucha fuerza a la hora de usar la espada, un chico de cabello castaÃ±o y ojos verdes que se recargaba en una pared y otro personaje misterioso que tenÃ­a una especie de capucha que cubrÃ­a gran parte de su rostro dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos cafÃ©s y unos cuantos mechones de cabello del mismo color, eran las personas que podrÃ­an desarrollar un papel importante en el torneo, a el detallado punto de vista de los chicos de Argorlad.  
  
-No nos tocaron contrincantes normales.- opino Yamatto.  
  
-Lo se...ya lo habÃ­a notado, en especial, ese chico de allÃ¡...- Taichi apunto discretamente con la mirada hacia una de las esquinas, ahÃ­, fue fÃ¡cil distinguir a una figura completamente vestida de negro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con la vista perdida a los pies del estrado. Sus ojos azules no revelaban expresiÃ³n alguna, para poder definir un poco el rumbo de sus pensamientos, en lugar de ello una expresiÃ³n de frialdad se reflejaba en ellos.  
  
-Â¿Quien serÃ¡?- inquiriÃ³ Matt algo intrigado por la misteriosa personalidad que irradiaba el muchacho de cabellos de Ã©bano.  
  
-Â¿Joe puedes decirnos quien es?- Kido lo miro, y se quedo pensativo unos momentos, sin apartar de el su mirada. Finalmente, aparto su vista, y puso un gesto de fastidio.  
  
-No, jamÃ¡s lo habÃ­a visto...pero creo que viene de Ethrong, es un lugar muy retirado, casi al otro lado del mundo, me sorprende que halla podido venir hasta acÃ¡ un representante.-  
  
-Â¿Que dices de el?- despuÃ©s de todo Joe era un hechicero, podÃ­a ver cosas que otros no podÃ­an.  
  
-Bueno, es ciertamente una persona extraÃ±a, a mi parecer, es alguien que no anda en buenos pasos, su aura esta rodeada de maldad, no se si sea esa su personalidad, o sea funciÃ³n de un agente externo, lo que les puedo asegurar es que es una persona peligrosa, y yo en su lugar tendrÃ­a cuidado de no perder contra el, o no llegaran mÃ¡s allÃ¡ de este torneo...-  
  
-Entonces si debe de ser un ser maligno- Mimi estaba un poco asustada, casi podÃ­a imaginase a sus amigos bajo las garras de una bestia asÃ­.  
  
-No se preocupen- dijo Yamatto, al ver el ambiente tenso que se empezaba a crear a su alrededor- Si se enfrenta a mi, lo mejor serÃ¡ que el se cuide.-  
  
Los sorteos por fin terminaron, todo empezarÃ­a el siguiente dÃ­a, asÃ­ que se desalojo rÃ¡pidamente el coliseo, para comenzar con los preparativos que hacÃ­an falta. Regresaron al castillo, a comer, y despuÃ©s talvez a descansar.  
  
Sin embargo era aun temprano cuando entraron, algunos no estaban contentos con la idea de comer, y luego descansar, tenÃ­an que hacer algo en lo que restaba de tarde... Â¿y que mejor que salir a dar una vuelta al pueblo? SegÃºn habÃ­an oÃ­do, en la noche habÃ­a un festival en la plaza principal, en honor a el torneo que se organizarÃ­a, y talvez, estar ahÃ­ serÃ­a mÃ¡s divertido que estar encerrado...o esa era la ideologÃ­a de Taichi...  
  
DespuÃ©s de tomar una abundante comida, y de haberse aseado un poco, Taichi se dispuso a salir del castillo, no sin antes avisarle a Matt.  
  
-No se Tai...Â¿Que tal si el rey necesita de nuestra presencia aquÃ­?-  
  
-Eres un pesimista, y sino quieres salir, irÃ© yo solo...- se volteo, iba a salir cuando cambio de parecer- No, Â¡ya se!, Â¿Porque salir yo solo si puedo ir con una princesa?-  
  
-Oye no espera, Â¿Cual princesa?-  
  
-Â¡Sora!, Â¿Quien mÃ¡s?-  
  
-Ah, bueno, entonces ve...-  
  
-Nos vemos a la noche..- Taichi saliÃ³ corriendo, empujando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, en direcciÃ³n a la habitaciÃ³n de la princesa mencionada. Â¡Un dÃ­a ahÃ­ y ya sabia exactamente donde se encontraba!  
  
Yamatto se quedo parado en el pasillo, recargado en la pared, mirando a sus lados...ahora que lo pensaba Â¿Que harÃ­a toda la tarde?...Â¿Estar en el castillo?, Â¡Que aburrido!, pensÃ³ en ir a buscar a Taichi, pero despuÃ©s desistiÃ³, si iba con el...em...ellos, harÃ­a mal tercio...  
  
-Â¿Que haces?- Mimi se habÃ­a parado frente a el, viÃ©ndolo detenidamente.  
  
-P-Princesa...no la habÃ­a visto..-  
  
-Oye,Â¿en que habÃ­amos quedado?- su linda cara habÃ­a tomado una expresiÃ³n molesta.  
  
-L-Lo siento, es la costumbre..Mimi...-  
  
-Bueno, asÃ­ esta mejor...Â¿A donde fue Tai?-  
  
-Â¿porque lo preguntas?- ya saben una pregunta por algo de celos...  
  
-Nada mÃ¡s, estoy algo aburrida, y querÃ­a ver que Ã­bamos a hacer..-  
  
-El va a estar un poco ocupado...-  
  
-Ahhh...-  
  
-Pero nosotros podrÃ­amos ir a algÃºn lado...-  
  
-Â¿Adonde?-  
  
-En el pueblo hay un festival, podrÃ­amos ir...-  
  
-Â¿Al pueblo?, no se, mi padre me prohibiÃ³ salir del castillo.-  
  
-Â¿No puedes salir?, pero no hay nada divertido que hacer en el castillo...-  
  
-Lo se, pero no tengo mÃ¡s opciÃ³n, si lo desobedeciera se enojarÃ­a mucho...-  
  
-..No tiene porque enterarse...- Matt en serio querÃ­a salir, llegar al punto de desobedecer a su rey por un rato de diversiÃ³n, era de valientes.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Que?!, Â¡Â¿Quieres que me salga sin avisar?!-  
  
-Bueno, con esos gritos no me sorprenderÃ­a que ya se hallan enterado...-  
  
-Estas loco, no puedo...-  
  
-Hay, vamos, estoy aburrido, y no creo que tu quieras quedarte aquÃ­ encerrada.-  
  
-Bueno no, pero...-  
  
-Regresaremos antes de que alguien se de cuenta...lo prometo-  
  
-...Esta bien, pero si me descubren va a ser tu culpa...-  
  
-Si claro, vamos...-  
  
Antes de salir de la fortaleza, Mimi se cambio sus ropas a unas que no llamaran tanto la atenciÃ³n, con ello, talvez pasaran desapercibidos.  
  
Ya afuera, se relajaron un poco, a menos que los guardias de su reino estuvieran ahÃ­, que era muy poco probable, podrÃ­an descubrir el engaÃ±o.  
  
Mimi se aferrÃ³ al brazo de Yamatto mientras cruzaban una a una las concurridas y coloridas calles, iluminadas por faroles de colores, seguro era el camino principal, llevaba a la plaza del centro.  
  
Este era un lugar esplÃ©ndido, los habitantes de ese lugar si que se habÃ­an lucido en su festival. HabÃ­a un pequeÃ±o kiosco en el centro, arriba de el, un grupo tocaba una mÃºsica muy animada dÃ¡ndole mÃ¡s vida al lugar, a su alrededor estaban varios comerciantes, ofreciendo sus productos a los visitantes exponiÃ©ndolos en mantas que estaban tendidas en el suelo.  
  
Los puestos de comida abundaban en el lugar, generalmente eran platillos extraÃ±os que ninguno de los dos conocÃ­an, eran de diferentes regiones del mundo por lo que habÃ­an entendido. AdemÃ¡s varios grupos de danzantes con disfraces coloridos, exponÃ­an sus bailes a la pupila atenta de los extranjeros.  
  
-Este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo visite- dijo Yamatto mÃ¡s para si mismo que para su acompaÃ±ante, en verdad que era todo muy diferente, antes no veÃ­as a tantas personas en un solo lugar, las calles estaban desiertas, oscuras y tenebrosas, las personas no se divertÃ­an nunca, siempre tenÃ­an miradas frÃ­as en sus rostros...que bien se sentÃ­a en un lugar asÃ­.  
  
-Â¿Ya habÃ­as estado aquÃ­?-  
  
-Â¿eh?, a si, hace muchos aÃ±os...pero era un sitio muy diferente...-  
  
Se detuvieron frente a un grupo de bailarines, sus mascaras de colores vivos, y con formas de animales salvajes resaltaban el simple traje que solo tenÃ­a unos cortes disparejos en los costados, bailaban todos en una danza alucinante, al son de la mÃºsica con percusiones y bajos.  
  
-Â¿Que te parece?- Matt veÃ­a a la princesa muy sorprendida, le faltaba mucho salir.  
  
-Es grandioso, jamÃ¡s habÃ­a asistido a algo asÃ­..-  
  
-CrÃ©eme Mimi te estabas perdiendo lo mejor de la vida-  
  
-Que bueno que llegaste a ella...-  
  
Continuaron con su paseo, admirando todas las cosas que habÃ­an a su alrededor, una gran variedad de personas paseaban por las calles, mujeres de hermosos vestidos, caballeros vestidos elegantemente, y niÃ±os que gritaban entusiasmados al ver las golosinas y los juguetes que se exponÃ­an.  
  
La noche pronto llegÃ³, pero nada cambio, excepto lo luminoso de las calles. La pareja compro algo para comer, y despuÃ©s fueron a descansar a una de las bancas desocupadas alrededor del kiosco.  
  
-Gracias por haberme traÃ­do Matt, me la pase muy bien aquÃ­...-  
  
-Cuando quieras.-  
  
-Fue un buen descanso antes de la batalla Â¿no?-  
  
-Si, me temo que cuando este el torneo, no vamos a tener tanto tiempo libre...de hecho, deberÃ­a de estar entrenando en este momento..-  
  
-Que pena que solo estemos aquÃ­ para ese fin...-  
  
Los dos guardaron silencio y miraron a su alrededor, inmortalizando esos lindos momentos en su memoria.  
  
-Oye - dijo Mimi seÃ±alando con su mano a un sitio opuesto al suyo.- Â¿No es ese Tai?-  
  
Yamatto volteo a ver...si, era Tai, y estaba con la princesa Takenouchi.  
  
-Â¿Que hace aquÃ­?-  
  
-Creo que tiene una cita con la princesa...-  
  
Y en serio que Taichi no perdÃ­a el tiempo...con toda la intenciÃ³n, habÃ­a comprado una rosa a uno de los comerciantes que iban pasando por ahÃ­, y gentilmente, se la habÃ­a ofrecido a Sora despuÃ©s de una reverencia. Ella la acepto, no sin que antes apareciera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-Que lindos se ven...- Mimi los miraba con algo de melancolÃ­a, pero no sabÃ­a el motivo de su reacciÃ³n.  
  
Sora tomo el brazo de Taichi, y con la rosa en la otra mano, caminaron de nuevo, perdiÃ©ndose entre la multitud.  
  
-Oye, Â¿Tai siempre a sido asÃ­ de lindo?-  
  
Matt no contesto, todas las chicas decÃ­an lo mismo, Que Tai era lindo, amable, caballeroso, bla, bla, bla..,a veces esos comentarios lo molestaban, ninguna chica decÃ­a que el era lindo...  
  
-No se- contesto al fin alzando los hombros.  
  
-Ah, ya vi...-ella lanzÃ³ una mirada intuitiva a su amigo.-Â¿Te gusta Sora no?-  
  
-Â¡Â¿Que?!- Yamatto se habÃ­a puesto rojo como tomate, no es que fuera la verdad, pero ese comentario lo tomo algo desprevenido.  
  
-Â¡Claro que no!...es una chica muy linda y divertida pero no me gusta...-  
  
-Ahhh, entonces ya hay alguien mÃ¡s.- le dio pequeÃ±os golpecitos con el codo en uno de sus costados.  
  
-PodrÃ­a decirse que si...-  
  
-Â¿La conozco?-  
  
-Supongo...-  
  
-Debe de ser una chica muy afortunada...- no sabÃ­a si era su imaginaciÃ³n, pero le pareciÃ³ que cuando habÃ­a dicho eso, en sus ojos se habÃ­a reflejado algo de angustia.  
  
-Â¿Y tu?- dijo tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.  
  
-Eres algo indiscreto...-  
  
-Oye, tu me preguntaste primero, y ya te respondÃ­...-  
  
-Bueno...hay un chico...el es una persona muy valiente y divertida, me gusta mucho hablar con el, a su lado me siento muy bien... pero hace poco me entere que su corazÃ³n pertenece a otra chica...ademÃ¡s de que lo nuestro es algo imposible, mi padre no lo permitirÃ­a...-  
  
-Si en verdad lo quieres lucha por el...no puedes conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de cada persona aunque seas la persona mÃ¡s sabia, talvez esa persona te quiera...y tu padre, bueno, con el podrÃ­as arreglar las cosas, el te quiere ver feliz, y si al lado de ese chico es tu felicidad, no tiene porque oponerse...-  
  
-Que lindas cosas dices...-  
  
-Nah, he aprendido de Tai...-  
  
-Ja. talvez tengas razÃ³n, no me darÃ© por vencida, y tu tampoco lo hagas Â¿bien?-  
  
-...Esta bien..-  
  
-...SerÃ¡ mejor que regresemos, es tarde...-  
  
-Si, vÃ¡monos...- se levantaron, y caminaron de regreso al castillo. No cruzaron palabra alguna, los dos se sentÃ­an heridos por la confesiÃ³n del otro, sin saber que se lo decÃ­an mutuamente... sin embargo, aun quedaba tiempo, el torneo apenas comenzaba, y ningÃºn destino estaba aun decidido, las puertas estaban todavÃ­a abiertas para los dos...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Capitulo dedicado a mi pareja favorita...(cof*mimato*cof) espero que les haya gustado, y sino, ni modo (no no es cierto n_~)  
  
pero ya no se preocupen, el torneo comienza en el prÃ³ximo capitulo Â¡lo prometo!, ojala y no se estÃ©n aburriendo. Muy pronto el siguiente!!  
  
(Este cap. va dedicado a mi amiga Rosemon)  
  
Hasta la prÃ³xima!!!!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht. 


	10. El poder de los sentidos

The Sword of Darkness  
  
Capitulo X: "El poder de los sentidos"  
  
  
  
El coliseo había sido preparado especialmente para aquella ocasión, solo se estaban dando toques finales a la gran estructura. La mayoria del lugar estaba siendo dispuesta para el publico en general, una pequeña parte era para los miembros de la realeza que quisieran disfrutar del evento, y el palco principal era para los reyes de los caballeros que luchaban en el campo de batalla en esos momentos. La gente habia empezado a llegar, encontrando los lugares que más se ajustaban a sus necesidades. Personas de todas las edades habían asistido al evento, desde hombres fuertes y testarudos hasta fragiles niños y ancianos, cada uno distribuido equitativamente por el sitio. En ese momento cada quien empezaba a tener a su favorito, apuestas ilegales se daban entre las gradas o a las afueras del coliseo, unos daban su dinero fielmente a la suerte, otros llevados por las estadisticas...la balanza se inclinaba ante el caballero de Argorlad, pero otros no se dejaban llevar tan facilmente por las apariencias e hiban por Astraíd. Las personas debían estar decididas a ser fieles a los caballeros que apoyaban hasta el final.  
  
Yamatto había llegado a su habitación a poco más de la media noche, nadie se había percatado de que el no se encontraba en su habitación, ni los guardias de la princesa habían notado su ausencia. Por eso esa mañana se encontraba algo somnoliento, se había levantado muy temprano gracias a los gritos de Taichi, apurandolo para que salieran a entrenar. Traía consigo ropas especiales para la ocacion, que habían sido dispuestas por el mismo rey, solo para sus caballeros, hecha a su medida... Su nuevo traje, era mucho más esplendido de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que lo utilizaria en una batalla. Era comodo, y se ajustaba a todas sus necesidades. Como el reglamento lo había ordenado, no se le habia puesto ningun tipo de protección, las finas y caras telas eran de lo unico que el disponia. Su vestimenta y la de Taichi eran iguales, por ser caballeros del mismo reino. Estaban vestidos de negro en su totalidad, botas y guantes del material más resistente, una larga capa del mismo color llegaba hasta sus tobillos, estaba tejida de una tela sedosa y liviana que se ajustaba a su cuello con un broche de forma redonda y alargada, con el simbolo de Argorlad en el centro, grabado fuertemente. La funda de su espada era otra de las cosas que relucia a la luz, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas fundidas, tomando la forma de simbolos antiguos... Ese día era especial para el, por fin, su primer combate se llevaria acabo. A decir verdad estaba muy confiado, no había entrenado mucho, y parecia que se estaba quedando dormido. -¡Ya despierta hombre!- un grito de Taichi había hecho que el se despavilara completamente.-Oye, ¿no deberías estar calentando para antes del combate?- -No...- -Estas muy confiado.- -¿Ya viste a mi oponente?...en verdad lo compadezco.- -¡Que testarudo eres!...pero bueno, alla tu...- Los dos se encontraban en la parte baja del coliseo, en una de las entradas para los caballeros, recargados en la pared. Un guardia se les acercó. -Caballeros -dijo- el rey solicita su presencia inmediatamente.- dicho esto se retiro. Los dos solo se voltearon a ver y se dirijieron rapidamente a el palco principal. Un lugar hermoso, digno de las personas que lo ocupaban. En cuanto oyo pasos a su espalda, el rey se levanto, y se dirijio a los dos caballeros, pero más especificamente a Ishida. -Yamatto -empezó con voz vehemente- Hoy es el gran día...hoy será cuando demuestres tus habilidades ante mi y ante los ojos del mundo...pelea fieramente, demuestrale al mundo la capacidad que tiene uno de los nuestros, demuestrales que eres un digno caballero del reino de Argorlad, y que tienes capacidades especiales para poder llegar a ser el lider de nuestra nación...cuando veas que todo esta perdido, no quiero que te des por vencido, recuerda que lo ultimo que muere es la esperanza, cuando se tiene firmemente inculcada en el corazón...confio en que podrás llevar esta batalla con honor y valentia, y que sabras portar nuestro nombre con orgullo... te deseo buena suerte hijo de Argorlad, contigo llevas la bendición del rey...- hizo una cruz en el aire con su mano frente a el, y luego se retiro lentamente a su asiento. -¡Vaya que honor!- exclamo Tai muy emocionado cuando salieron del lugar para dirijirse nuevamente a sus posiciones. -Si...se ve que el rey tiene grandes esperanzas en nosotros, en verdad quiere que ganemos el torneo..- se quedo pensativo, debía haber algun otro motivo para que al rey le importara tanto el salir victorioso. En la puerta de la entrada para los caballeros, estaba una persona parada, esperando a que los chicos llegaran... -¡Mimi!- dijo Tai acercandose a ella.-¿Que haces aqui? Deberias estar alla arriba...- -Lo se...solo vine a desearle suerte al caballero...- -¡Ah! Ya veo...vamos Matt, te estan esperando...- Taichi empujo a su amigo al ver que este no se movía, el solo se quedó ahi parado sin saber que decir. -Se que no debería estar aquí, sin ambargo, quise venir porque quería decirte algo...Hida no es un chico facil de vencer, aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario, cuenta con una gran habilidad y destreza, y un espiritu inquebrantable, Matt, mi consejo es este, no te confies solo por la apariencia de los demás, pueden resultar incluso aun más fuertes sino les das la importancia suficiente...- -No te preocupes, en esta batalla ya tienes una victoria asegurada...- -Esta bien...y aunque tal vez no lo necesites...- Yamatto se arrodillo ante su princesa, y agacho su cabeza ante ella...Mimi se inclino, alcanzó su frente y la beso dulcemente... -Que la buena suerte lo acompañe mi caballero...- -Gracias princesa...- Mimi sonrió, y sin decir otra palabra, se alejo hacía su posición. Lo que acababan de realizar era ya casi una traición en Argorlad, la princesa debía desear buena suerte al caballero, en las batallas que considerara de gran riesgo, era casi como una advertencia...además, significaba una promesa por parte del caballero hacia su princesa, el no podía morir en una batalla, o el lazo se estaria rompiendo, ellos no podían dirijirse la palabra de nuevo hasta que el combate hubiera terminado y él regresára, no importaba si victorioso ó derrotado, sino vivo... -Buena suerte amigo...- Tai se retiró del lugar, despues de despedirse, no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, eso no le era permitido. Yamatto se quedó solo, examinaba cuidadosamnte el campo de batalla, formulando las tecnicas que podría realizar, también reviso que su espada estuviera en buenas condiciones... estaba tranquilo, listo para realizar cualquier tecnica que le conviniera... Alzo su vista hacia la puerta que estaba frente a el pero del otro lado del estadio, estaba una figura recargada en la pared, viendo en dirección a Yamatto...ese chico era su oponente, era una persona de baja estatura, de cabello castaño con un peinado algo extraño, sin embargo, se veía que era una persona de buen corazón, en sus ojos verdes no se reflejaba maldad alguna, ni rencores, ni siquiera rivalidad en contra de su oponente. "Un oponente facil, no tomara más de diez minutos" fue lo que Matt pensó. En ese momento se escucho la voz del rey en todo el lugar. Se anuncio primero, al caballero de Astraíd...salio entre aplausos y gritos, parandose en medio del lugar... "Aqui voy" el anuncio del caballero de Argorlad se dio a conocer, y Yamatto salio por fin... No pudo explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, el estadio parecio levantarse ante su presencia, los aplausos y los gritos se escucharon desde todos los rincones, muchas personas tenían su fe depositada en aquel personaje... Yamatto saludo con la mano, recibiendo ahora una ovación más grande. Alzo su mirada hacia el palco principal, en donde pudo distinguir a sus amigos...Tai, Mimi, y la princesa Sora se encontraban recargados en el barandal, observandolo...la princesa de Ephel Dúath y el caballero platicaban animadamente, acerca de la pelea que se llevaria acabo. En cambio una mirada triste se reflejaba en los ojos de la princesa de Argorlad...ella, sabía más de lo que aparentaba, Matt estaba seguro, su tristeza no era por ese combate, el había prometido salir victorioso, y cumpliria con ello, entonces, ¿Que era? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendoso sonido de unas trompetas a todo su alrededor, después de esto, todo cayo en el silencio, interrumpido solo por debiles murmullos . El rey de Ephel Dúath se levantó de su silla, y adelanto unos cuantos pasos hacia el balcón. Fue recibido con el debido respeto por todos los presentes. Los dos chicos que se hallaban en la arena, se acercaron, quedando frente al palco principal. Al mismo tiempo, los caballeros se arodillaron ante el, y mostraron sus espadas, colocandolas frente a ellos en el piso, con una de sus manos en la empuñadura, y otra sobre la filosa hoja ... los ultimos murmullos se dejaron oir, antes de que por fin reinara el silencio sepulcral. Todo quedo paralizado por algunos segundos, parecia que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esos instantes, la ciudad, los animales y las personas callaron por unos momentos, dejando solo el sonido del aire a su alrededor... -Buena suerte caballeros- el rey habia roto el silencio al fin, pronunciando esas palabras que se escucharon en todo el reino. El silencio se vio roto de nuevo, los aplausos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar más. Yamatto cerro los ojos y puso sus dedos en la frente, para después guiarlos a su boca, la suerte que correria, se veria guiada por los dioses de su pueblo... Levanto sus ojos al cielo, para despues lanzarle una debil sonrisa... Tomo su espada, y se levantó del suelo, enfrentando esta vez cara a cara a su oponente. En ese momento solo se encontraban ellos, todo se hizo silencio a su alrededor, sus miradas se habían encontrado, y ahora se enfrentaban con ellas. Fue Iori quien interrumpio este duelo, quien sabe si por la pesada mirada de Matt o porque pensaba que era mejor enfrentarse con espadas, en un duelo. Le sonrio a su oponente agachando su cabeza en señal de saludo, Yamatto, después de dudarlo un momento lo imitó. Tomaron sus espadas, y se colocaron uno frente al otro a cierta distancia...el publico guardo silencio unos segundos, hasta que el rey, dio inicio al duelo... Los dos chicos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, confundiendo sus gritos de batalla con los de la multitud emocionada... sus espadas dieron el primer choque, el primer golpe de fuerza se produció... Iori era mas fuerte de lo que parecia, y también más rápido, sin embargo nada que no se pudiera controlar. Intercambiaron golpes sencillos por algunos momentos, viendo detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos del oponente, no llevaban más de diez minutos, cuando ya sabían la tecnica del contrario. Hida quería terminar con la batalla rápido, asi que se dispuso a usar una de sus tecnicas especiales. Se detuvo un momento concentrando un poco de energía. -Muestrame que tan bueno eres- Yamatto retaba a su oponente, el combate se estaba volviendo monotono para el. -Ya verás- Iori cerro los ojos unos momentos, y tomo la espada con las dos manos. Un brillo fantasmal se asomó por debajo de sus parpados, una luz azulada reemplazo en esos momentos a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Ishida lo miro sin poder contenerse, esa luz atraia su mirada. El brillo se reflejaba en los bordes de sus espadas, asiendolo todavia más potente. Taichi estaba atento a ese movimiento, en realidad no pudo comprender la función de lo que estaba haciendo Hida. Todos esperaron en silencio, hasta que de pronto y sin que se viera ningun efecto en su oponente, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y todo volvio a la normalidad. -¿Que pasó?- la princesa Takenouchi hacía esa pregunta a sus compañeros, ella no estaba muy inmiscuida en el campo de las peleas. -No lo se- Taichi sabia mucho de esos temas, pero jamas habia visto una tecnica como aquella. -¿Que hiciste?- Matt estaba intrigado, no sentia nada diferente en su cuerpo. Sin decir palabra alguna, Hida comenzo a moverse, lento al principio para después aumentar su velocidad moderadamente. Giraba alrededor de Yamatto, en un circulo de medianas proporciones. La figura, clara al principio, fue difuninandose mientras la velocidad aumentaba. Matt se talló los ojos fuertemente, por un momento, tuvo la visión de que su oponente se multiplicaba, que a su alrededor ya no había solo una, sino varias espadas que lo amenazaban. Al alzar los ojos de nuevo, se quedó paralizado, no era una visión, lo que el miraba, era real... -¿Q-Que esta pasando?- Tai estaba realmente asombrado, en serio había más de un Iori Hida en el estadio, o eso era lo que sus ojos le habian dictado. Matt veía a su alrededor, empuñando la espada fuertemente con sus dos manos, se encontraba un poco nervioso, sabía que eran solo una ilusion, uno de ellos era el verdadero, pero... ¿cual?, todos se veían exactamente iguales. -¿Que opinas de mi tecnica?- todos ellos pronunciaron estas palabras al mismo tiempo, produciendo un eco exactamente igual al anterior, tampoco se podía guiar por ese metodo. -No esta nada mal..- -No has visto lo mejor- en ese momento y de improvisto, se lanzaron al ataque cuatro de los hologramas. Yamatto no se movio, quería ver cual de ellos le producia alguna herida, y asi saber cual era el verdadero. Un hilo de sangre corrio de la mejilla de Yamatto después del ataque, segun él, había visto quien se lo había producido y ya lo tenía en la mira. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las otras heridas, una en su costado, otra en el brazo derecho y otra en el izquierdo a la altura de la muñeca...había sido atacado cuatro veces...entonces, no podían ser solo ilusiones, tenía frente a el, a más de veinte oponentes reales, todos en contra suya... -No pueden ser reales- Joe Kido miraba desde lo lejos el combate, en un lugar apartado del bullicio, como hechicero podía ver cosas ocultas para los demas... Hida no utilizaba las artes ocultas, más bien utilizaba un poder hipnotico, segun las reglas, eso era permitido en ese toneo. -¡¡¡Matt no seas tonto, utiliza tus sentidos!!!- Taichi gritó desde el palco, con la esperanza de que su amigo lo oyera a pesar del bullicio, Tai, de ojo atento, ya se había dado cuenta del engaño, pero aun no sabía como contrarestarlo. -Esto no puede ser real- se repetia Yamatto en voz baja "Debe de haber algun tipo de conjuro ó poder" pensó, mientras observaba detenidamente a su alrededor...no podía distinguir a su verdadero oponente, su velocidad lo hacia una tarea aun más dificil. "No puedo perder" los gritos de su alrededor se alzaban con un eco ensordecedor, no podía pensar claramente. "Utiliza tus sentidos" fue lo que repitio en su mente una y otra vez. "¡Eso es!" una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, al parecer ya sabía como derrotar a su oponente. Empuño su espada frente a el, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Puso mucha atención a su alrededor, aisalando los sonidos uno por uno, tal como lo hacia Taichi. Por un lado escuchaba los gritos de la multitud enardecida por la poca rapidez con la que se desarrollaba el combate, otras voces, apoyaban a su caballero con alabos notables, los demas permanecian en silencio, hablando entre ellos de cosas no incumbentes en ese momento. Alcanzó a oir la voz de la princesa Sora, que lo animaba a continuar. Poniendo mas atención pudo saber que ocurria a las afueras del estadio, las carrozas que pasaban por el camino despejado, los cascos de los caballos en su elegante caminar, las voces de los mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos... Todo eso escucho en esos momentos, aplicando con mucho exito la tecnica que talvez le ayudaria a ganar. Hida seguia dando vueltas a su alrededor sin siquiera dar muestras de cansancio, observaba lo que hacia su oponente, pero sin llegar a desifrar su objetivo. Se lanzo al ataque un par de veces, dando en su objetivo como lo había planeado, pero llevandose consigo la sorpresa de que su oponente no hacia el más minimo esfuerzo por esquivar sus golpes, recibiendolos de lleno. Matt no se fijó en los ataques que recibia, canalizaba su dolor para no sentirlas, ya que por la agudeza de estas, podía saber que no eran profundas. Cuando se deshizo de todos los ruidos de su alrededor, y pudo concentrarse en los que tenía en frente, al fin pudo notar algo importante. Talvez todas las ilusiones podían dañarlo, pero solo una de ellas producia sonido al caminar. Una vez concentrado, pudo saber hacia donde se movía el verdadero Iori. Sin abrir los ojos empuño la espada fuertemente y se lanzó al ataque. Un momento de silencio se producio en todo el estadio cuando uno de los chicos cayo sobre su espalda totalmente desarmado. Cuando Yamatto localizo a su oponente, ya no fue dificil derrotarlo, de un solo golpe, el chico había caido, sin tener otra herida que la de su propio orgullo. Lo había despojado de su espada, y con ella la esperanza de pasar a la siguiente ronda. El estadio entero se levanto ante el vencedor, los gritos de triunfo se escucharon por toda la ciudad, y todas las personas presentes acabaron con sus gargantas alabando a el caballero. El palco real no era la exepción, los jovenes que ahi estaban, primero con una sombra de tensión sobre ellos, se habían levantado de sus lugares para dar la merecida ovación a su compañero. Matt tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, había ganado su primer combate, sin necesidad de matar a su oponente. Cuando al fin retiro su espada del cuello de Iori, le ofreció su mano. El otro chico la acepto gustoso, incorporandose con la ayuda de su antiguo enemigo. -Fue una gran pelea, eres un buen oponente - el rubio estaba siendo sincero como pocas veces. -Gracias, pero no tan bueno como tu.- Hida levanto su espada, y la enfundo de nuevo, sacudio sus ropas, y, después de inclinarse ante Matt, se retiro con la cabeza muy en alto. La multitud lo despidió con un gran aplauso, había sido una pelea espectacular. El rey se levanto de su asiento, y camino hacia el balcón. -¡El ganador!- su voz se escucho por todo el estadio, confundiendose con los gritos de la muchedumbre enloquecida. -Hiciste un gran trabajo Yamatto- Joe Kido volvio a ponerse su capucha, y desaparecio a paso rapido entre las sombras...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Termine!!!! Esta vez si me tarde demasiado, lo siento!!! lo que pasa es que no tenía inspiracion al escribir un combate, pero al final creo que no me quedó tan mal, ^_^...espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, y no tardarme tanto como con este...  
  
bye!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	11. La leyenda del honor

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capítulo XI: "La leyenda del honor"  
  
  
  
La torre negra despedía un aspecto fantasmal esa noche, mientras era iluminada desde los lejos por el pálido brillo lunar. Las ventanas que daban a la ciudad despedían tenues destellos que apenas escapaban a esa penetrante oscuridad. Mientras en el pueblo se daban grandes fiestas y banquetes, por las victorias que se habían suscitado ese día, el castillo estaba silencioso, siendo perturbado únicamente por los débiles y lejanos lamentos de moribundos, por los rezos de los aun devotos y por los ruegos de los hambrientos. El calabozo estaba húmedo y mohoso, los prisioneros que habían tenido la fortuna de sobrevivir a la batalla, habían muerto en ese lugar con penosa agonía. Era un lugar inmundo aun para los animales, jamás era visitado por nadie, excepto por los desdichados que caían en manos enemigas. El rey jamás ponía un pie en ese lugar, no por miedo, sino por protección. Una sombra escurridiza y casi invisible se deslizaba cuidadosamente por los pasillos, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y sin poner atención a su alrededor. Caminaba en la oscuridad, sin tropiezo en su travesía, parecía poder ver a través de esa nube de tinieblas. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta lo mas profundo de el calabozo, a la celda más apartada de la salida. Vio a su alrededor, revisando una y otra vez todos los rincones, antes de tocar a la puerta. No hubo contestación, solo un débil ruido de algo que caía al suelo. -Estoy aquí en nombre del rey- pronuncio la figura, una voz que parecía la de un joven De un momento a otro, como quien a dicho las palabras mágicas, la puerta se abrió, con un escandaloso chillido. -Entra...te esperábamos.- Un anciano encapuchado había recibido al misterioso invitado, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Aquella persona de tan avanzada edad, guió a el muchacho a través de una celda enorme, al parecer sin ningún ocupante en ella. Una palanca escondida en un candelabro los libro de el callejón sin salida con el que se habían topado. Detrás de la gran pared, en una espaciosa habitación circular, apenas conocida por unos pocos, se encontraba una numerosa legión de hombres, la mayoría ancianos, de las más diversas razas humanas conocidas. Sentados en circulo, cubrían toda la habitación, una sola silla quedaba desocupada en uno de los extremos. El chico tomo asiento, y la reunión al fin dio comienzo. -Amigos míos, han sido convocados de tierras lejanas, por un hecho sin precedentes que esta apunto de ocurrir en nuestro mundo, y que afectara sin distinción alguna, a todas las razas existentes en la tierra. Las profecías antiguas nos han hablado durante mucho tiempo acerca de la llegada de una nueva maldad, que destruirá por completo, la vida como la conocemos hasta ahora. Los escritos de nuestros antepasados, nos han revelado que hace exactamente doce mil años existió una era de oscuridad y maldad, en donde los demonios deambulaban por las ciudades dejando solo destrucción y desolación a su paso, la era en la que el mismo rey de las tinieblas dejo su trono en el inframundo, e inicio su reinado en el mundo de los hombres. Afortunadamente, la maldad fue vencida, demostrándonos a todos, que aunque la avaricia exista en la tierra, la fe, el amor y la esperanza siempre prevalecen y vencen al final. Es nuestro turno, los héroes pasados no nos ayudaran esta vez, lo que hagamos ahora, será lo que decida nuestro destino y el de las generaciones futuras.- Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por mucho tiempo, las palabras del Sr.Gennai habían tenido en cada uno de ellos un significado profundo, un sentido oculto de protección para con los de su pueblo había nacido a raíz de ese momento. -Nuestra única esperanza en estos momentos, es encontrar a la persona que podría acarrear nuestra desgracia... y destruirla.- -¿No hay algún otro método?- pregunto súbitamente uno de los pocos jóvenes que se encontraban escuchando. -Ninguno de más confianza Joe Kido...no podemos arriesgarnos a fracasar, no podemos permitir que la segunda oscuridad venga- -Pero si es un ser humano...- insistió -Si es un ser humano, con mucha más razón, el corazón de un hombre se corrompe fácilmente, no podemos confiar en que el mismo milagro de hace doce mil años vuelva a ocurrir, porque no sucederá, la mejor forma de hacer desaparecer a la oscuridad, es terminarla antes de que empiece...- El rostro del joven se entristeció, el era un hechicero poderoso, y de gran sabiduría, y sin embargo, aun poseía el corazón de un joven bondadoso. -Sabemos que el elegido esta en este reino, y aun tenemos que averiguar quien es...cada uno de ustedes vigilara a los caballeros de su reino, informen a la legión de cualquier sospecha que adquieran. Ahora vayan, esta reunión a terminado...- Todos se levantaron sin hablar entre si, y caminaron en pequeños grupos, hacia diferentes salidas. El joven que había llegado al final, se había quedado sentado en su lugar, su mirada era la más fría, ya que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Gennai se levanto de su asiento y se acerco lentamente al chico. - Se que puedo contar contigo Ken Ichijouji...- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del nombrado. -No se preocupe maestro...no lo defraudare- respondió el chico, con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
  
El pasillo se inundo con la presencia de los hombres, para que después se fueran separando en pequeños grupos de dos. Cada pareja se adentro por un camino diferente, dejando al descubierto varios pasajes secretos. Joe Kido se adentro con su compañero, caminando por un rato en silencio a través de los oscuros y húmedos pasillos, siendo solo iluminados por una antorcha. -Te vez muy preocupado...- menciono la sombra más pequeña, sin apartar sus ojos del suelo. -Y lo estoy...- respondió Joe, sin que sus antiguos pensamientos se esfumaran de su mente. El otro hombre aparto su capucha, dejando al descubierto su cabellera que resplandecía con el mismo tono que el del fuego. -Tienes alguna sospecha ¿o me equivoco?- Koushiro había conocido al mago hacia solo unos cuanto días. -No estoy seguro- la incertidumbre y la duda se hacían notar en su voz varonil. -Lo dices por los antecedentes de tus caballeros ¿o no?- -Supongo que esa historia se conoce en todos lados...- -Conocen una de ellas..- -¿A que te refieres?- Kido había levantado su mirada, sus ojos brillaron por la curiosidad. -El padre de Taichi Yagami, considerado como traidor a su pueblo...y el padre de Yamatto Ishida, gran héroe reconocido en los lugares más lejanos...- Joe sonrió...la historia era igual a la falsa que el conocía. -Sin embargo...no hay que dejarse llevar fácilmente por las leyendas que otros cuentan ¿no crees?- -¿Que es lo que sabes?- ahora Kido empezaba a desconfiar del pelirrojo. Los dos se detuvieron en seco. - ¿Sabes Joe?, un hechicero no se deja llevar tan fácilmente por lo que los demás dicen, la persona que posee un don especial, sabe muy bien como utilizarlo...Se muchas cosas de esa historia, que solo unos cuantos conocen. La avaricia es algo de lo que no puedes escapar tan fácilmente, cualquier persona que no tiene nada que perder, o que lo arriesga todo en un solo momento, es la más propensa a este pecado. Ishida era el capitán de su ejercito, el hombre que se encargaba de la seguridad de su reino, al verse derrotado en su propio juego, uno toma cualquier medida para continuar... La avaricia de poder regresar victorioso como muchas otras veces y de poner su nombre más en alto, son suficientes para hacer lo que sea... El sabia a que se enfrentaba, sabia que poseyendo la legendaria espada, los limites dejarían de existir. La maldad fue llenando su cuerpo, y envenenando su mente poco a poco, el gran deseo del corazón del poseído da fuerzas a la espada, expandiendo su maldad a todos aquellos que caen en sus redes...- Izumi se detuvo un momento, observando a un atónito Joe, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. -Esa vez los dioses nos acompañaron, demostrándonos que a pesar de toda la oscuridad, el débil rayo de la esperanza se filtra entre las tinieblas. La guerra terminó con el triunfo de Argorlad, el caballero Ishida regresó victorioso, con esclavos, tierras, y riquezas inimaginables, concediéndoselas a su señor. El rey estuvo sumamente agradecido, lo lleno de honores, y lo nombro, ante todo su hombre de más confianza...El caballero hubiera sido feliz ese momento si la maldad no hubiera reinado en su corazón en esos momentos, silenciosamente empezó a fraguar planes en contra de su propio reino, su ambición en esos momentos era conquistar Argorlad, convertirse en gobernante, y destruir lentamente a los reinos vecinos, así la oscuridad se extendería por cada uno de los rincones del mundo. El rey de las tinieblas comenzaba a colocarse en su puesto...sin embargo no todas las personas son ciegas. El caballero Yagami descubrió muchos cambios en su amigo desde la guerra, ya no era el de antes, solo la avaricia parecía reinar en su corazón. El fue nuestro héroe, el termino con la maldad, por el bien de la humanidad y no por su propio bienestar. Al ser encontrado en una de las habitaciones, con espada en mano, y con su amigo frente a el, ya sin vida, fue juzgado como el más bajo de los criminales, como la persona que había traicionado no solo a su mejor amigo, sino al mismísimo rey, en lugar de argumentar por su defensa, se declaro culpable, no porque no quisiera revelar lo que había sucedido, sino por mantener el alto honor de su amigo. Fue desterrado, ya que antes servia al rey, y no se le podía aplicar la pena máxima a sus caballeros. Sin embargo el mismo dicto su sentencia...fue encontrado poco tiempo después muerto en el desierto...con una herida de espada en su corazón... Lo más extraño es que fue despojado de cualquier arma, y no se encontró alguna en el lugar donde había conocido a la muerte. La espada de la oscuridad se vengó, y desaparecería de toda existencia hasta que su tiempo llegara de nuevo...- Izzy tomo aire después de su larga explicación y guardo silencio, esperando alguna palabra de su oyente. -Mi temor es que la misma debilidad se transmita a su primogénito...- dijo Joe al fin. -Estamos aquí para detenerlo...- -Yo no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí para ayudarlo... el no merece morir...- -Lo se...- -¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- -Solo yo tengo esa habilidad...nadie más sabe...- -Por favor Izumi, guarda este secreto, haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo, pero necesito que nadie más sepa- -No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.- -Gracias- Joe Kido sonrió, pocas veces se había encontrado en la vida con una persona tan noble como aquella, el no decepcionaría a Izumi...  
  
-¿Como supiste la forma para vencerlo?- La princesa Sora se encontraba con Yamatto y Mimi, tomando un poco de té, y hablando acerca del encuentro que se había realizado esa mañana. -No quisiera admitirlo pero...- se acerco a ellas para decirles algo en secreto- fue una técnica de Taichi- -¡Lo sabía!- una sombra había saltado de detrás de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. -Demonios...- Yamatto cubrió su rostro con las dos manos, al ver a su amigo en ese lugar. -Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a admitir que mis técnicas son buenas- Taichi se había sentado en la mesa junto a el. -Tienes que admitirlo- continuo el castaño mientras tomaba un racimo de uvas y lo engullía de un solo bocado.-Sin mi técnica, no hubieras salido victorioso de esa batalla.- -Eres un engreído...- Las dos chicas miraban divertidas aquel espectáculo. Pocas veces había caballeros que las hicieran reír. -Se nota que son buenos amigos- comento Sora, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que los dos jóvenes decían. -Los mejores...-respondió Mimi al comentario de la chica. Ellas se habían hecho grandes amigas, ya que eran las únicas jóvenes que habían asistido al evento, se la pasaban casi todo el día juntas, en compañía de los muchachos. Su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que los habían conocido y no sabían que cambiaría aun más, poniendo en prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ellos...  
  
Mientras tanto, en una taberna no muy lejana al castillo, una joven se paseaba por el lugar, atendiendo a los clientes a veces algo groseros, la bandeja que traía en mano, iba y venia de un lado a otro, sirviendo las bebidas embriagantes a todos los hombres. Cuando hubo terminado de su labor, se acerco a la barra unos momentos a descansar. -Miyako- le dijo el joven que estaba detrás de la larga mesa -Deberías tomar un descanso.- -No puedo...- contesto la chica de largos cabellos morados.-Necesitamos el dinero, o perderemos el lugar...además hoy es muy buena noche, los clientes no dejan de llegar- Apunto con su dedo a la entrada, un chico de cabellos negros acababa de entrar al lugar, buscaba con la mirada un lugar para acomodarse. -Mira eso- exclamo Miyako -El es nuevo, nunca lo había visto por aquí- -Debe de ser uno de esos caballeros que vinieron al torneo.- -Si es nuevo por aquí, debemos atenderlo adecuadamente- Puso una picara sonrisa y se marcho, hacia donde se había acomodado el chico. -Buen pretexto.- dijo el joven, mientras servia otros tragos. Ken Ichijouji se había sentado en una mesa apartada del bullicio, en un rincón del establecimiento, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. -¿Te sirvo algo?- Una voz femenina había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista y se encontró con la poseedora de aquella... Miyako Inoue era una mujer que no rebasaba los veinticinco años, alta y delgada, de largo cabello morado, expresivos ojos marrones cubiertos por unas delgadas gafas, y una bandeja en mano, se hallaba frente a el, con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- Ken solo asintió. -Entonces ¡Bienvenido a Ephel Dúath y a la taberna de Eriador! Soy Miyako Inoue...- -...Ken Ichijouji- -No eres de los tipos comunicativos por lo que veo...¿sabes que mientras más callados son más interesantes?, a mi me gustan mucho esa clase de chicos...¿Que te parece si te invito algo de tomar y hablamos un rato?- Ken se quedó callado, no siempre se acercaba alguien a platicar con el tan amablemente, y ¿saben algo? era una sensación agradable...tal vez en su corazón no reinaba solamente el rencor y la venganza, podría llegar a perdonar, si tan solo tuviera una mano amiga que lo apoyara...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Otro capitulo después de vacaciones...regreso a clases...¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!...ojala y no me tarde tanto en poner a continuación...¡Ah! y gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta este punto!!!. Adiós!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	12. Una técnica desde el infierno

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo XII: "La técnica del infierno"  
  
  
  
Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño miraba desganada por una de las ventanas, hacia el frío ambiente que se daba en las campiñas de Argorlad. Hacia un bordado perfecto sobre una manta que pronto serviría para decorar su nueva casa. Mientras sus manos se movían lenta pero con una precisión excelente, la chica suspiraba. -¿Que sucede?- le preguntó un joven rubio, que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo algunos escritos. -Estoy algo preocupada...- -¿Por Taichi?- -Si...- -¿A que se debe eso?- -No lo se...es solo un mal presentimiento...- -A decir verdad, también e estado preocupado por Matt- -¿Porque?- Takeru se quedó callado, su padre había encontrado ahí, el objeto que había cambiado completamente su vida, y, el tenía la corazonada de que la espada aun se encontraba en ese lugar, aguardando el momento preciso para atrapar a su hermano. "Tengo que ir" pensó el ojiazul, talvez, podría ayudar en algo, su hermano significaba mucho para el, no iba a perderlo como había perdido a su padre. -¿T.K? ¿Estas bien?- su prometida se había arrodillado frente a el, esperando una respuesta. Takeru solo sonrió y acaricio dulcemente su rostro, dejando que su anillo reluciera a contra luz. -Tengo que ir- -¿Que?- Hikari Yagami se había quedado petrificada. El recuerdo de su pare asalto a la chica, al despedirse, en la ultima guerra, el había dicho las mismas palabras, más nunca las había cumplido. -Mi hermano me va a necesitar- -No puedes irte T.K, no puedo ver partir de nuevo a una persona a la que amo, ¿Que tal si ninguno de los dos vuelve? ¿Como crees que voy a poder vivir?- -Cálmate Kari...no dije que me iba para quedarme, iré solo para ver como va todo, voy a regresar...jamás te dejaría sola...- Las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por las mejillas de la chica Yagami, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. -Linda, te hice una promesa ¿vez?- susurró Takeru, mientras le mostraba el anillo en su anular -No te voy a dejar...- Hikari había dejado de sollozar, una débil sonrisa empezaba a iluminar su rostro lentamente. Se arrojo a los brazos de su prometido y le susurro algo al oído. -Te amo- -Yo también te amo Kari-  
  
Taichi Yagami se encontraba en el centro de la arena, con la ropa toda sucia y rota, con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos, y el cabello algo despeinado. Un chico rubio, de ojos marrones, y sonrisa calculadora, se encontraba frente a el blandiendo una espada sin el más mínimo titubeo. Era un joven de gran potencial en la batalla, había revelado su técnica especial hacia unos cuantos segundos, haciendo dudar al publico, y hasta al mismo Taichi, sobre el resultado de la pelea. La victoria para Argorlad había estado asegurada hasta esos momentos de expectación. Sora estaba viendo la batalla sin poder creerlo, había estado tan confiada, ese ultimo golpe no se lo había esperado, mordía uno de sus dedos enguantados con suma preocupación. -¿Como fue capaz de hacer eso?- fue su pregunta hacia Yamatto, que estaba casi en el mismo estado de conmoción. -No había visto esa técnica en mucho tiempo, me había olvidado de lo peligrosa que puede ser si no estas preparado.- -¿Ya la conocías?- -Si, de hecho uno de los guerreros de Angmar intento enseñársela a Taichi, sin mucho resultado...si la hubiera aprendido en esos momentos, ya hubiera obtenido la victoria- Sora miro de nuevo a la arena y se levanto acercándose a el balcón. -¡¡¡Tai, más te vale ganar o no volveré a salir contigo!!!- la voz se escucho en todo el lugar, provocando un silencio general, al darse cuenta de esto, Sora solo puso una tímida sonrisa, y roja como un jitomate, regreso a su lugar sin decir palabra. Matt y Mimi solo la miraron picaramente. Después de esta expresión de afecto, a Taichi le regresaron los ánimos. "Recuerdo esta técnica de algún lado" se decía Taichi, analizando hasta en lo más profundo de su memoria. "¡Claro, ya recuerdo! de Angmar precisamente, me la quiso enseñar alguna vez el viejo Gilraín" Un recuerdo olvidado de él, a la edad de dieciséis años, había aflorado en su memoria, un anciano de barba larga y blanca, de ropas algo gastadas y de una espada astillada por el uso, se había burlado de el, ya que le habían robado todo su dinero, en cambio a su compañero de viajes lo habían dejado ileso, era un caballero sin mucha experiencia en ese entonces. -¡Enséñame esa técnica!- suplicaba el joven, después de haber oído las constantes burlas del hombre. Generalmente nada hubiera funcionado en Gilraín, pero ese chico había estado gran parte del día siguiéndolo por todos lados, diciendo "Enséñame esa técnica", hasta un punto hartante. -Es una técnica muy difícil de hacer, proveniente de un clan que existió hace mucho tiempo, dejando como legado solamente la técnica de 'la espada del infierno' a sus predecesores. En este lugar, esta técnica es sagrada para los aldeanos, así que no te recomiendo realizarla en este pueblo, o te consideraran como usurpador. Escucha, para realizar esta técnica, la espada debe de hacer fricción con el piso, de esta manera el fuego se encenderá, y podrás causar más daño a tu oponente.- Mientras le daba la explicación, el viejo realizaba la técnica con su espada. Puso la punta contra el suelo, y de un rápido movimiento la impulsaba hacia arriba, provocando fricción en el suelo, y con esto aquel fuego que se iniciaba con notable rapidez. La combinación del acero ardiente y el fuego, podía llegar a ser devastadora para la persona a la que llegara el impacto. Sin embargo, Taichi no había acabado de aprender la técnica, ya que debía llegar a su hogar, y sin la ayuda de un maestro, le era difícil realizarla. El jamás lo volvió a intentar, por el pensamiento de que nunca le iba a ser de utilidad. "Debí quedarme a aprenderla" se recriminaba Tai en el momento de la batalla. "Aun así, no me voy a dar por vencido, o la princesa Sora no saldrá conmigo de nuevo." Wallace lanzó otro ataque contra Yagami, lastimándolo profundamente de uno de sus brazos. -¡¡¡Tai!!!- exclamo Sora, mientras intentaba mantener los ojos secos. Después de su ataque, y sabiendo que hacer , hizo que su espada rozara con la filosa punta el suelo , por fin iba a intentar realizar la técnica. Wallace se había quedado parado, sin saber lo que su oponente planeaba. Taichi tomo la posición de ataque, mientras sostenía la espada con las dos manos. Toco el piso de nuevo, y después de un grito fuerte y fugaz, descargo su furia en contra de su oponente. Un silencio reino en el sitio, Matt había quedado boquiabierto ante lo que había sucedido con su amigo. Wallace seguía parado en el mismo sitio, con la espada aun en manos. -¿Que- Que intentaste hacer?- pregunto muy intrigado. Taichi había quedado a unos cuantos pasos detrás de su oponente, quito su posición de combate, y se volteo hacia el rubio... Una sonrisa tonta estaba en su cara, mientras sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos. -Lo siento...no me salió- dijo el castaño muy apenado ante la multitud. Después de un pequeño silencio, una carcajada general se escucho en todo el lugar, todos los presentes se reían del chico. Tai vio a su alrededor, a todas aquellas personas burlándose de el... si algo molestaba al joven Yagami, era ser el objeto de burla de los demás. En ese momento, otro recuerdo llego a su mente, algo que había estado oculto, junto con sus otras memorias. Recordó que eran los últimos días de su entrenamiento con Gilraín, y el no había aprendido aun la técnica, el viejo comenzó a burlarse de el como nunca, diciendo infinidad de cosas que en verdad le habían dolido, en ese momento, canalizando su coraje en su espada, había hecho la técnica, el anciano la había esquivado a duras penas, y esta se había ido a estrellar en uno de los árboles lejanos, incendiándolos en el acto. Entonces, si había logrado hacer la técnica una vez, podía hacerla de nuevo, y esta vez más poderosa. Las burlas aun seguían a todo su alrededor, haciéndolo enojar de verdad. Su brazo comenzaba a tener una hemorragia considerable, sin importarle, tomo su espada, y sin decir nada, se lanzo al ataque. Todas las risas desaparecieron, cuan el cuerpo de Wallace se estrello contra las partes bajas de la tribuna, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera por completo. El fuego se había extinguido de su cuerpo, sin dejar quemaduras visibles, había ocasionado que perdiera el conocimiento. La gente del estadio miró sorprendida el cuerpo del chico caído, y después paso su mirada hacia el ganador. Arrepintiéndose de lo que habían hecho antes, la gente se había levantado de sus asientos, y había empezado a aclamar Tai como se merecía. El chico aun jadeaba por el esfuerzo que había realizado, pero había correspondido como se debía a sus seguidores. El rey proclamo al vencedor. "Sora saldrá conmigo de nuevo" fueron sus ultimas palabras solo segundos antes de que Tai cayera rendido al suelo.  
  
La princesa Takenouchi había estado toda la tarde en compañía de su caballero, el chico había perdido mucha sangre de su profunda herida, y se estaba recuperando en una de las habitaciones. Sora lo miraba incansablemente, mientras estaba dormido, había aprendido a querer a ese chico como a nadie, por su aspecto, su sonrisa, por su personalidad... Su deseo más grande era que el ganara el torneo, para verlo feliz...a su lado...  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Ahhhhhhh....que romántico...no se ustedes, pero este capitulo me gusto mucho, Sora y Tai en lo personal me encantan como pareja, se me hacen muy tiernos juntos, ya que son los que más se entienden, también TK y Kari... Bueno, ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo fue dedicado a los fans del taiora y takari, y no se preocupen, habrá más en los que siguen...!!!!  
  
Bye!!! 


	13. El retorno del ángel del pasado

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo XIII: "El retorno del ángel del pasado"  
  
  
  
Taichi Yagami había estado confinado en una cama por varios días a las ordenes de la princesa Sora, pasaba las tardes en compañía de sus amigos, otras veces viendo la oscura ciudad sentado en un balcón mientras tomaba el té, y casi siempre descansando todo el día. Su herida estaba empezando a recuperarse por completo, no había daño permanente, solo unos cuantos días de inmovilidad. La hemorragia había pasado rápidamente, y los mejores médicos del reino lo habían atendido por varios días, administrándole toda clase de hierbas medicinales. Su brazo empezaba a moverse con la mayor libertad, empuñaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y lo blandía en el aire semejando a una espada. Después de las protestas de Sora, el volvía a acostarse, haciendo antes un berrinche de niño pequeño. Estaba en verdad fastidiado de estar encerrado, le gustaba leer historias de aventura, pero en el castillo abundaban más los libros históricos, sin que ninguno de ellos despertara su interés. Jugar con Izumi al ajedrez empezaba a aburrirlo, jamás había podido ganarle en una sola partida, el chico era demasiado inteligente y calculador. Tai se preguntaba muchas veces el porque no era un servidor del ejercito, sus estrategias tendrían un resultado sorprendente al estar en la batalla... Lo único que alegraba su existencia, era estar al lado de Sora, ella lo cuidaba día y noche incansablemente, cambiaba sus vendajes, y le llevaba de comer lo que el gustara. Había descubierto en esos pocos días, que la princesa era una persona muy inteligente y de gran imaginación, en sus ratos libres, escribía historias románticas y de aventuras, en donde el verdadero amor triunfaba al final. Cada tarde le leía un capitulo completo, entreteniéndolo por más de una hora. Taichi disfrutaba mucho de esas historias, había en ellas algo mágico, algo que le decía que al final, podría tener siempre la esperanza, de que lo bueno y lo honesto siempre triunfa... Era mejor tener la ideología de esa inocente princesa en la cabeza, que la verdad...  
  
Uno de esos días sin sol, sentado en una silla al lado del balcón, en la más completa calma de la tarde, escucho, a las afueras de su habitación, el débil ruido de unas pisadas, que se acercaban a su habitación sigilosamente. Alerta a sus instintos, se levanto rápidamente del sillón en el que estaba, y tomo el objeto que le quedaba más cerca en ese momento, con el objetivo de defenderse. Se quedo parado en el lugar en donde estaba, contuvo la respiración en el momento en que giro la perilla dorada de la puerta... Un chico rubio asomo su cabeza por la pequeña abertura que se había formado en la puerta... parecía un joven de entre veinte y treinta años, de hermosos ojos verdes, y labios carmines. Tai se quedo extrañado, dejando a un lado el candelabro que había tomado de la mesa, sabia que conocía a ese joven de algún lado, pero no recordaba exactamente de donde... El rubio entró a la habitación, y busco a alguien que estuviera en ella...cuando vio a Taichi, su cara se ilumino con una bella sonrisa. -¡Tai!- exclamo sumamente emocionado- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- Se acerco a el, y le dio al confundido Yagami un gran abrazo fraternal. -¡Hombre no has cambiado nada! Jamás pensé que te vería aquí, fue una agradable sorpresa cuando me entere que estabas participando en el torneo...me lamento mucho el no haber asistido a tu combate, se a dicho que fue uno de los más espectaculares de todos...- El castaño solo sonreía y asentía, trataba de encontrar en sus palabras, algo que le ayudara a recordar la identidad de aquel joven, que parecía lo conocía perfectamente. Lo vio, de pies a cabeza, y se dio cuenta que no era un caballero ordinario, llevaba todos los elementos de la nobleza... Sus sospechas se confirmaron, al ver el gran anillo que descansaba en su dedo, uno de los símbolos de la realeza...por la inscripción que traía grabada, se dio cuenta de que venia de Nimrondel... ...Nimrondel...era un pueblo cerca de las montañas, un lugar aislado del mundo, ya que a todo su alrededor se extendía un frondoso bosque por el que apenas penetraba la luz del sol. A pesar de su lejanía con otros reinos era uno de los más poderosos. Su fuerza militar era extraordinaria, era uno de los pocos reinos que podía hacer frente a Argorlad en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era además, un país poseedor de una de las razas más bellas del mundo, de hermosos rostros de marfil, y larga cabellera rubia que resplandecía al sol... de personas fuertes y leales a su país hasta la muerte... No lo sabia con exactitud, pero recordaba que Matt era descendiente directo de los de esa raza por parte de su madre, lo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su descripción. Taichi exploro en sus recuerdos, encontrando esos momentos en el que estuvo en esos bosques, rodeado de enormes árboles, frondosos y majestuosos, al lado de su compañero de viajes Yamatto... Miro de nuevo con detenimiento al chico que tenía frente a si, vislumbrando en el algo conocido, algo que le parecía familiar... algo en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas... Un recuerdo llego a su mente de repente, sabia que había visto esos ojos antes, pero en ellos se reflejaba un gesto de terror... se veía a si mismo reflejado en ellos, con el bosque a su espalda. -¿Kein?- El rubio asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación. -¡Amigo, que gusto me da verte!, deberás disculparme pero no te había reconocido. ¡Has cambiado tanto en estos años!- -Tu no has cambiado nada, eres el mismo de antes...- -De aspecto talvez, uno crece solo con respecto a la sabiduría que se obtiene con los años.- -Ya lo creo- bromeo Tai estaba muy complacido de haberse encontrado con un viejo amigo, de sus días de viajero... Al ver sus ojos lo había recordado, su nombre era Kein Hidaka sin embargo el estaba tan cambiado a como lo habían encontrado... Hacia mucho tiempo, cuando el estaba aun en uno de sus viajes con su compañero, sus pasos los habían llevado, por azares del destino, al bosque de Nimrondel. Estaban perdidos en medio de la noche, con los pies sumergidos en la bruma y con solo una pequeña luz de una lámpara de aceite, cuando, a unos pocos metros de ellos, se escucho un débil sonido de algo que se movía, cayeron en la sospecha de que se trataba de una serpiente o algún animal rastrero, pero una corazonada los guiaba a investigar. Avanzaron cautelosamente obedeciendo a sus oídos, no podían ver a más de tres pasos de distancia... La niebla se disipo un poco frente a ellos, y alcanzaron a ver, tirado en el suelo, a un pequeño bulto, cubierto por una manta marrón descolorida. -Déjalo- dijo Yamatto, no le importaba saber de que se trataba. -Solo vamos a echar un vistazo, podría ser dinero ó comida o algo...- Taichi se acerco con cuidado, y levanto un poco la manta por uno de los extremos. -Que...- fue lo único que dijo al ver de lo que se trataba. Un chico de alrededor de quince años, yacía inmóvil, acostado en el suelo. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, y sus párpados entreabiertos, pero sin ningún signo de conciencia, dejaban ver unos ojos de esmeralda. El chico se veía en un muy mal estado, tenía una profunda herida (producida por una espada) en su costado derecho, a la altura del abdomen. No se había tratado desde el momento en el que había sido herido, así que no se veía nada bien. No había probado bocado de comida en varios días, y su cuerpo estaba frío como una roca. Sin embargo, aun presentaba débiles signos de vida, si se daban prisa talvez podrían ayudarlo. Habían cargado con el a sus espaldas por más de dos noches, antes de llegar a un pueblo en donde lo atendieran médicos especializados, ellos le habían proporcionado lo que tenían, pero sus conocimientos no habían sido suficientes. Nadie conocía la identidad de aquel joven, y a nadie parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Taichi y Yamatto habían decidido quedarse en aquel lugar, hasta que el chico despertara, o averiguaran de donde venia y quien era. Los días pasaban lentamente en aquel lugar, personas de baja estatura y de carácter poco amigable habitaban el pequeño e incivilizado pueblo. Por suerte una anciana de buen corazón les había hospedado amablemente en su humilde choza. El rubio despertó uno de los días en que Taichi estaba de guardia, al lado de su cama...y fue entonces cuando se aclaro el misterio de su identidad. Su nombre era Kein y el venia de el reino de Nimrodel, hacia como un mes que unos hombres lo habían secuestrado, y lo habían llevado lejos de su hogar, le habían apuñalado en el estomago, y después lo habían abandonado a su suerte en el bosque solitario con solo una manta encima de el, con la certeza de que ahí jamás lo encontrarían, al menos con vida, ya que era uno de los lugares menos visitados. Además de eso, no quiso decir a que familia pertenecía, o porque lo habían secuestrado. Confiaba en los dos chicos, más no en las demás personas de su alrededor. Cuando el joven Hidaka se hubo recuperado, los tres jóvenes iniciaron su viaje hacia Nimrodel. No habían pasado ni dos días cuando ya se encontraban en sus territorios. Estaban dispuestos a acompañarlo hasta el final, a no ser porque el mismo les pidió lo dejaran cuando vio a una manada de caballos con jinetes de estandarte real acercándose. Los chicos obedecieron, al saber la verdadera identidad de el pequeño caballero. Era el heredero al trono de Nimrodel, después de ser secuestrado, estar con el podría convertirse en un peligro. Vieron como los jinetes lo montaban a un caballo, y después de lanzar un grito de alegría, lo transportaban de nuevo hacia el castillo, recibiendo como única recompensa la mirada agradecida del muchacho. Pronto se escucharon los rumores sobre el nuevo rey de Nimrondel, buscaba por todos los medios a sus salvadores, para premiarlos debidamente. Ellos no asistieron al llamado, estando felices solo con el cumplimiento de su deber...  
  
Ahora que volvía a verlo, como un rey majestuoso e impresionante, se alegraba mucho de no haber seguido el consejo de Yamatto, y haberlo abandonado en medio del bosque, habitado por lobos, no habrían tardado mucho en encontrarlo. -Pero discúlpame, que modales los míos- exclamo Yagami haciendo una reverencia al joven rey. -Tai, no hagas eso- exclamo Kein mientras levantaba a su compañero. -¿Que?- -¿Porque te inclinas ante mi? Yo te veo como antes, ¿Porque no me ves de la misma forma?- -Bueno, es que...- -Tai, tu me salvaste de morir aquella vez...te debo mucho más respeto del que tu deseas darme...- Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, y guardaron silencio un momento. Unos pequeños golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, abriéndose en seguida. Un fresco olor a rosas inundo la habitación, la princesa Tachikawa había entrado distraídamente. Al ver que su amigo estaba acompañado por alguien más, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. -L-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir Tai, mejor vuelvo en otro momento...- -No espere...- exclamó el joven rey mientras veía a la chica detenidamente -Estaba a punto de retirarme, no se moleste en salir...- se volteo hacia Tai, y hablo unos momentos a solas con el.. -Que amigos tan distinguidos tienes Tai...- -Je,je,je...- -Acabo de recordar que hoy hay una hermosa obra en el gran teatro de este reino, me la han recomendado ampliamente, y tengo muchos deseos de ir a verla... espero que puedas acompañarme, tu y una hermosa invitada por supuesto, me encargare de avisarle a Yamatto...¿Que te parece?- -Me encantaría poder acompañarte- -Muy bien, enviare mis carruajes por ustedes, a las diez, espero que no se retrasen...- -No te preocupes...- El rubio se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose frente a la princesa. -Espero también poder contar con su exquisita presencia...- decía mientras besaba su mano. -Seria un placer su majestad...- -Entonces los espero... hasta luego...- Kein salió de la habitación apresuradamente, erguido y con la cabeza en alto. -¿El rey de Nimrondel es tu amigo?- pregunto Mimi en cuanto el nombrado cerro la puerta tras de si. -Podría decirse...- respondió el castaño mientras se sentaba nuevamente en una de las sillas del balcón, y miraba distraídamente a lo lejos. -Acabas de prometerle que iras...pero Sora no te deja salir...- -¡Por eso voy a invitarla!- exclamo con un nuevo arranque de energía. -Ja...- -Ja ¿que?- -¿Tu crees que va a aceptar ir contigo?, ni siquiera te deja salir de este cuarto...- -Utilizare mi encanto- -No creo que tu "encanto sirva esta vez Tai".- -Entonces ¿Que hago?- -Bueno, podría darte algunos consejos, es mi amiga, y se como convencerla...- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¡Entonces dímelo!- -En este mundo toda información cuesta...- -Ya decía yo...era demasiado bueno que me dijeras algo gratis...- -Cállate, no te va a costar mucho trabajo..- -Esta bien...- Mimi se acerca a el, y comienza a susurrarle algo al oído, mientras, Tai solo sonríe...  
  
Sora se acercaba cuidadosamente a la habitación de Tai con bandeja en mano, ella misma le había preparado un suculento platillo. Además llevaba un nuevo, libro, que iba a empezar a leer con Taichi. Intentaba abrir la puerta del lugar, sin derramar nada en la alfombra, con esfuerzas vanos. Iba a pedir ayuda a uno de los guardias, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta frente a ella se abrió. -¡Hola Sora!- exclamo Mimi, observando detenidamente la bandeja que llevaba en manos. -Nunca he visto que tu cocinero haga eso...- -E-El no lo hizo...- contesto Sora sumamente apenada. -Fui yo...- -Ah...vamos no tienes porque apenarte, Tai es un chico encantador, no me sorprendería que muchas chicas estuvieran en su siguiente combate apoyándolo con muchas pancartas con su rostro y gritando su nombre (idea de Tai) , dio una gran pelea la otra vez, en estos momentos debe tener muchas admiradoras...¿sabes? me parece que hace un rato vino una de ellas a invitarlo al teatro...Sora, es mejor que te apresures, o podrían quitártelo en cualquier momento, Tai no es de despreciarse...- ella le guiño un ojo, se dio media vuelta y se retiro lentamente del lugar. Sin perder tiempo, Sora entro a la habitación, -Oye Tai...- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír Mimi, antes de que cerraran la puerta. -Tai, más te vale que cumplas con tu parte del trato...- susurro Tachikawa, perdiéndose entre las sombras de los pasillos.  
  
Después de hablar con el rey de Nimrondel por un largo tiempo, Yamatto se había despedido y había entrado a su habitación, se sentó en un cómodo sillón y se sumió en la lectura de uno de los libros de Sora, a la tenue luz del atardecer. Estaba tan interesado en la obra, que se había olvidado completamente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Unos toquecitos en la puerta se escucharon levemente. Mimi esperaba afuera de su habitación, había tocado varias veces sin obtener una contestación. Abrió la puerta lentamente...y lo encontró ahí, sentado, embelesado con la lectura. Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se acerco sigilosamente, sentándose en la silla en frente de el. Se quedo quieta, callada, sin decir ni una sola palabra...viéndo solo su perfil perfecto a la luz del atardecer... Matt había terminado de leer el sexto capitulo, casi después de una hora de haber empezado, el libro se ponía cada vez más interesante, con el, no notaba el paso del tiempo, ni veía o escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dejo el libro a un lado sobre una pequeña mesa, y se tallo los ojos con aire perezoso. -Por fin terminaste- dijo una linda voz al otro lado de la habitación. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, y vio a todo su alrededor...ahí, sentada en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, se encontraba sentada la princesa, los guantes blancos sobre su regazo, y sus manos desnudas reposando sobre los descansos carmines, se había quitado la corona, y la había puesto a un lado, dejando a su cabellera color miel descansar placidamente sobre sus hombros... Yamatto quedo boquiabierto, sin saber que decir... -Parece que ese libro es muy bueno, tendrás que prestármelo cuando termines- terminó con una linda sonrisa. -¿D-Desde cuando estas aquí?- -Has estado leyendo sin descanso casi una hora...- -No me di cuenta en el momento que llegaste...- -No quise interrumpirte...- Yamatto se quedó pensativo unos momentos, estaba a solas con la princesa, no era la primera vez, pero si era una de esas buenas oportunidades, que el nunca desaprovechaba. El acerco una pequeña silla de madera, y la coloco frente a Mimi, muy cerca de ella... -Pensé que había sido mi imaginación. Cuando empecé a captar esa dulce fragancia de rosas, mis pensamientos se desviaron de la atención del libro, para encontrar una hermosa imagen tuya, bañada por la luz de la mañana, en los majestuosos jardines de Argorlad...- Matt se arrodillo delante de ella , y tomo las manos de la princesa delicadamente entre las suyas, sin encontrar más resistencia que un pequeño estremecimiento. La vio detenidamente a los ojos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en su brillo encantador. Acaricio su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre la cascada de suavidad que cubría sus hombros desnudos. Ella evitaba su mirada, era tan reveladora, secretos que ella no quería recibir aun, le fueron mostrados en un instante... sabía que ella estaba enamorada, pero que su padre jamás la dejaría continuar con esa relación, que el llamaría caprichosa. -¿A que le temes?- -¿Que?- preguntó ella, asombrada acerca de esa pregunta inesperada. -¿Porque no abres tu corazón a los demás?- -Bueno...yo...- se quedo callada, el comportamiento de una princesa no deberia de ser ese, no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no podía ser insensata, empezaba a pensar lo que más le convenia a su reino, después de todo, la persona que ella escogiera para pasar el resto de su vida, seria el padre de sus hijos, y el futuro rey de Argorlad... -No creo que exista alguien en el mundo que desee lastimarte... la persona que te conoce aprende a amarte con el tiempo...- Al oir esa palabra, los pensamientos de la princesa se esfumaron completamente, renaciendo en ella de nuevo, ese sentimiento hacia el caballero. -¿Amarme?...Tu...¿me amas?- un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas. Yamatto sonrió. -Mimi yo...- En ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, descubriendo tras de si, a un sonriente Taichi. Los dos chicos se soltaron las manos, y sonrieron ante el recien llegado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo el joven Yagami no era tan tonto. -¡Hola chicos!- -Hola Tai...- contesto Mimi, sin mostrar su molestia ante aquella interrupción. -Sora ya te dejo salir ¿eh?- se burlo Matt. -Claro, incluso hoy vamos a ir al teatro...Ah, por cierto, ¿Ya invitaste a Mimi?- -No...iba a hacerlo cuando tu interrumpiste...- -Ah, lo siento...bueno, apresúrate, se hace tarde, y los carruajes de Kein vendrán por nosotros muy pronto., no podemos retrasarnos...- -Ahora voy...- Taichi salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de caoba tras de el. Los dos chicos se quedaron solos de nuevo. -Entonces ya que lo sabes ¿Vendrás conmigo?- -No te sentirás obligado solo porque Taichi lo menciono frente a mi ¿o si?- -Claro que no, hubiera ido a buscarte solo para pedírtelo, sino hubieras venido tu primero... además, sabes muy bien que mi estancia en el teatro seria muy aburrida sino estuvieras conmigo...- -Bueno, si tu lo vez de esa forma...estaré encantada de acompañarte...- -Excelente...ahora, estábamos en algo muy importante ¿no?- le lanzo una mirada seductora, y tomo sus manos de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de ella. Mimi estaba a punto de dejarse guiar por sus instintos, pero algo se lo impidió. Volteo su cabeza a un lado, y separo sus manos de las de el. -Creo que debo ir a prepararme, al rey de Nimrodel no le agradan los retrasos...- Matt sonrió, lanzando después un largo suspiro, comprendio un poco sus sentimientos, y se aparto, dejándole el paso libre. -Tienes razón...- coloco la silla que había utilizado en su lugar, y se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola para ella. Mimi se levanto, tomo sus accesorios y los acomodo de nuevo en su persona. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Yamatto la tomo de la mano, deteniéndola un momento. -No iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí para ti...esperare el tiempo que sea...- Ella salió, cerrándose la puerta tras de si... se sonrió a si misma, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido, quemando su corazón, el cálido aliento del amor...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Ahhhhh....esta vez le tocaba a mi pareja favorita, el mimato!! (que obvio ¬_¬), este va dedicado a los fans incansables de matt y mimi (alguno quedara ¿no? ¿verdad??) de ahora en adelante abra más de esta pareja. jurl, jurl... Quisiera hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones, o comentarios: *El cap. anterior fue muy reducido, espero compensarlo un poco con esta parte... *El nombre de Kein Hidaka, es solo como un tributo, para uno de los chicos mas lindos del anime: (a mi parecer, no se enojen ^_^) Ken Hidaka, de Kreuz Weib...( con el debido perdón de mi cosa bella Omi Tsukinoyo, el si es el mejor...jejeje) *Creo que este es uno de los últimos capítulos de tranquilidad, por fin va a empezar la verdadera trama (después de 13 capítulos je) así que abra unos cuantos combates más (no se desesperen, no duraran uno capitulo entero...no me inspiro mucho) y después la verdadera prueba.... *Ojala y la historia no les este decepcionando, estoy poniendo mucho empeño en ella, es la primera que hago, de tan larga duración...  
  
Y recuerden, un escritor escribe solo por el placer de escribir, para revelar a los ojos de sus lectores, mundos maravillosos, concebidos solo en las profundidades de la imaginación...  
  
Atte: Tiffany Dincht 


	14. Revelaciones

The Sword of Darkness  
  
  
  
Capitulo XIV: "Revelaciones"  
  
  
  
El teatro era una estructura maravillosa, con la fachada de una catedral, pero con un escenario en su interior. Estaba labrado en piedra finamente, con esculturas de hombres y mujeres, de ojos tristes, desplegando hermosas alas de ángel. Se mantenían siempre vigilantes, ante todas las personas que los miraban.  
  
A la entrada se alzaban dos puertas enormes bañadas de oro, y con ligeras incrustaciones de plata, simulando símbolos antiguos y enredaderas relucientes.  
  
Ese lugar era sin duda, solo para la alta sociedad, por los costosos aposentos, la entrada debía valer una fortuna.  
  
Todos los pasillos y habitaciones estaban tapizadas de alfombras rojas con dorado en sus orillas, las paredes se adornaban de amplios cuadros de hermosos paisajes, retratados de lejanos países con la suerte de esta rodeados de maravillosos bosques y lagos.  
  
El salón principal estaba recubierto de butacas, espaciosas y cómodas, dirigiendo la atención a un escenario enorme, cubierto en esos momentos por una gruesa cortina roja.  
  
El rey de Nimrondel habia reservado el palco principal para el, y sus invitados, desde el se podía apreciar el teatro en su totalidad, y la obra en todo su esplendor.  
  
Varios carruajes dorados se habían detenido en la entrada de la estructura, y los distinguidos personajes que ocupaban sus interiores, comenzaron a desfilar hacia la puerta, mientras eras seguidos por miradas curiosas.  
  
La atención del salón entero, fue captada por los recién llegados, iban elegantemente vestidos, e irradiaban belleza y gracia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Además de que dos de ellos ya eran conocidos casi en su totalidad.  
  
El rey de Nimrondel y el de Argorlad encabezaban la compañía, seguidos por Yamatto Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa, y al final, pero no menos importantes, charlando animadamente, se encontraban Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Todos inclinaron su cabeza saludándolos cordialmente, para después crearse murmullos enriquecedores, a su paso.  
  
Sin más contratiempos que unos cuantos encuentros, llegaron a su palco y tomaron asiento, uno al lado de otro, esperando a que la obra comenzara.  
  
-¡Que hermoso lugar!- exclamo Taichi viendo emocionado cada uno de los rincones del espacioso recinto.  
  
-Tienes razón...el teatro de Argorlad no es tan espacioso- dijo Mimi, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento.  
  
-Nunca había estado en un lugar así...- Yamatto estaba tan sorprendido como su compañero.  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Si, he estado en muchos lugares del mundo, pero nunca me detuve a visitar algo así...-  
  
-¿Porque?- pregunto Sora un poco incrédula.  
  
-Porque no teníamos dinero...-dijo Tai, poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-¡Tai!- regaño Matt.  
  
-¡Es cierto!...además de que las obras generalmente son muy aburridas...-  
  
-Bueno, esta no lo es...se a representado en este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, y siempre deja maravillados a los espectadores...-  
  
-He visto muchas cosas Sora, ya no soy tan fácil de asombrar...- En ese momento, las luces se apagaron, y enormes reflectores iluminaron la cortina roja. El telón principal se abrió de par en par, causando un silencio general.  
  
La orquesta comenzó a tocar inmediatamente una suave melodía dirigida por violines. En el centro del escenario, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro, vistiendo un largo vestido color perla. Abrió sus ojos, y comenzó a cantar, con una voz suave y melodiosa, mientras comenzaba a bailar suavemente al compás de la música.  
  
-¿Que obra vamos a ver?- pregunto Yamatto en voz baja, sin quitar los ojos del escenario.  
  
-Es llamada "reniad nuithannen"-  
  
El titulo de la obra le pareció algo atrayente por lo inusual de el, se acomodo en su butaca, y contemplo sin distracciones los dulces movimientos de la mujer, siendo embelesado por su belleza.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, y la historia dejaba ver su verdadera trama. Dos reinos habían estado luchando por mucho tiempo, las guerras constantes, se habían sucedido durante largos años sin parar. El objetivo de cada uno de ellos, era alcanzar un poder militar superior, para así poder someter a los demás reinos bajo su mandato. Dos jóvenes caballeros, se habían cansado de la pelea. Abandonaron cada quien su reino, y emprendieron una larga búsqueda, en espera de una vida mejor. Sin embargo, aun seguirán siendo fieles a su rey, por ello, habían prometido nunca entablar ningún tipo de relación con alguien proveniente de el país de su oponente. Sus caminos se habían cruzado en algún punto de su viaje, y habían decidido viajar juntos al verse con un mismo objetivo, pero sin saber que los dos eran enemigos a muerte, gracias a sus orígenes. Pasaron grandes peligros, pelearon con feroces dragones, ogros enormes, plantas gigantes y orcos monstruosos. Atravesaron espantosos pantanos y extensos desiertos, hermosos paisajes y montañas nevadas, saliendo siempre adelante, gracias al apoyo mutuo que existía. Su mala suerte los llevo a el lugar en donde se desarrollaba una batalla feroz entre sus dos reinos. Los reyes de ambos se encontraban en ese lugar en esos momentos. Los dos fueron llamados por sus respectivos, para combatir en la pelea. Lo hicieron valientemente por su reino, por largo tiempo, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente, empuñando una espada.  
  
Ese era el clímax de la historia, todos los presentes estaban extasiados con el desarrollo de la obra, incluyendo a Yamatto. Sentado en su butaca, observaba un poco nervioso el escenario, cuestionándose por el resultado final. Aferró sus manos temblorosas a los descansos, mientras era invadido en todo su ser por un presentimiento horrible e inexplicable.  
  
-Matt ¿estas bien?- preguntó Mimi, al ver a su compañero en ese estado.  
  
-No..no me siento muy bien- dijo intentando disimular un poco su nerviosismo.  
  
-Ven, necesitas un poco de aire fresco.-  
  
Mimi se levantó de su asiento dando una pequeña disculpa a Sora en voz baja, y después salió del palco, guiando a Matt mientras lo tomaba de la mano.  
  
Se dirigieron a uno de los balcones descubiertos, en donde corría el aire frío de la noche. Yamatto se recargo en el barandal, perdiendo su mirada en la larga oscuridad de la ciudad.  
  
-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Mimi, tomando su mano para llamar su atención.  
  
-Creo que si- respondió después de un largo suspiro. Había sido bueno que lo sacaran de ese lugar, no quería saber la conclusión de la obra.  
  
-¿Quieres regresar?-  
  
-No, quisiera quedarme aquí...pero si quieres puedo guiarte de nuevo al palco.-  
  
-No, no te preocupes, puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía un rato...-  
  
-Perdóname, no quise que te perdieras el final de la obra...-  
  
-No te preocupes, e leído esa historia, y se en lo que termina...-  
  
Una curiosidad enorme lo invadió al instante, había salido para no ver el final, y sin embargo, el poder conocerlo se convirtió en un deseo enorme.  
  
-¿E-En que termina?-  
  
-...Los dos caballeros se enfrentan, y uno de ellos es derrotado por su compañero. Su rey ordena que lo mate, prometiéndole grandes riquezas y un buen puesto a su lado... el chico recuerda todos los momentos que compartió con su amigo, pero después piensa en todo lo que podría ganar si lo hiciera...-  
  
-¿Que elige?- el corazón de Yamatto se había acelerado.  
  
-La avaricia poseyó su corazón en ese momento, dándole la muerte sin titubeos... no le importo lo sagrado de su amistad, prefiriendo el poder, comprado por la sangre de uno de sus seres queridos...Cuando se dio cuenta de su error fue demasiado tarde, solo le pidió perdón entre lagrimas, terminando con su propia vida, con la espada de su amigo...- Matt agachó la mirada, esa no era una de las historias que tenían un final feliz como todas las demás, por ello pensó que se acercaba mucho más a la realidad.  
  
-Mimi- dijo- ¿Tu crees que ese seria el final de una historia de verdad?-  
  
-...No todos los finales son felices...mucho depende de los sentimientos de sus protagonistas...-  
  
Matt no respondió, pero se notaba, que algún pensamiento lo atormentaba.  
  
-Matt ¿Que sucede?-  
  
Volteo a verla, y noto la preocupación en sus ojos, había pensado demasiado sobre ese asunto.  
  
-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.- puso una linda sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a la princesa.  
  
Miro a su alrededor, un escalofrío recorrió su espina, notando por fin lo fría y oscura que estaba la noche.  
  
-Que desconsiderado e sido...yo aquí pensando en asuntos sin importancia, y tu esperándome bajo este espantoso clima-  
  
Mimi miro a su alrededor, y también se dio cuenta de esa situación, cubriendo sus hombros con el pequeño manto transparente que llevaba en brazos. El la miró, y por primera vez en toda la noche, noto lo hermosa que se veía. Un vestido color nácar de hombros y brazos desnudos llamo su atención, tenía encajes exquisitos por todos lados, y varias caídas en los costados, era ajustado de la parte superior, resaltando la bella figura de la joven. Su cabello estaba recogido en un sofisticado arreglo, adornado de una pequeña corona de perlas. Sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño manto transparente que brillaba a la luz, con el cual intentaba protegerse del frío de la noche.  
  
Ella noto como la miraba, y sintiéndose un poco intimidada, rehusó sus ojos, dándole la espalda.  
  
Matt sonrió, y se acerco sigilosamente a ella, rodeo con sus largos brazos su delgada cintura, y apoyo su barbilla en la curva de su pálido cuello.  
  
-Matt por favor...-  
  
-Mimi...¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en aquel festival?-  
  
-...Si lo recuerdo...-  
  
-Me dijiste que había una persona que ya ocupaba tu corazón...¿aun tengo esperanza contra ella?-  
  
-Matt yo...-  
  
-Contéstame por favor, necesito saberlo...-  
  
-...No puedes cambiar lo que siento...-  
  
La mirada de el joven Ishida se torno triste, pero puso una sonrisa de resignación. Se aparto de la chica, y le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar su decepción. Cerro los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños.  
  
-...Tu sabes que mi corazón a estado siempre abierto para ti...-  
  
El abrió los ojos ante esa contestación, esas palabras revolotearon en su mente por largo rato, intentando descifrar su significado, un poco incrédulo de lo que había llegado a su mente en primera instancia... Mimi no podía creer lo que acababa de decir...en pocas palabras le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, en ese momento, no había marcha atrás. Espero con una nube de incertidumbre y ansia a su alrededor, por la contestación del chico.  
  
Yamatto volteo a ver a la princesa con mirada asombrada... encontrando frente a el, a un dulce rostro sonriente, que aguardaba pacientemente por su respuesta...  
  
-Pero en el festival tu dijiste...-  
  
-Jamás dije ningún nombre...tu solo sacaste tus conclusiones, como yo también lo hice al principio...-  
  
Matt se acercó lentamente a su princesa, y tomo sus manos, viéndola directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Había estado esperando este momento desde la primera vez que te vi, había deseado con todo mi corazón el poder estar a tu lado de esta forma...-  
  
Se acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.  
  
-...Te amo...-  
  
Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba siendo sincero con alguien y consigo mismo, estaba confesando sus sentimientos más profundos, porque el así lo deseaba.  
  
Mimi sonrió tiernamente, de todas las veces que había oído esas palabras de muchos otros pretendientes, esa había sido la única que se oía sincera, sin ningún interés por poseer la corona, ni por ser el dueño de las tierras más vastas y del ejercito más grande de la región, en su corazón, supo que el la quería de verdad. La princesa alzo su mirada, encontrándose con unos anhelantes ojos azules, frente a ella. Sus sentimientos pudieron más que sus pensamientos en esos momentos, dejándose llevar por el momento.  
  
Yamatto encontró, por fin, los labios de la princesa, rozándolos suavemente, admirando su textura, aspirando su dulce esencia. Los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, que parecía no tener fin. El frío a su alrededor había desaparecido para ellos, creando sin saberlo, una atmósfera de calidez, representando los sentimientos de los dos amantes.  
  
Los aplausos del auditorio se hicieron escuchar por todo el lugar, los presentes habían dejado sus asientos, alabando al arte que acababan de presentar.  
  
El palco principal no era la excepción. Incluso Taichi, que nunca había visto algo como aquello, empezaba a notarse un poco conmovido. La obra le había parecido espléndida, el escenario era simplemente hermoso, el vestuario impresionante, y los actores...ellos le habían dado la verdadera belleza a la historia, que si talvez no era la mejor, en esos momentos, siendo representada de una forma majestuosa, se había convertido en una verdadera obra de arte... Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, viéndose ya en los asientos de abajo, algunos lugares vacíos.  
  
El rey de Argorlad y de Nimrondel, se levantaron de sus asientos, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas, mientras conversaban de una manera muy animada, sobre algunos de los aspectos más atrayentes de la historia.  
  
Sora y Taichi, empezaron a buscar a sus compañeros entre la multitud, pasando por todos los pasillos que podían sin resultado alguno.  
  
-¿En donde estarán? Los carruajes llegaran muy pronto...- dijo Tai a Sora en voz baja, para no alarmar a sus guías.  
  
-Mimi dijo que acompañaría a Matt unos momentos, parece que no se sentía muy bien.-  
  
-Ojala y no sea nada grave, mañana es su siguiente combate...-  
  
-No te preocupes, talvez solo necesitaba un poco de aire...-  
  
En ese momento, alcanzo a ver un rostro conocido...era un hombre, con traje de caballero y larga cabellera negra sobre sus hombros. No lo sabía muy bien, pero creía haber visto a ese chico como uno de los participantes del torneo. A su lado, tomada de uno de sus brazos, caminaba una joven de paso seguro y gracioso. Tenía largo cabello violeta, que cubría toda la extensión de su espalda. Esbozaba una sonrisa juvenil a todos lo que la veían pasar, dejando mucho que desear de su compañero... se mantenía siempre rígido y con una mirada fría y aterradora. ¿Que tipo de pareja era aquella? Ella con toda la alegría de sus ya pasados años adolescentes, y el, joven y gallardo, con una mirada de sabiduría ancestral. Los dos se detuvieron en una de las esquinas, y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Taichi noto como la mirada del chico cambiaba, pasando de ser una fría y retraída, a una tierna y confiable. La chica hablaba sin parar de varios asuntos, y el solo asentía y sonreía al mismo tiempo, interesado más en ella misma, que en sus temas.  
  
El rey de Nimrondel noto como examinaba su amigo a aquella pareja. Se acerco a el, mostrándose muy interesado en su opinión.  
  
-¿Haz notado como alguien puede influir incluso en el corazón más oscuro?- pregunto a Taichi, dirigiendo su mirada al mismo lugar que el.  
  
-He visto a ese joven antes, en el castillo, es uno de los participantes del torneo...y tienes razón, jamás había visto un cambio tan súbito en una mirada como esa, y esa transición entre la frialdad y la calidez de una forma tan notable...-  
  
-Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es Ken Ichijouji, y viene del reino de Ethrong...-  
  
-¿Lo conociste?-  
  
-Si, creo que tenía diecisiete en ese entonces...recuerdo que el era el caballero más joven de la compañía del rey de aquel lugar, y por eso me hice un buen amigo de el...generalmente entrenábamos juntos, ó paseábamos por los jardines, hablando de cualquier cosa...créeme Tai, el no era así, en sus ojos aun existía esa ilusión de la juventud, aun existía un deseo por vivir... no se que paso con el durante estos años...toda la inocencia que tenía a desaparecido, ya no tiene sueños, ni esperanza por nada. Esta ligado solamente a un destino oscuro e incierto, ya no sabe que hacer y ve su futuro entre tinieblas. Era una persona realmente maravillosa...-  
  
-Una persona puede cambiar mucho en poco tiempo...-  
  
-Y por desgracia muchas pierden el buen camino...-  
  
El rubio movió la cabeza negativamente, y se alejo del lugar, acompañando de nuevo al rey de Argorlad. En ese momento, entre risas y alboroto, la pareja perdida, por fin apareció de nuevo.  
  
-¿En donde habían estado?- preguntó Sora, con algo de preocupación en su mirada.  
  
-Los habíamos estado buscando por todo el lugar...- excuso Matt, exponiendo su carácter más natural.  
  
-Se perdieron el final de la obra-  
  
-No importa, ya la veremos en otra ocasión.-  
  
Ninguno de los presentes tenía intenciones de marcharse en esos momentos, levantándose en todo su alrededor, el bullicio de la concurrida habitación. Los magnates de la ciudad, los nobles, las baronesas y vizcondesas, los señores y los condes se paseaban por el lugar, derrochando arrogancia y divulgando sus títulos nobiliarios en todos los rincones, haciendo de esa reunión, más bien un lugar para los negocios y disputas, que para un grupo de jóvenes, sin más deseo que divertirse. Los cuatro chicos se retiraron a un lugar más calmado, para iniciar ahí su propia conversación.  
  
Miyako Inoue reía constantemente, con una gracia impresionante, despertando las sonrisas de su compañero de vez en cuando. Los dos habían pasado una noche maravillosa, en compañía mutua, se habían conocido apenas una semana atrás, en el bar que ella administraba. El carisma de la bella chica había despertado de inmediato la curiosidad de el joven Ichijouji, empezando una amistad que jamás había tenido.  
  
El rey de Ethrong se acerco a su subordinado, susurrándole unas palabras al oído. El joven recupero rápidamente su frío semblante, y se retiro unos momentos al lado de su señor, después de dar una rápida excusa a la joven Inoue. La chica de cabellos violetas de paseo por los pasillos, mirando a la gente de su alrededor, y suponiendo el como seria llevar una vida llena de lujos como aquellos.  
  
Se detuvo frente a uno de los balcones, y observo un pequeño grupo de jóvenes conversando. Dándole la espalda, se encontraban dos hermosas damas, de caros atuendos, y espléndidas joyas en sus largos cabellos. Frente a ellas, se encontraban dos apuestos caballeros, uno de ellos rubio de hermosos ojos azules, y el otro de cabello castaño alborotado. Los dos sonreían tiernamente, al mirar a sus acompañantes.  
  
Miyako recordaba esos rostros de algún lado, sabía que los había conocido de algún lado... los miro intensamente durante algunos minutos, tratando de hacer memoria.  
  
Taichi miro más allá de sus acompañantes, y distinguió una silueta femenina bien formada, que los observaba detenidamente. Se le hizo conocido aquel rostro.  
  
-Matt mira...- en voz baja había avisado a su amigo, señalando discretamente en aquella dirección. -¿No se te hace conocida?-  
  
Enfoco su mirada a aquella mujer, tratando de encontrar algún rasgo que se le hiciera conocido. La chica busco en su bolso, y sonrió al dar con su objetivo...saco unas gafas redondas, y las coloco sobre sus ojos...  
  
-No puede ser...-exclamo Matt al reconocer a la joven.  
  
Sora y Mimi voltearon a ver en aquella dirección, fijando su mirada en una chica de un vestido morado, sencillo pero encantador.  
  
-¡Miyako!- gritó Taichi, echándose a andar hacia la chica que había oído su llamado y había esbozado una calurosa sonrisa.  
  
Ella corrió hacia el castaño y se hecho a sus brazos, con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas.  
  
-¡Tai!- grito ella muy emocionada y conmovida, no pensaba encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos en ese lugar.  
  
Los otros tres jóvenes observaban aquella escena, a poca distancia, escuchando todas las preguntas que se hacían mutuamente, en medio de un gran alboroto.  
  
Yamatto se acerco también a los dos chicos, mirando con una sonrisa la tierna escena.  
  
Mimi y Sora se miraron extrañadas, interrogándose mutuamente sobre aquella misteriosa mujer, que parecía conocer perfectamente a los chicos.  
  
Miyako pasó de Tai, a Matt ofreciéndole también un gran abrazo, mientras saltaba emocionada. Por la mirada de Mimi se vio un leve destello de celos.  
  
-Yolei ¿Como has estado?- pregunto el rubio sumamente conmovido.  
  
-Muy bien gracias Matt, todo a a mejorado mucho en estos últimos años.-  
  
-Me alegra mucho.-  
  
-¿Vienes sola?- dijo Tai.  
  
-No, me invito un chico, es uno de los caballeros que han venido a participar en el torneo.-  
  
-Mas vale que te este tratando bien..-  
  
-Por supuesto, es muy educado, y me parece un joven encantador.-  
  
-No has cambiado nada por lo que veo...-  
  
Los tres chicos rieron al instante, llamando la atención de su alrededor. Taichi de callo, y observo a sus antiguas acompañantes, que los miraban interesadas.  
  
-¡Que mala educación la nuestra!-  
  
Los tres se acercaron a las dos chicas.  
  
-Su majestad..- Miyako se inclino ante Sora Takenouchi, la conocía muy bien, por lo menos de vista. La admiraba mucho, ya que había demostrado ser una mujer independiente y valiente. La pelirroja sonrió, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, desapareciendo su enojo anterior.  
  
Volvió su mirada hacia la otra persona, y quedo maravillada. Jamás había visto a una mujer de tal belleza. Era casi como toparse con uno de esos poemas líricos que tanto le gustaba leer.  
  
-La princesa Mimi Tachikawa del reino de Argorlad...- anuncio Yamatto, con un notable tono de orgullo en su voz.  
  
Yolei se inclino en una profunda reverencia, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, en un sitio que ella llamaba de alta categoría.  
  
-Mi nombre es Miyako Inoue, a su disposición su majestad.-  
  
-Mucho gusto Miyako, es un placer el poder conocerte...-  
  
-No saben el honor que me infunde el poder estar ante su presencia, digo, no soy una persona de altas posibilidades, y no me siento digna de estar en este lugar, y...-  
  
-No te preocupes- interrumpió Sora - somos personas como tu, y nos da mucho gusto el poder contar con tu buen humor y excelente compañía...-  
  
Miyako se sonrojo, el oír esas palabras de la persona que admiraba.  
  
Mimi volteo rápidamente al sentir una presencia tras de ella. En la entrada del balcón, en un rincón oscuro, se encontraba aquella sombra que antes había visto en el castillo, en una comida lejana a esos momentos.  
  
Miyako volteo a ver hacia aquel rincón , dejando escapar una sonrisa involuntaria.  
  
-¡Ken! Ven aquí, te quiero presentar a unos amigos...-  
  
El joven Ichijouji salió de detrás de las sombras, dejando relucir sus ojos con destellos violetas a la luz. Sin ningún cambio de expresión, se acerco al lugar, parándose a un lado de su invitada.  
  
Yolei hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, sin que los demás le pusieran mucha atención. Los cuatro jóvenes, miraban con detenimiento al caballero, sintiéndose un poco incómodos ante su presencia. Estrecharon sus manos con la de el, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espina al contacto con su fría piel.  
  
Ichijouji sabia el efecto que causaba ante los demás, y se había acostumbrado a ello hacia muchos años. Se había aislado de la vida social por muchas razones...una de ellas era ese raro presentimiento que despertaba en sus apenas conocidos, nadie lo conocía, y sin embargo, todos le tenían miedo, dejándolo solo siempre.  
  
Al estrechar su mano contra la de Yamatto, fue el quien tuvo un extraño sentimiento.  
  
El ojiazul lo miro algo extrañado, ante su reacción. Ichijouji solo acertó a proferir una disculpa cordial, mirando al rubio con un gesto en el que se dibujo su compasión, por primera vez en su vida no por el mismo, sino por aquella alma condenada.  
  
-Miyako, es hora de marcharnos...- Ken se inclino ante los presentes, y les dio la espalda, echándose a andar hacia la salida.  
  
-Es un chico muy extraño- confió Sora, sin saber exactamente que había ocurrido hacia algunos momentos.  
  
-Es una buena persona cuando lo tratas bien- defendió Miyako -Bueno chicos, es hora de que me vaya, espero encontrarlos en otra ocasión, para poder hablar con ustedes de todos los años que no nos hemos visto...-  
  
-Así será...-  
  
Yolei se acomodo las gafas, y se inclino de nuevo ante las chicas, para despedirse.  
  
-Miyako- la detuvo Sora antes de que esta se marchara -Ojala y puedas visitarnos alguna vez en el castillo...-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Si- dijo Mimi- seria un verdadero placer el poder platicar contigo más a menudo...-  
  
-Muchas gracias princesa, estaré eternamente agradecida, al poder estar en su compañía...con su permiso...-  
  
Inoue apresuro su paso para alcanzar a su compañía, desapareciendo en poco tiempo entre los pasillos ya casi desiertos.  
  
-Es una buena chica- dijo Mimi.  
  
-Si, creo que nos va a caer muy bien...-  
  
Siguieron con su conversación, mientras caminaban hacia adentro, para encontrarse con los dos reyes.  
  
-Fue un extraño encuentro ¿no crees?- observo Taichi, dirigiéndose al joven a su lado.  
  
-Si...- Yamatto aun tenía la mirada fija en el pasillo en el que Ichijouji había desaparecido.  
  
-Ese chico me produce escalofríos.- Tai se alejo del lugar reuniéndose con su grupo, que ya iba de salida.  
  
Matt se quedo pensando unos momentos...Había notado la reacción que ese chico de cabello de carbón les había causado a los demás, y sin embargo había notado que en el no había ocurrido ninguna reacción a su toque...no le tenia miedo, ni siquiera se sentía un poco intimidado, incluso se había sentido en cierto punto superior a el...  
  
Ken Ichijouji subió a su carruaje al lado de Miyako. Cuando este emprendió su marcha, la chica como siempre, empezó a hablar de diversos temas, para hacer el viaje más ameno. Se detuvo después de que vio no obtenía ninguna contestación...  
  
-¿Ken? ¿Estas bien?-  
  
El chico salió de sus pensamientos, la volteo a ver y asintió sin mostrar mucho interés. Fue cuando Yolei pudo observarlo a la pálida luz de la luna...su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido, y una espesa capa de sudor rodeaba su frente, empapando sus largos cabellos negros.  
  
Tomo su mano, y noto que esta estaba fría, y temblaba en espasmos constantes. Parecía que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios.  
  
Ella no sabia que hacer, el único método que se le ocurría para tranquilizarlo, era el mismo que utilizaba con sus hermanos pequeños. Hecho sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, y se fundió con el en un cálido abrazo maternal.  
  
Ken se sintió mucho mejor al sentir esa muestra inmejorable de cariño, y logro tranquilizarse un poco, correspondiendo al abrazo de la mejor manera que pudo.  
  
El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de Miyako, Ken la guió hasta la puerta, y regresó a su transporte, después de asegurarse que ella entrara a salvo.  
  
Se acomodo en su sillón, y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
  
Abrió una de las ventanillas, dejando que el aire helado jugara con sus cabellos mojados. Fijo sus ojos en la impenetrable oscuridad de la noche, bajo el débil resplandor de la luna pálida, quedando solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos.  
  
-Es él...-termino diciendo, mientras esas ultimas palabras eran borradas por el silencio de la noche...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Me tarde demasiado...bueno, de todos modos gracias por los consejos, me están siendo de mucha ayuda, y ya saben acepto todos los que quieran...ya salí de exámenes, así que espero poder actualizar pronto... Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!  
  
Tiffany Dincht 


	15. La ayuda de mi hermano

The Sword of Darkness  
  
Capitulo XV: "La ayuda de mi hermano"  
  
  
  
Koushiro Izumi se encontraba sentado en una mesa frente a su oponente en el ajedrez, pensando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Aquel joven de lentes era el unico lo suficientemente audaz como para desafiarlo a ese juego, y si habian de ser sinceros, no lo hacia nada mal.  
  
Joe Kido miraba distraidamente el tablero mientras el pelirrojo analizaba su proximo movimiento. En ese lugar, no habia nada mejor que hacer, no podía salir del castillo, ya que debía acudir inmediatamente, si el rey solicitaba su ayuda.  
  
-Escuche que Yamatto tiene una pelea hoy.- comento Izzy, después de hacer un inteligente movimiento.  
  
-Asi es, su oponente viene de Asgard, y por lo que e oido, no es un chico de capacidades despreciables. Su nombre es Michael. Y es un gran amigo de nuestro país.-  
  
-Si, eh escuchado de el, la princesa lo tiene en un muy buen concepto.-  
  
-Eso me sorprende mucho- Joe levanto los ojos hacia su oyente, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos -Estuvieron comprometidos desde su nacimiento.-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Si, pero el compromiso fue desecho hace poco tiempo, causando un rompimiento en las buenas relaciones que manteniamos con el reino.-  
  
-Eso es muy extraño.-  
  
-Lo se, jamás supe las verdaderas razones para que eso sucediera, supongo que han de haber tenido algunas fricciones privadas-  
  
-¿Eso fue hace mucho tiempo?-  
  
-No, solo hace algunos meses.- el hechicero se quedo pensando, buscando en su memoria algunos detalles que pudieran ser de interes. -Ahora que lo pienso bien, fue pocos días después de que llegara la invitación a este torneo.-  
  
-¡Que curioso!- exclamo Izzy, parecia que tenía algunas sospechas, que involucraban aquellos acontecimientos.  
  
-¿Que es curioso?-  
  
-Nuestras relaciones con Ningloron se rompieron después de la decición de realizar este torneo.-  
  
-¿Era una alianza importante?-  
  
-Involucraba al futuro poseedor del trono.-  
  
-¿Eso significa que...?-  
  
Izzy asintió con la cabeza. -Rompimos convenios con la prometida de el principe Shinishi Tachikawa. En estos momentos estariamos gozando de un nuevo reinado, y de una nueva adición a nuestro territorio.-  
  
-¿Era un compromiso importante?-  
  
-No sabria decirtelo, su país no cuenta con muchas tierras, ni tampoco con grandes riquezas en ninguno de los recursos, lo unico talvez destacable, era su fuerza militar. Han ganado varias guerras. No de gran importancia, pero no es de despreciarse.-  
  
Un silencio abarroto la habitación. El debil susurrar del viento se podía escuchar atravez de la ventana abierta, mientras movia en una lenta danza, a las cortinas de seda purpura. El juego continuo, hasta que quedaron ya pocas piezas en el tablero.  
  
-Es algo extraño el que nuestros paises hallan terminado asi de repente todas las relaciones que habían guardado por tanto tiempo.- Izumi seguia pensando en aquel asunto, que le habia llamado la atención tan profundamente.  
  
-Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia-  
  
Koushiro levantó sus ojos hacia Joe, mostrando un brillo en ellos, que se le observaba muy pocas veces.  
  
-Yo no creo en las coincidencias- dijo en un tono serio y profundo, poco caracteristico de su juvenil voz. -Jaque Mate- exclamo antes de levantarse de su asiento, y marcharse de la habitación, dejando a un Joe pensativo, en la tranquilidad de la soledad.  
  
  
  
Yamatto Ishida admiraba a contraluz el brillo de su espada, mientras pasaba un paño humedo por sus bordes plateados. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana empeñado en esa tarea, pensativo ante la nueva batalla que libraría a primera hora de la tarde.  
  
Taichi Yagami estaba sentado frente a el, en silencio, solo observando atentamente, aquella acción que desenpeñaba su amigo tan cuidadosamente. Habían estado sin cruzar palabra alguna desde que se sentaron en aquel lugar.  
  
-¿Sabes quien es tu nuevo oponente?- preguntó Taichi, sin apartar sus ojos de la espada que Matt sostenía entre las manos.  
  
-Me parece que se llama Michael.-  
  
-A si, ya lo recuerdo ¿Que piensas de el?-  
  
-Nada, no todavia. No me gusta formar juicios antes de tiempo. Podría formular una teoria erronea, y eso me perjudicaría mucho.-  
  
-Ah, ya veo.-  
  
Tai recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, guiando su mirada hacia el cielo. A pesar de que era de mañana, el cielo se veía gris, apunto de descargar su furia ante aquel desdichado país. Observo tambíen a la torre negra. Su aspecto le desagradaba profundamente. Si el gobernara aquel lugar, ya abria hecho algo para arreglarla. Pensaba talvez que una de las soluciones seria recubrirla toda de marfil ó de perla, convirtiendo esa estaca negra, en la reluciente torre blanca de Ephel Dúath.  
  
-Eso costaría mucho trabajo.- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja. Y sin embargo, penso después, en algo que sería aun más complicado... estar al lado de la chica que el amaba.  
  
  
  
La tarde llegó rapidamente. Mientras el sol se empezaba a ocultar en el horizonte, la actividad en la ciudad apenas comenzaba.  
  
En las calles, abundaban las personas, que caminaban apresuradamente hacia el lugar en donde se realizaría el próximo combate.  
  
Las conversaciones hacerca de ese tema no se hacían esperar, sobre todo en los labios de las jovenes.  
  
Entre ellas discutian constantemente, eligiendo a su favorito. Las chicas se dejaban guiar más en el aspecto de los combatientes que en sus propias habilidades. Los dos chicos tenía nuevas admiradoras incontables, que irian a apoyarlos, de la mejor manera posible.  
  
Esta vez, y no como en otras ocaciones, el numero de apuestas se inclinaba más a favor del caballero de Asgard. Todos pensaban que el tenía más posibilidades de triunfar, ya que además de ser un caballero, era el futuro heredero al trono en su reino. Las chicas en cambio estaban del lado de Matt, ya que pensaban que era mucho más atractivo y encantador. Todas ellas iban a apoyarlo.  
  
  
  
Michael mientras tanto, se encontraba en uno de los jardines, meditaba un poco, como cada vez antes de salir a combatir. Pensaba detenidamente, en lo que obtendría si acaso llegara a ganar aquel torneo. Para empezar, si le ganaba a aquel chico con el que estaba a punto de pelear, ganaría de nuevo el respeto del rey de Argorlad, y con ello, talvez la mano de la princesa.  
  
Se le hacia algo injusto el que su compromiso hubiera sido cancelado. Por mucho tiempo habia planeado la boda, y hasta había empezado a hacer planos del castillo al que los dos se mudarían.Y de un momento a otro, todo habia pasado a la historia.  
  
El amaba a Mimi Tachikawa, y aunque sabía que el sentimiento no le era correspondido en una medida tan grande, se habia decidido a convertirla en su esposa apesar de lo que dijera. Sabía que con el tiempo, ella aprendería a quererlo. Un año encerrada en el castillo, mientras esperaban a su primogenito, sería suficiente.  
  
Por ello no podía perder. Su destino, como el pensaba, era estar al lado de la princesa, formando con ella, una vida feliz juntos.  
  
  
  
A las afueras de la arena de combate, lejos de los ojos de cualquier ser viviente, se encontraban dos sombras, que se escondian en aquel lugar de los comentarios de la gente de la nobleza. En los ojos de los dos se reflejaba un sentimiento, que irradiaba pasión a más no poder. Dulces palabras de cariño se recitaban los dos amantes, mientras estrechaban sus manos, sin el deseo de la separación. El combate estaba a punto de comenzar, y el momento de alejarse el uno del otro, había llegado, muy a su pesar. Mimi Tachikawa rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello del rubio, causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
-Mucha suerte Matt, cuidate mucho.- sus ojos no se veían del todo contentos. Jamas estaría tranquila, sabiendo que su nuevo amor, se encontraba peleando, y que podía encontrar la muerte en cualquier momento.  
  
-No te preocupes- contesto el nombrado, mientras apartaba suavemente a la princesa, y la miraba a los ojos. Sin atreverse a tocarla.  
  
Ella solo sonrió, se apartó de su lado, y se alejó a paso lento, saliendo por una de las puertas traseras, casi segura de que nadie la observaba, y sin embargo seguida sin que se diera cuenta, por unos hermosos ojos azules.  
  
  
  
-Oye Mimi...- escucho la princesa mientras caminaba por el pequeño jardin, atravezando el castillo para llegar a su habitación. Volteo hacia arriba, y descubrio entre las ramas de los arboles, a un chico rubio, sentado en un grueso tronco mientras jugueteaba con algunas hojas doradas que habia arrancado.  
  
-Hola Michael.- contesto ella, contenta de por fin encontrarse con su amigo. No lo habia visto desde aquella vez en el comedor.  
  
El nombrado descendio de el arbol de un agil salto. Poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Porque no platicamos un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, debes tener muchas cosas que contar ¿no?-  
  
-Pero, tu pelea va a comenzar pronto. ¿No deberias estar ahi en este momento?-  
  
-Si, pero primero quisiera hablar contigo.-  
  
-Esta bien.- los dos se sentaron bajo el frondoso arbol, esperando de el un poco de refugio de el frio clima.  
  
-Y ¿como has estado?- dijo Mimi, tratando de romper un poco el silencio que se empezaba a crear a su alrededor.  
  
-Mi padre se a puesto muy exigente conmigo, se la pasa recordandome mi futuro puesto y todas las responsabilidades que debo de cumplir.-  
  
-Mi padre tambien me lo recuerda todos los días.-  
  
-¿Sabes algo? desde hace algunos meses e estado tratando de convencer a mi padre que reanude las relaciones con Argorlad.-  
  
-Sería algo fantastico.-  
  
-Claro, pero que todo fuera como antes.-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-Mimi, ¿no quisieras que la propuesta de nuestro compromiso siguiera en pie?-  
  
Ella se quedo callada, quería mucho a Michael, pero no lo quisiera tener como esposo.  
  
-Imaginate, en estos momentos ya estariamos juntos en nuestro castillo, esperando a nuestro primogenito.-  
  
-Michael, tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y te quiero mucho, pero...la verdad no se si quiera permanecer el resto de mi vida a tu lado, de esa forma.-  
  
-Sabes que yo podría darte todo lo que desearas, a mi lado no te faltaria nada.-  
  
-Lo se, pero tu sabes que eso para mi no es importante.-  
  
-Entonces prefieres a un pobre soldado de clase baja.- en su varonil voz se notaba un tono de sarcasmo, celos y enojo mezclados.  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?-  
  
-¡Vamos Mimi! ¡No puedes engañarnos todo el tiempo! ¡por lo menos no a mi!- Michael comenzaba a alterarse -¡¿Crees que no me e dado cuenta de las cosas?! ¡¿Me crees tonto?! ¡Si lo sospeche desde el principio, el como le sonreias, el como te miraba!-  
  
-¡Michael, calmate, no se de que me hablas!- en la voz de la princesa se empezaba a dar un tono temeroso.  
  
-¡¡Dime la verdad!!- Michael la tomo de los hombros, y la sacudio con fuerza de un lado a otro, sin la mas minima muestra de delicadeza.  
  
-¡Dejame!- gritó ella, tratando de ganar su compasión.  
  
-¡¿Que tienes que ver con el?!-  
  
-¡Eso no te importa!-  
  
-¡No puedes librarte de mi tan facilmente Mimi! ¡yo soy tu destino! ¡y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo!-  
  
-¡Nunca me veras como tu esposa!-  
  
Estas palabras hirieron a Michael, dandole en lo más profundo de su ego.  
  
-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando acabe con tu querido caballero-  
  
-¡No puedes vencerlo!-  
  
-Puedo y lo hare. Cuando lo mate, tu padre vendra corriendo a rogar que regrese contigo-  
  
Michael puso una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, mientras reflejaba en sus ojos maldad en estado puro. Soltó a la princesa, y se alejó con paso engreido, en dirección al estadio, donde empezaria pronto, su combate con Yamatto.  
  
Mimi se quedo atonita ante el arranque de celos de Michael, jamas lo habia visto enojado de aquella manera, y mucho menos lo habia visto formulando una amenaza de muerte. Cuando salio de su estado de shock, salio corriendo al castillo rapidamente.  
  
  
  
Los gritos euforicos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar al ver al participante rubio que caminaba hacia el centro del gran coliseo. Yamatto no se hacia del rogar, lanzando un saludo a sus admiradoras con galanteria.  
  
El rey de Argorlad observaba divertido el espectaculo que su caballero estaba dando a las chicas, olvidando por unos momentos los futuros planes que tenía en mente para el.  
  
Michael llego a la arena sumamente agitado, apenas abrochando su espada a su cintura, y acomodando su cabello detras de su oreja. El fue recibido también de buena manera, por parte de las chicas, y las personas que habian apostado a su favor.  
  
Se paró al lado de Yamatto, y miro hacia el palco del rey. Este se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a dar la bienvenida a los espectadores, con su voz seguida por el eco.  
  
Mimi llegó en ese momento, sin hacer ningun ruido, del brazo de Taichi. Tomaron asiento al lado de Sora, y fijaron su vista en los dos rubios parados en medio del estadio. Los dos se veian algo preocupados. Taichi especialmente clavaba sus ojos nada amistosos en el caballero de Asgard. Ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido.  
  
Michael miraba con ansiedad a su oponente, imaginaba sus palabras, al momento de dictaminar la sentecia de muerte. En ese momento, verlo derrotado a sus pies se habia vuelto su máxima prioridad.  
  
Yamatto volteo a verlo distraidamente, encontrandose con esa fria mirada. La actitud de aquel chico era inexplicable, iban a pelar era cierto, pero la actitud de odio que mostraba hacia el era irrelevante.  
  
El rey termino con su bienvenida, siendo seguido de una gran ovación por parte del publico. Los dos caballeros se colocaron en su lugar, y el combate dio comienzo, después de el estruendoso grito del gobernador.  
  
Un silencio se sucedio a esta explosión de clamor. El publico estaba intrigado, ya que ninguno de los chicos se habia movido.  
  
Se veian a los ojos mutuamente, tratando de descifrar el pensamiento de el contrario. Yamatto se preguntaba una y mil veces el motivo por el cual el rubio frente a el lo veia con tanto odio. Michael desfundó su espada y con asombrosa rapidez se lanzo en contra de su oponente.  
  
Matt logro esquivar el golpe a duras penas, sin siquiera tener tiempo para el contrataque. Los ataques de Michael eran sin duda lanzados para matar.Yamatto podía esquivarlos, fruto de gran esfuerzo. El lanzaba sus ataques, pero siempre eran evadidos, sin ningun problema.  
  
¿Que estaba pasando? Lo que el hacia debía tener algun resultado, él era muy rápido, y aun así no lograba acertar en el blanco. ¿Que clase de técnica utilizaba aquel muchacho?  
  
-Esa pregunta es muy sencilla.- exclamó Michael, viendo maliciosamente a su contrincante.  
  
-¿Que?- dijo Yamatto asombrado ¿Como podía saber lo que estaba pensando?  
  
-Pense que habias conocido a muchas personas en tus viajes, pero perece que no le tomaste mucha importancia a la gente de Asgard.-  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?-  
  
-Somos los decendientes de los dioses, una raza superior bendecida por sus dones...Nosotros tenemos la habilidad de leer la mente en la pelea si asi lo deseamos.-  
  
-¿La raza de Asgard?- pregunto Matt un poco incredulo de el origen de aquellos hombres.  
  
-Asi es. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Ishida?...Significa que tu no puedes vencerme. Puedo saber tus movimientos antes de que los hagas, y ahora se tus técnicas completamente. No hay forma en que puedas vencerme ahora.  
  
Michael se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, disfrutando cada vez más su encuentro con el otro rubio. Su espada choco contra la suya, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella, mientras Matt ejercia resistencia.  
  
Michael acerco su boca a su oido, y le susurro algunas palabras maliciosamente.  
  
-Cuando gane esta batalla, vas a rogar para que no te mate. Entonces Mimi será mia.-  
  
Yamatto se quedo estupefacto ¿Que tenía que ver Mimi en esa pelea?  
  
-No soy tonto- contestó Michael- Se lo que hay entre los dos. Se a lo que quieres llegar con ella.-mientras hablaba soltó una carcajada burlona- Mirate bien. ¿Que futuro le podrías ofrecer? Es una princesa, y tu eres un simple soldado, jamás podrías darle todos los lujos a los que ella esta acostumbrada. ¿Crees que te va a seguir queriendo cuando se acaben tus bienes? ¿Que te va a ser fiel mientras tu sales a combatir?, o si te va muy bien ¿Que mereces el trono de Argorlad cuando lo podrías llevar al fracaso? Los gobernantes son sabios y nobles, y sabes que tu no tienes ninguna de las dos...piensa bien Yamatto ¿eres digno de ser el rey?-  
  
Yamatto se quedó callado. Jamás había pensado en eso de ser rey. Para él, el gobernante de un país, debia provenir de la nobleza, debia ser fuerte, sabio, poderoso y benévolo. Michael talvez tenía razón. ¿Que podía ofrecerle a su reino? Por su sangre corría la historia de la traición y la venganza. Si su padre se había vuelto en contra de su reino. ¿Era él, la persona apropiada para gorbernar a los Argorlianos? No sabía. Lo que le habia pasado a su padre, le podía ocurrir a él también.  
  
Michael no puso mucha atención a los pensamientos de su contrincante, estaba en su propio mundo, imaginando a el chico vencido, y él, reclamando la mano de la princesa. Si, él llevaría a Argorlad hasta su mayor esplendor, bajo el método que fuera. Siguió atacando sin compación. El filo de su espada pasaba rozando a penas por la rojiza piel de Matt. Su ropa ya tenía algunos rasguños, y su cuerpo, con varias heridas sangrantes, no tardaba en sucumbir.  
  
En el palco, sus amigos miraban la pelea con desesperación. Esta vez Joe Kido los observaba desde el mismo lugar que el rey. Se mordía el labio inferior en preocupación, y acomodaba sus lentes constantemente.  
  
-Debí haberle advertido a Matt sobre las capacidades de este chico.- se reprendió a si mismo en voz alta.  
  
Sin querer, ya que estaba inmiscuido en la pelea, Taichi Yagami había oido sus palabras. Volteó a ver al hechicero, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.  
  
-¿Tu sabías acerca de su poder?- el joven castaño era en realidad muy perceptivo. Además de que gracias a su agudo oido había podido escuchar la platica de los combatientes en su totalidad.  
  
-Si-  
  
-¿Porque lo dices hasta ahora?-  
  
-Yo pensé que el sabía acerca de ese don.-  
  
-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?- Tai comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
-Es el hijo de una mujer de Asgard.-  
  
-¡Es cierto! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? El también podría leer sus movimientos...Pero que yo sepa jamás lo puso en practica. Me temo que ni siquiera conocia su existencia.-  
  
-Es una mala noticia. La única forma en que el puede ganarle, es utilizando la misma tecnica.-  
  
-Ojala y se de cuenta a tiempo- suspiró Taichi, regresando su mirada hacia la arena de combate.  
  
Yamatto sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con dolor. Un golpe de la espada de Michael lo habia alcanzado inesperadamente. Le causaba sufrimiento indescriptible, pero no podía darse por vencido, sería un acto de suprema cobardía. Tenía solo dos salidas, ganar el combate, o morir en el intento. Y la segunda opción no era de su agrado en lo más mínimo. Debía ganar. Pero primero debía idear una manera de hacerlo  
  
Michael conocia sus movimientos, así que ninguna de sus tenicas, serviría en su contra. O peleaba sin pensar, ó inventaba una nueva técnica de la nada. ¿Cual era su mejor opción? Ninguna.  
  
Por primera vez desde que había empezado con sus combates, se sintió desesperanzado. ¿Cual era su posibilidad de ganar en aquellas circunstancias? No habia previsto esos poderes en su oponente. ¿Como iba a saber que la gente de Asgard tenía tal poder?  
  
-La gente de Asgard tiene poderes ocultos Yamatto- era la voz de su madre. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, en un recuento del pasado.  
  
En una casa espaciosa, al lado de una gran chimenea con brasas ardiendo en su interior, en medio de un blanco invierno, pasaban las festividades de ese tiempo, una mujer y sus dos pequeños hijos. La mujer era hermosa, su rubia cabellera atada en una larga trenza desendia sobre su espalda, sus ojos azules como el mar reflejaban dulzura al contemplar a sus dos pequeños, a su imagen y semejanza, jugando con espadas de madera. Su caracter era como el de su padre, audaz, valiente y energico, demostrado en esos juegos infantiles. Uno de los niños rubios cayó al piso, soltando su espada, que rodo por el piso a unos pasos de el. Mientras tanto, el otro, sonrió triunfalmente, apuntando con su arma al pequeño que yacia en el piso indefenso. La mujer iba a regresar a su trabajo de costura, cuando escucho leves sollozos. -Takeru no seas lloron- recrimino su hermano mayor, bajando su espada, y poniendo una cara de disgusto. -Es- Es que yo...- la casa se llenó por completo de los agudos chillidos del niño, mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas rojizas. La madre sonrio maternalmente, y se encamino hacia su hijo menor, recogiendolo de el piso entre sus brazos, y guiandolo a su pecho, para tratar de consolarlo. El chico de seis años miraba como su madre consolaba al pequeño de tres, que balbuceaba algo de nunca poderle ganar a su hermano mayor. Con cara de fastidio el rubio solto su espada en el piso, y fue a arrodillarse frente a su madre, que ya se había sentado en el amplio sillon, con Takeru aun en brazos. -No deberias ser tan duro con tu hermano.- dijo la mujer con tono dulce. -Es un llorón, así nunca lograra ser un caballero.- -El no quiere ser un caballero.- A Takeru jamás le habían gustado las peleas, y lo habia demostrado hacia algunos momentos. En cambio, para Yamatto eran una obseción incontrolable. ¿Que podía decir? Deseaba ser tan bueno como su padre. El era su ídolo, su heroe. Los sollozos de Takeru se detuvieron, cuando el pequeño calló en un profundo sueño, a causa de el calor y la confianza que le infundia la cuna maternal. Matt se sentó en el suelo, admirando la linda cara de su hermanito, a la debil luz del fuego. Parecia un pequeño querubin, cansado por los juegos vespertinos. Quedaban solo unos cuantos rastros del llanto en su rostro angelical. -¿Usted cree que pueda llegar a ser un caballero tan bueno como mi padre?- preguntó el joven Ishida a su progenitora. -¿Porque quieres ser un caballero?- -Quiero pelear para protegerla a usted y a mi hermano, además me gustaría mucho conocer al rey. ¿Puede imaginarselo? Estaría en la corte, y después iria a combatir a muchos lugares, conoceria el mundo y...- -La guerra no es una cosa tan maravillosa Yamatto, pelear con alguien no es el mejor camino. Puedes perder todo lo que tienes en solo un instante.- -Por eso voy a ser el mejor, ya verá, no tendrá que preocuparse ya de nada cuando este en la mesa del rey, con una espada plateada en mi costado, y una banda azul sobre mi pecho..- La mujer suspiró al escuchar los deseos de su primogenito. Siendo ella su madre, debía apoyarlo en lo que el eligiera. -Estoy segura que llegaras a ser un gran guerrero Yamatto. Tienes muchas habilidades para la batalla. Talvez no lo sabías, pero yo deciendo de una de las razas nacidas para la batalla por naturaleza.- su madre le había guiñado un ojo, como presumiendo un secreto. -La gente de Asgard tiene poderes ocultos Yamatto- hizo una pausa -Y siendo tu uno de ellos, podrías llegar desarrollarlos.-  
  
Las ultimas palabras de su madre. Esa era la clave. ¡¿Como no lo había recordado?! ¡Su madre era de Asgard! Entonces, el también poseia esos poderes que tanto le estaban causando problemas. Talvez en esos momentos, su capacidad no era tan grande como la de Michael, ya que le faltaría muchisima practica, pero por lo menos, podría intentar el neutralizar el efecto, para que asi los dos pudieran pelear en una batalla más justa.  
  
Ishida vio fijamente los ojos del otro joven, que habia cesado su ataque por unos momentos. Se concentró profundamente en tratar de entrar al pensamiento de su oponente, sin que fuera nada sencillo. Con Michael al ataque de nuevo, la tarea se volvio abrumadora. Jamás habia intentado algo así, le producia un dolor de cabeza intenso. Una capa de sudor frio se formo en su rostro, sus manos temblaron, y sus ojos se nublaron, hasta casi perder completamente el sentido. Lo que intentaba necesitaba gran energía, y el no estaba acostumbrado a liberar tal cantidad. Ya no sabía que hacer.  
  
-¡¡Tu puedes Matt!!- Yamatto abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Esa voz... Volteó a su alrededor, buscando al poseedor, pero no pudo distinguirlo entre la gente. ¿Habia sido su imaginación? ¿Talvez un delirio en su atroz agonia? Quien sabe, pero eso lo había alentado mucho. Su mirada se torno amenazadora, intimidando asi a su oponente. Michael detuvo su ataque, y observo a Yamatto detenidamente. Intentando entrar en sus pensamientos de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez no lo logró. '¿Que esta pasando?' se preguntó a si mismo.  
  
-La gente de Asgard fue bendecida por los dioses ¿recuerdas?-  
  
Michael se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Habia leido sus pensamientos! ¡Yamatto estaba utilizando su propia técnica!  
  
-Soy decendiente de Asgard también.- Matt empuño su espada una vez más, y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez, uno que Michael no pudo esquivar.  
  
Su costado derecho y su antebrazo quedaron heridos gravemente, impidiendole el uso de la espada. Esta calló al piso, levantando una polvareda sobre ella.  
  
Michael sostuvo su herida, intentando que no sangrara tanto. Un silencio general se produjo en el público, ante la tensión generada en el lugar.  
  
-Rindete- dijo Yamatto calmadamente, bajando su arma, pero no sin estar prevenido.-Con tu brazo así, ya no puedes empuñar tu espada-  
  
El chico calló de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de sostenerse el costado. El tenía razón, no podía continuar. Yamatto había ganado la pelea limpiamente.  
  
-Tu ganaste- exclamó el derrotado, bajando su mirada al suelo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras una ligera sonrísa aparecia en su rostro. -Estoy listo para morir-  
  
Matt se sorprendió demasiado, jamás habia sido su intención el matar a ese chico, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho. En su corazón, no guardaba ningun rencor.  
  
-No voy a matarte.-  
  
-¿Porque?-  
  
-No me has hecho nada, y este es solo un combate.-  
  
-Pero yo...te dije muchas cosas...intente matarte-  
  
-Y creeme, me alegro de que no lo hallas hecho.- Matt le sonrió calidamente.  
  
Michael agacho la cabaeza y sonrió tristemente. Ese chico era una persona de buen corazón.  
  
-Me rindo-  
  
El aplauso en el estadio se dió, pero esta vez no para el ganador. Las personas alabaron con entusiasmo al chico que estaba aun en el piso. Su esfuerzo se había visto recompensado.  
  
Yamatto se acercó al chico, y le ofreció su mano. Michael dudo unos momentos, pero después aceptó la ayuda. Con la ayuda de Ishida, se levantó, y camino poco a poco hacia afuera del estadio, sin que su herida dejara de sangrar. Cuando por fin alcanzaron la puerta, los medicos reales lo recibieron, y se dispusieron a llevarselo.  
  
-Ahora se porque Mimi te eligió a ti...Hazla feliz, se lo merece.- Michael le dió una ultima mirada y una sonrisa llena de gratitud, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, delante de los doctores.  
  
Matt sonrió un momento. Sin embargo todo se esfumó, cuando su vista se vio borrosa de nuevo, y su cabeza presentó de nuevo ese repentino dolor. Se recargó en una pared, intentando desaparecer el mareo, pero no lo logró, se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos, empezando a perder el conocimiento.  
  
-Matt.- esucho algo frente a el, la misma voz que se habia escuchado en el estadio, la que le habia ayudado. Esperaba que no se tratara de una ilusión.  
  
Abrió los ojos, y alcanzo a ver en su nuevo mundo de sombras, una imagen borrosa de alguien que se acercaba lentamente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al reconocer a la persona frente a el...  
  
-Takeru...-alcanzó a murmurar, antes de caer en el sueño profundo de la inconciencia.  
  
Continuara... 


	16. El Deseo más Anhelado del Corazón

The Sword of Darkness  
  
Capitulo XVI: "El deseo más anhelado del corazón"  
Yamatto por fin estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Mientras iba regresando poco a poco del mundo de la fantasía, se iba dando cuenta que sentía a su alrededor algo diferente. Él se sentía diferente. Una presencia que lo incomodaba en sobremanera, podía percibirse a solo unos cuantos metros de su cama, casi a su lado.  
  
-Esta despertando.-dijo una voz que se le hacia sumamente familiar. Aquella que había oído minutos antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
El ojiazul por fin alcanzó a ver la luz. Deslumbrado por su brillo, pero a la vez contento de observar su majestuosidad de nuevo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y los ojos parecían no responder a sus ordenes, rehusándose a vislumbrar de nuevo el esplendor del mundo.  
  
-¿Yamatto?- Ahí estaba ella. La mujer dueña de sus pensamientos. ¡Como había extrañado su melodiosa voz mientras vagaba en el mundo de la inconciencia! Le había hecho falta su luz de esperanza, en aquellas largas y amargas pesadillas en medio de la oscuridad. Pocas personas podían sacarlo de sus sueños, y ella, era sin duda una de esas personas especiales.  
  
Al enfocar bien a todas las personas de su alrededor pudo reconocer a dos siluetas que le eran sumamente conocidas, pero una de ellas, era sin duda la que causaba aquel extraño presentimiento en sus pensamientos, aquella sombra de duda en su corazón.  
  
A su lado, tomando su mano en un gesto protectivo y maternal, estaba la princesa de Argorlad, Mimi Tachikawa, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, realmente deslumbrante.  
  
Más allá, un joven rubio se paraba frente a su cama, de hermosos ojos azules, y vestimenta de señor, sin empuñar una espada, pero de gran porte y hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-¿Takeru?- se oyó decir así mismo, con voz cansada y ausente, pero llena de alivio y esperanza. Estiró su mano libre, intentando tocar a aquella persona que a sus ojos, no parecía más que un espejismo, tratando de asegurarse que su querido hermano en verdad estaba ahí, a su lado, apoyándolo, e impulsándolo a salir adelante.  
  
-Aquí estoy hermano- el joven se acercó, tomando su mano con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle su calor y determinación. Sus ojos se nublaron un poco al observarlo de esa forma. Jamás lo había visto en un estado similar, mucho menos implorando por la compañía de su hermano.  
  
Yamatto se tranquilizo, por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese país de desdicha, se había sentido completamente seguro. Saber cerca a su hermano, era una experiencia alentadora. Además, él era la persona que lo había salvado, de morir a manos de Michael.  
  
Con mucho trabajo había conseguido la victoria, y se veía que su oponente había estado muy arrepentido al haberle deseado la muerte...Sin embargo, no sabía si en verdad debía confiar en él. No podías confiar en todas las personas de tu alrededor, aunque sus actos demuestren lo contrario. ¿Quién le podía asegurar que no iría detrás de Mimi aunque le hubiera dado su palabra? La gente de aquellas tierras se caracterizaba por su obstinación. Él mismo era uno de ellos, y Michael, siendo el futuro heredero al trono, no debía de serlo menos.  
  
-Abre los ojos Yamatto Ishida.- Matt abrió los ojos rápidamente, esa voz lo había despertado de su sueño completamente. Una voz profunda y melancólica. Llena de sabiduría y experiencia.  
  
Frente a su cama, se encontró con un hombre mayor. De larga barba blanca y espalda encorvada. En esos momentos era solo un viejo consumido, pero por su semblante, se notaba que en otros tiempos, podía haber llegado a alcanzar el esplendor de los reyes. Sus ojos azul cielo lo veían con detenimiento, mientras una sonrisa bondadosa se dibujaba en sus arrugados labios.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Matt, olvidando sus modales.  
  
El viejo sonrió aún más. Los otros dos jóvenes sólo los observaron.  
  
-Mi nombre es Gennai, Yamatto. Estuviste a mi cargo durante toda tu recuperación.-  
  
Otro dolor de cabeza atacó a Matt. Ahora recordaba el porque se había desmayado después de haber ganado el combate. El haber utilizado aquella técnica en su última batalla, había sido demasiado para él. Después de todo, nunca antes en su vida la había intentado. Era lógico que la carga mental hubiera sido demasiada para él.  
  
-Aún no te recuperas completamente. Debes permanecer en cama al menos un día más.- Gennai abrió la puerta silenciosamente, y salió antes de que Matt pudiera decirle nada más.  
  
-¿Como te sientes hermano?- interrumpió T.K, con voz consternada.  
  
-Takeru ¿Que haces aquí?-  
  
-No lo se. Tuve un mal presentimiento hace algún tiempo.-  
  
-¿Un mal presentimiento?-  
  
-Si, es algo que sólo sentí cuando murió nuestro padre.-  
  
Hubo un silencio inesperado entre los dos. Parecía que muchos recuerdos dolorosos retornaban a sus memorias. Mimi se sintió un poco incomoda. Se levantó sigilosamente de su silla, y se encaminó a la puerta.  
  
-No tienes que irte.- dijo Yamatto, con la atención sobre ella. -Quédate conmigo.-  
  
La chica sonrió, y con paso gracioso, regresó al lado de Yamatto, tomando la mano que él le alargaba.  
  
-Takeru. supongo que ya conoces a Mimi.-  
  
-Como no conocerla. Muchas veces e escuchado de la belleza sin igual de nuestra princesa. Me alegro al ver que los rumores son completamente ciertos.- la joven Tachikawa se sonrojó. Yamatto puso una sonrisa.  
  
-Con su permiso, iré a ver como se encuentra Hikari.- el rubio hizo una reverencia a la princesa, y salió de la habitación.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos en la habitación, en un silencio reconfortante. La princesa arrojo los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, sin poder contener más su sonrisa, se hecho a llorar en su hombro. Yamatto sonrió, y la abrazó también.  
  
-Estaba muy preocupada por ti.- dijo ella entre sollozos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien ahora.- Matt recorrió su espalda con las manos, agradeciendo silenciosamente, el que los dioses le hubieran mandado aquel ángel para estar a su lado. Jamás en su vida había querido a alguien de esa manera. Ella era la primera mujer que había despertado en él ese sentimiento de afecto y protección. Ese cariño sincero. Ese deseo puro. Al abrazarla sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, dejándolo sólo al lado de aquella belleza. Junto a ella no se sentía solo.  
  
Sin embargo, su conciencia se nublaba a cada momento. Amaba a una mujer imposible. A una mujer que nunca, jamás podría estar a su lado. Ella era una princesa. La única heredera al trono de su país. La futura reina de Argorlad. Lo justo era que se casara con un rey poderoso.  
  
¿Que futuro le podía ofrecer él, un simple soldado?  
  
Los hermosos ojos de Matt se entristecieron.  
  
-Mimi.- dijo con melancolía. -¿Como pudiste fijarte en mi? Yo no me merezco tu cariño.-  
  
Ella se secó sus lagrimas. -¿Que como pude fijarme en ti? ¿Porque lo preguntas?.-  
  
-Eres una princesa. Eres además la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino...Podrías haber obtenido al rey que quisieras, a cualquier noble, al más grande de los duques...¿Porque en lugar de todo eso, elegiste a sólo un soldado?-  
  
Mimi lo vio con detenimiento a los ojos. Quería notar en sus gestos, algún signo que le indicara que era lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, él no solía actuar de aquella manera. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios, antes de responderle.  
  
-Porque tu no eres como cualquier duque ó rey Matt. Desde que te conocí, demostraste ser una persona diferente. No me viste jamás como a una princesa, sino como lo que soy. Una mujer. - Lo besó de nuevo.- Eres más noble y sincero que cualquier príncipe que halla conocido. No eres como los demás. Y te quiero por eso...-  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver en su marco, a un Tai que se veía muy apurado.  
  
-Matt, el rey desea hablar contigo.-  
  
Los dos enamorados se separaron, y miraron a su compañero. Mimi se levantó, justo en el momento en que él rey aparecía por el pasillo, atrás de Taichi.  
  
-Gracias por anunciar mi presencia joven Taichi. Puede retirarse.-  
  
-Si señor.- dijo Tai un poco apenado, saliendo de la habitación después de una larga reverencia.  
  
-Hija mía.-dijo solemnemente, dirigiéndose a Mimi. -Quisiera hablar con el joven Ishida un momento.-  
  
-S-Si padre.- la chica le lanzó a Yamatto una mirada desesperada. Él la tranquizó con su aparente serenidad. Aunque estaba aún más nervioso que ella.  
  
La princesa besó a su padre dulcemente, y salió de la habitación, sin volver a mirar hacía atrás. Matt se quedó solo en presencia del rey. Nunca le había pedido una entrevista a solas, por ello se sentía tan nervioso, lleno de incertidumbre.  
  
-No sientas miedo Yamatto.- dijo el anciano, adivinando su pensamiento. -No voy a morderte.-  
  
-E-Es solo que...-  
  
-A decir verdad, vine a felicitarte.-  
  
-¿Felicitarme?- el rubio sonaba incrédulo. ¿De que lo felicitaría?  
  
-Así es. Te enfrentaste a un oponente fuera de tus propias posibilidades, y supiste salir airoso de la situación a la que te enfrentaste.-  
  
Yamatto se sonrojó.  
  
-No muchas personas logran derrotar a un hijo de Asgard. Ni siquiera conociendo sus habilidades.- el rey se sentó, extendiendo sus pálidas manos sobre su regazo.-De hecho, tenía mis propias dudas acerca de los resultados del combate. Nadie había derrotado nunca a Michael.-  
  
El rubio agacho la cabeza. ¡Que poca confianza tenía el rey en él! ¡Dudaba de su capacidad en la pelea!  
  
-Sin embargo muchacho, me demostraste lo contrario. Le demostraste al mundo que no solo un rey puede ganar este torneo. Y eso me hace tener más esperanzas en tu persona.-  
  
-Gracias señor.- las palabras de el joven no se oían muy alentadoras para si mismo. Las palabras del rey no habían servido para resolver los comentarios anteriores.  
  
-Has llegado muy lejos. Y no quisiera que llegaras a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Estás arriesgando mucho en este juego.-  
  
Las últimas palabras del rey le habían sonado muy extrañas a Yamatto. En lugar de un consejo, le había parecido una advertencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había insistido mucho en que la victoria de uno de sus soldados era esencial. Siempre insistía en que debía ganar el torneo. ¿Porque tenía tanto interés en ello? ¿Que obtendría si acaso alguien de Argorlad ganara aquella gloria?  
  
-¿Porque me dice esto sólo a mi? ¿No debería de estar Taichi con nosotros?-  
  
-Él no tiene tu capacidad, y lo sabes muy bien. Yamatto, tu eres el único que puede ganar este torneo.-  
  
-¿Porque? ¿Porque su corazón ansia tanto la victoria?- Que osado era al cuestionar las decisiones del rey. Por menos que eso, habían mandado a decapitar a muchos otros.  
  
-¿No te has dado cuenta?- la sonrisa del rey se desvaneció. Se levantó de la silla, y fue a colocarse más cerca de Matt. Sentándose en su cama, hablo en solo un susurro.  
  
-¿No sabes lo que esta victoria significaría para Argorlad?- un brillo siniestro había aparecido en los ojos del soberano, haciendo que perdiera su nobleza, reconociendo en ese semblante, casi a cualquier ladrón.  
  
-No comprendo.-  
  
-Las relaciones con los demás reinos aledaños a nuestro país penden de un hilo. Hemos tenido conflictos internos por muchos años, manteniéndolos en secretos de familia. Muchas veces a estado a punto de estallar la guerra, pero hemos sabido mantenernos al margen de ellas. No por ello significa que no existan conspiraciones en nuestra contra. Se han encontrado muchos espías en nuestro reino, calculando nuestro armamento, dejando al descubierto nuestra fuerza militar. Con esos reportes en manos enemigas ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que se demoren en atacar a nuestra gente? ¿Cuanto tardaran en adueñarse de nuestras tierras?-  
  
-Y-Yo no lo sabía...-  
  
-Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera mi hija tiene conocimiento de ello...Es por eso que aceptamos el venir a este lugar. No porque quiera mejorar nuestras relaciones con los demás países, claro que no. Venimos a demostrarles lo que puede hacer alguien de nuestro país.-  
  
-P-Pero...-  
  
-Entiende esto Yamatto. Si ganamos el torneo, no solo nos ganamos el respeto del mundo entero, también nos ganamos su temor, su miedo. ¿Quién atacaría nuestro reino, sabiendo que éste tiene al mejor capitán del mundo? Si resultaras vencedor, infundirías el patriotismo en nuestras tierras. ¿Como no sentirse orgulloso del país que dio vida al mejor espadachín?-  
  
Matt se quedó callado. ¿Como podían ser esas las palabras de un rey? ¿Los pensamientos de un soberano orgulloso?  
  
-Yo, no me hubiera imaginado que esos fueran sus pensamientos...- su voz se escuchó dura y decepcionada, cosa que el rey Tachikawa captó de inmediato.  
  
-¿Porque lo dices?-  
  
-Escúchese usted mismo. Es demasiado ambicioso.-  
  
-No puedes hablarme de ambición tan libremente Yamatto Ishida.- dijo acusadoramente. -Tu corazón a deseado por mucho tiempo algo que tu persona es incapaz de poseer. ¿O me equivoco?.-  
  
Matt rehusó su mirada. -No se a que se refiere.-  
  
-A algo que un soldado de clase baja no puede poseer, algo que ni un noble consigue tan fácilmente. Sabes que es casi imposible obtenerlo, y la esperanza sigue viva en tu corazón. Tu deseo se vuelve cada vez más imperante en tu memoria.-  
  
Él rubio lo miró asustado, el rey sonrió burlonamente.  
  
-¿Como esperabas conseguir aquello que ansia tu corazón siendo lo que eres? ¿Esperabas que un milagro te concediera el deseo que tanto añoras?-  
  
-No hay nada que desee de esa manera tan desesperada.- mintió, claro que había algo.  
  
-No puedes engañarte a ti mismo, tus ojos no te dejan mentir. Se lo que deseas, y yo te lo puedo dar.-  
  
-No juegue conmigo.-  
  
-No lo hago. Escúchame Yamatto, gana este torneo para mi, y yo te daré aquello que ansias más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.-  
  
Matt lo miró ansiosamente, pero con miedo de ya conocer la respuesta.  
  
-Si tu me traes la victoria...La mano de mi hija es tuya.-  
  
El rubio se quedó sin habla. El rey tenía razón. Ese era el deseo más añorado por su corazón y su mente. Se lo estaban ofreciendo libremente. La oportunidad única de tener a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, a su lado, se le presentaba con las puertas abiertas. No podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad. El rey le ofrecía su mano en matrimonio, no a un noble, no a un rey, a él. Y solo por ganar ese torneo. Sería rey de Argorlad y gobernaría el país al lado de Mimi si ganaba.  
  
-Dime Yamatto ¿Aceptas mi oferta?- inquirió el rey.  
  
-Ganaré este torneo de la forma que sea.- Los pensamientos de Matt se perdieron en futuros planes que empezaba a realizar en su memoria. Tendría a Mimi a su lado, y además sería rey de Argorlad. uno de los países más poderosos del mundo. Esta vez debía ganar ese torneo...al precio que fuera...  
  
Continuara...  
  
(Gracias por tu apoyo Maleysin /todavía no se me olvida mi promesa no te desesperes/ y también a ti mimiyyamato me ayudaron a continuar con esta historia muchas gracias!!) 


End file.
